


L'alba ai piedi della montagna

by Mikirise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, Karasuno, M/M, Magical Accidents, We Used To Be Friends, it's kind of a choral fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Non sarebbe stata la prima volta. Succedeva spesso. Sentire delle voci. Mi hai chiamato? lo chiedeva sempre. Miwa rispondeva no. Kunimi scuoteva la testa. Kindaichi sospirava. Non si è inventato questa voce però. A volte si è girato e ha chiesto mi hai chiamato?, mentre la domanda gli moriva in gola e si rendeva conto che non c’era nessuno. Accanto a lui non c’era nessuno.“Kageyama!” grida ancora. “Sono qui! Kageyama, sono qui! Mi vedi? Sono qui!”O: anni dopo la morte del nonno, grazie a Miwa, Kageyama riceve la sua eredità, una scatola blu con un  nastro bianco che non lo lascia dormire la notte.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi & Shimizu Kiyoko & Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara & Kinoshita Hisashi & Narita Kazuhito & Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 6





	1. La voce vicino al fiume

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è nata d'estate a causa di una sfida che voleva che io usassi TUTTI i membri della Karasuno per creare una storia. Dovevo farli comparire tutti quanti, ma fare un name drop mi sembrava andare contro le regole della scommessa, motivo per cui a ognuno di loro ho dato una storia e un punto di vista nella storia più grande. Il punto focale rimane comunque Kageyama e il suo essere stato isolato per un po' (da famiglia, amici e se stesso), e ho deciso di non cambiare alcune cose scritte prima del final book (quello in cui si parlava dei fratelli, dello stile di alzata ecetera, perché altrimenti mi sarei sentita troppo in colpa e avrei aggiunto una storia per Kunimi e Kindaichi, che pure hanno un ruolo molto importante per Kageyama. 
> 
> Spero la storia vi piaccia!

  
  
**_i. Sugawara Koushi si è addormentato il 14 Agosto del 1901_**  
  
  
Sugawara Koushi si è addormentato il 14 Agosto del 1901, quando il sole era ben coperto dalle nuvole e sembrava volersi mettere a piovere. Faceva caldo. Gli sudava la base del collo e camminava verso… non ricorda molto bene verso che cosa, ma faceva davvero caldo. Doveva star tornando a casa. Ah. Sì. Lui voleva tornare a casa, davvero tanto.  
  
Koushi si era passato una mano sul collo e aveva sentito di star sudando, così tanto da fargli anche schifo. Non c’era un filo di vento a portargli un po’ di sollievo. E Koushi si era guardato intorno, aveva posato le mani sui fianchi e aveva sospirato. Beh. Che dire. Che fare. Cosa pensare? Non aveva forze. Si è mosso troppo tardi. Non sarebbe mai riuscito a tornare a casa. Perché si era allontanato così tanto? È stato un ingenuo.  
  
Erano tre anni che il corpo di Koushi non cresceva più. La mamma e il papà dicevano che era normale. La crescita del corpo doveva seguire la crescita dello spirito e Koushi ha smesso di crescere, perché la sua famiglia non è andato a cercarla, è sempre solo rimasto coi suoi genitori e diceva che gli sarebbero sempre bastati e di non avere bisogno di nessun altro. Non è una cosa da tengu, questa.  
  
Glielo ripetevano sempre. Non si comportava da tengu. Alla sua età, un tengu doveva aver già trovato un nuovo nido. Un nuovo stormo. Qualcosa da desiderare, anche. Koushi era vuoto, invece.  
  
I tengu sono arroganti e incomprensibili, agli occhi degli umani, e sono felici di essere visti così (imprevedibili, pericolosi) ma, la cosa davvero importante, quello manca davvero a Koushi, quello per cui la mamma gli accarezzava con così tanta pena la testa, prima di metterlo a dormire, è l’ambizione. È quello il problema. Koushi non sembra averne nemmeno un po’. Andava a scuola perché la mamma voleva. Ha imparato a volare perché il papà gli ha detto di farlo. Ma non aveva amici, sogni, o speranze.  
  
 _Non ho mai visto un tengu privo di ambizione._  
  
Koushi sapeva volare, sapeva fare scherzi agli umani e sapeva ridere di gusto. Sapeva gridare. Sapeva difendere. Era un tengu in tutto e per tutto. Un tengu quasi perfetto. Se non fosse stato per questo. L’ambizione. Non è mai stato affamato di qualcosa. Non ha mai voluto così tanto qualcosa da rubarla al proprietario. Non ha mai fatto nulla di male a qualcuno, per ottenere qualcosa. La famiglia di papà dava la colpa al suo sangue umano. Qualcosa doveva pur andare male. Il sangue umano gli toglieva l’ambizione.  
  
 _Che tengu sei, allora?_ gli chiedeva il nonno con la gamba a penzoloni, dondolandola da sopra il ramo su cui era seduto. Ha una voce potente, Koushi, il nonno non faceva che ripeterlo. Una voce divertente, anche. Poteva avere il nido familiare, gli aveva detto. Un erede, finalmente. Sarebbe dovuto andare via con lui, salire sulla montagna alta a Kurama e diventare più forte, più bravo e più divertente. Capace di uccidere, anche. Diventare un adulto come voleva il suo nonnino. E al nonno non sarebbero importate le sue origini. Non gli avrebbe fatto pesare quella parte umana che aveva. _Ma non hai ambizione. E senza quella non sei niente. Non fai parte della famiglia. Non sarai mai un vero tengu._  
  
Koushi voleva solo rimanere coi suoi genitori. Per un po’ di tempo. Una decina d’anni, forse qualcosa di più. Solo un po’ di tempo e poi sarebbe tornato a crescere e sarebbe diventato un tengu per davvero (come voleva il nonno) e avrebbe trovato altri tengu con cui vivere. E se non ci fosse riuscito… Era davvero un peccato, questo? Avere dodici anni per tutta la vita… è davvero così riprovevole? Merita davvero di venire punito perché ama i suoi genitori?  
  
 _Sì,_ gli aveva risposto il nonno. _Non sei di alcuna utilità, ti addormenterai presto e ne saremo tutti felici._  
  
Koushi voleva solo passare più tempo con la mamma e il papà, però. Non gli è mai piaciuto il nonno, comunque. Addormentarsi non sembrava una punizione così orrenda. Sarebbe bastato farlo sul suo letto, a casa sua.  
  
Si era passato una mano sulla base del collo ed era pieno di sudore. Che schifo. Che schifo. Che schifo. Si sarebbe addormentato presto. Si doveva sbrigare. La stagione delle piogge sarebbe arrivata e lui voleva dormire a casa sua. Dormire per giorni o anni, a lui non dava fastidio. I tengu non muoiono. Può permettersi di dormire quanto vuole. Ma voleva che la mamma avesse il suo corpo. Starle vicino, anche se così. E sapersi al sicuro. Solo la mamma e il papà lo facevano sentire al sicuro.  
  
Il suo corpo aveva smesso di crescere, okay, e quindi? Che importa? Voleva dire che Koushi non aveva trovato qualcuno con cui _voleva_ crescere, e allora? Non può non essere successo a così tanti tengu, da renderlo unico.  
  
Lui voleva dormire nel suo letto e che la notte la mamma gli accarezzasse la testa e che fossero i suoi genitori a custodire il suo corpo. Era peccato? Era _davvero_ peccato? Non ricorda molto dopo di questo.  
  
Suo nonno gli ripeteva, nella sua testa, che sarebbero stati tutti felici di saperlo addormentato. Uno spreco di spazio, certo, ma almeno l’errore di cui era la prova avrebbe smesso di camminare per i boschi.  
  
Il nonno gli vuole bene. Koushi questo lo sa. È solo che i tengu mostrano affetto in modo strano e comunque Koushi è stato il primo a respingerlo. Ha detto che sul monte Kurama ci sarebbe andato dopo la morte della mamma. Gli aveva anche detto che gli facevano schifo le katana. L’odore. E il nonno puzza di katana.  
  
Faceva caldo. Non ci vedeva bene. E il suo corpo aveva smesso di crescere. Le ginocchia hanno ceduto. Koushi è caduto per terra. Non si è più alzato in piedi.  
  
Koushi ricorda di aver chiuso gli occhi.  
  
E che poi, chissà quanto tempo dopo, li ha riaperti.  
  
L’erba era diversa. Il cielo era diverso. L’odore dell’aria era diverso. Koushi era sdraiato sul ramo di un albero, con la guancia schiacciata contro il legno e gli occhi pesanti. E c’erano ancora le cicale, però, che cantavano come se non ci fosse stato un domani. Gli rendeva impossibile sentire altri rumori intorno a lui. Sentiva una gamba che gli cadeva giù dal ramo.  
  
Koushi non si era svegliato perché voleva svegliarsi, o perché il suo corpo aveva avuto abbastanza sonno e voleva ricominciare a crescere (Koushi prova ancora il bisogno di andare dai suoi genitori e abbracciarli e stare con loro)(voleva tornare a casa)(voleva il suo bacio sulla fronte)(il suo abbraccio dal papà). No, no. Non c’entrava con la sua crescita. Non è stato Koushi a svegliarsi. Lui è stato svegliato. Non pensava potesse essere possibile, ma è una cosa che è successa.  
  
Era un ragazzo. Era stato un ragazzo coi capelli mori, rasati, poco lontano dal suo albero a svegliarlo. Lo ricorda. Era importante ricordarlo. Ma non ha mai raccontato questa storia.  
  
Stava accovacciato a terra, con una scatola accanto. Stava scavando con le mani e con una paletta di plastica gialla. La paletta, a un certo punto, si è rotta e il ragazzo l’ha tirata via con rabbia.  
  
Perché scavava? Cosa nascondeva? Koushi ha aggrottato le sopracciglia e cercato di alzarsi a sedere, ma il suo corpo era ancora in silenzio, disobbediente, arrabbiato col suo spirito. Non è riuscito a muoversi. Ha visto il ragazzo scavare con le mani nude. Lamentarsi di un’unghia rotta. E c’era del sangue. Ah. Sì. Koushi era anche riuscito a odorare il sangue di quel ragazzo. Odia l’odore della katana.  
  
“Non mi guardare così” aveva detto il ragazzo a un certo punto. Stava piangendo. Oh. Povero umano. Piangeva con tanto di singhiozzi e aveva sporcato i suoi pantaloncini di terra. Perché piangere? Si stava facendo così tanto male? “Non mi guardare così” ha ripetuto, riprendendo a scavare, nonostante l’unghia rotta. “Non mi hai mai guardato. Non iniziare adesso. Non mi guardare adesso.” Si era portato le mani al viso. Aveva continuato a piangere. Stava singhiozzando. Perché?  
  
Koushi ha provato di nuovo a muoversi, ma il suo corpo ha continuato a non rispondergli.  
  
Quel ragazzo ha infilato qualcosa nella buca. Lo ha fatto con cura, posandola, come se fosse un regalo alla terra. Sembrava qualcosa di importante, sì. Ci ha sputato addosso. Poi sembrava essersene pentito. Ha lavato via lo sputo e chiesto scusa. Ha coperto tutto con la terra. Non è riuscito ad alzarsi per qualche minuto. Si è portato le mani sul viso e ha pianto, ha pianto, ha continuato a piangere.  
  
Koushi era bloccato sul ramo di un albero, il suo corpo non voleva rispondergli, per questo lo sa. Lui lo ha visto. È uno dei testimoni.  
  
Dalla buca che quel ragazzo ha scavato, da quella che sembrava una tomba per dei ricordi troppo dolorosi, chissà per quale motivo, è nata una sorgente di acqua fresca, che ha preso parte nella memoria delle persone. Tutti ricordano di essere cresciuti in quest’acqua, anche se quest’acqua, prima di quel momento, non esisteva.  
  
Ma le faccende umane interessano poco a Koushi. Ha odiato quel ragazzo, per averlo svegliato. Doveva continuare a dormire. Si è svegliato per quale motivo? Il suo corpo ha iniziato piano piano a riprendere le sue funzioni… perché? Non c’era nessun altro, nel bosco, a quei tempi. Koushi è rimasto solo per tanto tempo e, per quanto abbia cercato la sua vecchia casa e i suoi genitori, non li ha mai trovati. Non è mai riuscito nemmeno a scendere da questa stupida montagna.  
  
Ha dormito per soli centocinque anni e ha perso la sua famiglia per sempre.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_i. Kageyama Tobio non ha amici_**  
  
Miwa e Tobio non sono bravi con le parole, per questo finiscono sempre per stare zitti. Con gli altri. Anche tra loro. Tobio non sa cosa dovrebbe raccontare a sua sorella maggiore, quindi sta seduto sul suo letto e guarda questa scatola che lei gli ha dato in mano, mentre Miwa sistema le cose nell’armadio dei loro genitori, per non far capire che hanno toccato qualcosa. Addirittura rubato qualcosa. Tobio non capisce Miwa. Dice sempre che per lui non farebbe niente. E adesso, invece...  
  
“Non è rubare” mette in chiaro Miwa, spingendo dentro l’armadio i vestiti. “Quella scatola te l’ha lasciata il nonno. È tua. Sono mamma e papà che l’hanno rubata a te.”  
  
Tobio aggrotta le sopracciglia e muove le dita sulla scatola blu che ha appoggiato sulle ginocchia. C’è un fiocco bianco. Al nonno non piaceva il bianco, ma lo usava sempre, perché diceva che è così che capisce quando qualcuno sta prendendosi cura di quello che lui ha regalato. Il bianco rimane bianco, se non lo sporchi. Ha regalato a Tobio tantissime scarpe bianche, che si sono sporcate in meno di una settimana e Tobio le guardava e si sentiva un po’ in colpa.  
  
Se ci tieni a qualcosa lo mantieni pulito. Sono andati al fiume miliardi di volte a pulire le scarpe con cui Tobio giocava a pallavolo. Potevano lavarle in cortile, ma al nonno piaceva andare al fiume. Chissà perchè. Amava quel fiume? Non ha mai detto niente in proposito. Lui e il nonno ci andavano solo, laggiù. Nessuno ha mai parlato di amore. Da quando è morto, Tobio usa solo scarpe da ginnastica nere. Non torna più al fiume da...  
  
Tobio muove le dita intorno al nastro. Quindi davvero qualsiasi cosa stia lì dentro è tutto quello che gli rimane del nonno? Non è una scatola grande. Per contenere tutto quello che era stato il nonno per lui doveva essere una scatola davvero molto grande, ma non lo è. È piccola. Sembra insignificante. Il nonno non era insignificante.  
  
Miwa fa un saltellino e chiude a forza l’armadio, dandogli una spallata e spingendo con tutto il corpo. “Lo devi nascondere, non fare lo scemo, capito? Non fartelo togliere” gli raccomanda. Fa cliccare le porte dell’armadio. Poi si sposta con un sospiro e alza i capelli lunghi, perché fa caldo e i capelli portano solo più caldo. “Che ancora non ho capito perché non sei venuto a riprendertelo da solo. Mamma e papà non potevano togliertelo.”  
  
Tobio aggrotta le sopracciglia e continua a guardare la scatola. Il nonno è morto anni fa. Lui era piccolo e non sapeva cosa stava succedendo di preciso. Il nonno è stata la prima persona importante nella sua vita a morire. Prima -prima che muoia una persona che ami, la morte non ti tocca tanto. C’era una parte di Tobio che era sicura che il nonno avrebbe aperto gli occhi da un momento all’altro e gli avrebbe detto di non piangere, che tutto sarebbe andato bene. La morte è definitiva. Il nonno non si sarebbe più alzato e non lo avrebbe più sgridato e non lo avrebbe più complimentato. È morto tanti anni fa, lui. Non dovrebbe mancargli ancora così tanto.  
  
Quando è morto il nonno sono cambiate tante cose e Tobio non ricorda molto, ma ricorda di essersi seduto davanti alla finestra e di aver pensato che gli sarebbe piaciuto essere più forte. E i suoi genitori hanno parlato di qualche eredità, di alcune lettere, ma mamma ha detto _è piccolo, è troppo piccolo._ Questa scatola ha viaggiato per arrivare fino all’armadio dei suoi genitori in lungo e in largo, nella famiglia stessa. La volevano tutti. La rubavano tutti. Ma il nonno voleva che Tobio l’avesse. Il nastro era bianco. Era come se gli stesse dicendo di non sporcare qualsiasi cosa ci sia lì dentro.  
  
Tobio ha sempre sporcato tutte le scarpe da ginnastica che il nonno gli ha comprato.  
  
“Avevo paura di sporcarlo” risponde alla fine. Cosa ci può fare con questa scatola che tutti vogliono? Non sa nemmeno che cosa ci sia dentro. Se mamma e papà la tenevano lontano da lui… magari c’era un motivo. Magari non dovrebbe tenere nulla, lui. “Dove lo nascondo?”  
  
“In camera tua” risponde Miwa, scrollando le spalle. A lei il nonno ha lasciato un pettine. Uno vecchio, che se Miwa si passasse trai capelli si polverizzerebbe, per quanto è vecchio. Ma lei dice che è bello. Ha pianto. Quando il nonno glielo ha regalato. Ha aspettato che tutti se ne fossero andati, dopo la veglia, poi è caduta in ginocchio e ha pianto. Singhiozzava. Tobio si è seduto vicino a lei. Non ha detto nulla. Forse è stata la cosa migliore. Non dire nulla. “O hai qualche altro posto?” Alza la mano. La posa sulla testa di Tobio e poi stringe, spingendolo verso il materasso. “Qualsiasi cosa -non fartelo rubare.”  
  
Tobio non capisce Miwa. Miwa non capisce Tobio. Eppure dovrebbero essere cresciuti insieme. Devono aver sbagliato qualcosa, ma nessuno dei due sa che cosa.  
  
Si inumidisce le labbra, lui, si libera dalla presa di sua sorella, scuote un po’ la testa. “Vuoi…” inizia a chiederle.  
  
“Oggi esco col mio ragazzo” lo interrompe lei. Gli spinge via la testa e sospira. “Dice che anche se sono un po’ paffuta gli piaccio. Andiamo a mangiare al ristorante dei Tanaka. Un po’... però un appuntamento è un appuntamento.”  
  
Tobio tiene lo sguardo basso. Non gli piace il ragazzo di Miwa. Quelli non gli sembrano complimenti. “Torni a casa tardi?” chiede.  
  
“Devi farti degli amici, Tobio” risponde lei, con un sospiro. “Non hai più tre anni, non ti devo stare sempre dietro.” Gli colpisce la fronte con le dita, fa male, a Tobio viene quasi da piangere. “Prova a crescere, che palle.”  
  
Poi va via.  
  
È vero. Tobio non ha amici.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 ** _ii. A Ryunosuke non è mai piaciuto mangiare da solo e piangeva sempre quando Saeko non mangiava con lui_**  
  
A Ryunosuke non è mai piaciuto mangiare da solo e piangeva sempre quando Saeko non mangiava con lui. Non glielo faceva vedere, certo, perché sarebbe stato triste per lei e stare sempre a pensare che cosa potrebbe far piangere Ryunosuke e cosa no, le avrebbe tolto la spensieratezza che un’adolescente avrebbe potuto avere. Sono sempre stati insieme, loro due, si sono sempre protetti a vicenda. Anche non farle vedere che piangeva per una cosa così stupida era il suo modo di essere un bravo fratello minore. Ma lui odiava mangiare da solo.  
  
Ryunosuke giocherella con le bacchette, prendendo un würstel a polipo, per portarselo alle labbra. “Per questo capisco quel poveretto” spiega, girandosi verso Ennoshita, che rimane seduto con le gambe unite e le mani sulle ginocchia. Anche lui dovrebbe star mangiando, ma non ha ancora toccato nulla. “È venuto a cercare sua sorella per darle qualcosa, non ho capito, forse era una scusa, sai?, per non stare da solo, ma lei al ristorante non c’è mica stata. Quindi il poverino è rimasto lì, con una bustina in mano, mi ha chiesto scusa ed è andato via. Non è una cosa che fai, a tuo fratello più piccolo, no? Mentire su dove stai. Non si fa ai genitori una cosa così, piuttosto?”  
  
“I Kageyama, uh?” commenta Ennoshita. Sistema le bacchette tra le dita e aggrotta le sopracciglia anche lui. Non esce mai dal bosco. Ci sono cose che Ryunosuke gli può solo raccontare. “Lei si nasconde spesso da suo fratello.”  
  
“Non le piace tantissimo essere la sorella maggiore” spiega Ryunosuke. Kageyama Miwa è profondamente diversa da Saeko. Ryunosuke ci pensa spesso alle differenze che hanno tra loro. Saeko fa di tutto per essere una sorella maggiore, anche se questo vuol dire svegliarsi presto la mattina per portarlo a scuola, o per preparare i loro bento. Cerca sempre di ascoltarlo parlare. Non gli ha dato del matto quando le ha confessato che pensa che il suo amico Ennoshita sia un daitengu. Saeko è… è una perfetta sorella maggiore che ogni tanto lo picchia in testa per mantenere buona la loro dinamica. Kageyama Miwa scappa da suo fratello come se Kageyama avesse la peste. Non lo vuole intorno nemmeno per sbaglio. “Se avesse degli amici forse starebbe meglio. Kageyama. Lui. Penso sempre che a me piacerebbe avere un fratello minore. Gli insegnerei parecchie cose. Essere i fratelli maggiori è una gran figata. Beh. Comunque Kageyama ha solo sua sorella. Niente amici.”  
  
“Non li ha?” chiede ancora Ennoshita. Sembra interessato a questa storia, chissà perché.  
  
Ryunosuke tira un po’ indietro la schiena e posa parte del suo peso sulla mano a terra. “È un lupo solitario, quel Kageyama” risponde. “Un po’ come te, quando ti ho conosciuto.”  
  
Ennoshita abbassa lo sguardo verso il cibo. “Allora sta cercando il suo branco” risponde. Che cosa strana da dire. Ennoshita prende dell’uovo, per portarselo alle labbra e chiude gli occhi. Sembra piacergli. Ogni cosa che Ryunosuke prepara sembra davvero piacergli. “Io conosco Tobio” dice poi. “Veniva sempre qui a giocare, quando era piccolo.”  
  
“No, no.” Ryunosuke scuote la testa. “Non è possibile. Dice che non si è mai avvicinato ai piedi della montagna e che è stato solo vicino al fiume col nonno.”  
  
“Anche tu parli con Tobio?” chiede Ennoshita, con mezzo sorriso. Ryunosuke ruota gli occhi e lui ride piano. “Ma lui veniva qui. Te lo giuro. Con dei bambini. Erano cinque. Mi hanno svegliato loro.”  
  
Ryunosuke sbatte le palpebre. Raddrizza la schiena. “Sono sicuro che Kageyama non abbia amici. Ci conosciamo da... quando… da sempre, credo. Non l’ho mai visto ridere o scherzare, o giocare con nessuno. Sta sempre da solo. Quando aveva il nonno magari stava meglio. Quando va a scuola magari qualcosa fa, ma ora che è estate… sta da solo con la sua palla. Forse dovrei chiedergli di giocare insieme domani che sono libero. Ma non…”  
  
Ennoshita si inumidisce le labbra e scrolla le spalle. Lui non sta dicendo bugie. È sincero. Sa quello che ha visto. Quindi Ryunosuke si chiede chi siano quei bambini. Cinque. Cinque, ha detto. Forse c’è qualcosa dietro.  
  
“Quando li hai visti l’ultima volta?”  
  
“Prima del fiume” risponde Ennoshita, allungando il braccio per continuare a mangiare. “Loro venivano sempre a giocare qui, prima che nascesse la sorgente.”  
  
Ryunosuke annuisce. “Questo fiume è nato da un giorno all’altro, in effetti” risponde con un sospiro. Incrocia bene le gambe e alza lo sguardo. “Saeko dice che è sempre stato qui, però.”  
  
Ennoshita annuisce. “Non tutti riescono a ricordare tutto.” Si infila le bacchette in bocca. Le mordicchia un po’. Chissà perché ha questa brutta abitudine. “Ci sono persone che vivono sulla montagna.”  
  
“Loro ricordano tutto?”  
  
“No. Credo che ricordino più del necessario, però.” Ennoshita continua a mordere le bacchette. “Tanaka, senti, ma io ho ripreso a crescere, secondo te?”  
  
Ryunosuke aggrotta le sopracciglia. Che domanda strana. “Hai mai smesso?” gli chiede, sbuffando con una smorfia sulle labbra. “Sei più alto dell’anno scorso, no?”  
  
Ennoshita lancia uno sguardo alle sue braccia e poi allunga le gambe sul prato. Si osserva come se quel corpo non fosse suo. Muove le dita. Si passa una mano tra i capelli. “Sono più alto, quindi?” chiede.   
Ryunosuke sorride.  
  
Si sono incontrati che avevano otto anni e qualcosa. Ennoshita fa tutti gli anni la stessa domanda, però. La fa a tutti loro. Non sembra essere convinto dalla risposta. Una volta ha detto a Ryunosuke che prima di lui non cresceva. _Prima di cosa?,_ gli aveva chiesto lui.  
  
Ryunosuke è stato l’ultimo ad aggiungersi al gruppo dei boschi. Stava cercando qualcuno con cui mangiare il pranzo, e un posto in cui Saeko non lo avrebbe trovato a piangere.  
  
 _Prima di te, non crescevo._  
  
Eppure loro sono tanti. Sono cresciuti insieme. Deve essere una specie di metafora. Anche se il pensiero che a otto anni Ennoshita volesse essere più maturo è molto triste. Ryunosuke pensa molto a questa cosa.  
  
“Certo che sì” risponde alla fine. “Siamo cresciuti tutti. Perché io vi faccio da mangiare cose salutari e gustose. Mi offenderei, se non crescessi.”  
  
Ennoshita sbuffa una risata. Abbassa lo sguardo e riprende a mangiare.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_ii. Kageyama Tobio non ha paura del buio_**  
  
Tobio ha spento la luce e chiuso gli occhi, poco dopo essersi infilato nel letto.  
  
Miwa non è ancora tornata a casa e così nemmeno la mamma, ma non è un problema. Il silenzio lo aiuta a dormire con più serenità. Non c’è quasi mai nessuno a casa, quando si addormenta, così come tutti stanno dormendo, a casa, quando esce per la sua corsa mattutina. La solitudine non gli dà fastidio. Finché _non gli dà fastidio,_ almeno.  
  
Tobio non è riuscito ad aprire la scatola. È rimasto a guardare il vuoto, seduto in mezzo alla stanza, con questa scatola piatta davanti a lui. E si era fatto domande. Cosa poteva esserci di così importante dentro quella scatola? Perché il nonno l’aveva lasciata a lui? Perché proprio a lui? Perché tutti in famiglia vogliono qualsiasi cosa ci sia dentro questa scatola? Perché non lasciare a loro la scatola, se la vogliono tanto? Tobio non ha risposte, solo tante domande.  
  
Voleva aprire la scatola con Miwa. Miwa però quella scatola non la vuole aprire. E non vuole Tobio trai piedi. Detesta quando se lo trova davanti. Dice sempre: tu odi il mio ragazzo, sei come mamma, non ti sopporto. E a Tobio il suo ragazzo non piace per davvero, per questo non può ribattere. Puzza. Non si lava e ha i capelli pieni di forfora. Quando Tobio stava giocando a pallavolo, ha riso di lui, e una volta lo ha visto scaccolarsi. Lo detesta quel tipo. E forse lo ha fatto capire. Forse lo ha ignorato quando provava a parlare con lui, o forse gli ha nascosto le scarpe e le ha buttate nella vasca, quando è venuto a trovarli. Forse. Ma non è un’antipatia a senso unico.  
  
Non è neanche una questione del nessuno sarà mai abbastanza per mia sorella. Miwa è un pezzo di merda, chiunque andrebbe bene per lei, gli standard non sono altissimi. Ma questo tipo —non gli piace per niente. Non lo ha mai detto a parole, ma è vero che non gli piace. Per niente. Quindi forse è vero che Tobio non dovrebbe stare trai piedi, adesso. Sarebbe controproducente.  
  
La vita di Miwa rimane comunque la vita di Miwa e Tobio, dopo la volta delle scarpe, ha sotterrato l’ascia di guerra e ha pensato che se davvero quel tipo non è il tipo giusto per sua sorella —lei non è stupida. Ha tanti difetti. Miwa è disordinata, dice un sacco di parolacce, dimentica le cose, ha dei brutti gusti in uomini, ha smesso di giocare a pallavolo, ma non è stupida e sa prendere le sue decisioni da sola. Di lei sa questo.  
  
Eh. Okay. Tutto questo. Tobio sa _tutto questo_ , ma avrebbe voluto poter aprire la scatola che gli ha lasciato il nonno insieme a lei.  
  
Insieme a qualcuno. A questo punto, sarebbe andato bene chiunque, perché lui non ha il coraggio per farlo da solo.  
  
Il nastro intorno alla scatola è ancora annodato. Lo ha fatto il nonno quel nodo? Non gli va di disfare qualcosa che ha fatto il nonno. Gli viene da piangere, a pensarci.  
  
È andato a dormire, Tobio. Intanto pensava, mah, forse era stato il nonno ad annodare quel nastro, per davvero. Se lo era immaginato, sdraiandosi di lato, mentre litigava col nastro, nello stesso modo in cui litigava con i lacci delle scarpe. Era una bella immagine. A Tobio non importa cosa ci sia lì dentro. Gli piace il ricordo del nonno.  
  
“Lo hai sporcato.”  
  
Tobio, nel buio della stanza, apre gli occhi. Stringe le dita intorno alle lenzuola. Ha sentito una voce che non ha riconosciuto. Doveva star sognando. Doveva star —ha chiuso gli occhi.  
  
(Succedeva sempre quando era piccolo.)  
  
Tobio deglutisce e stringe le mani intorno alle lenzuola un po’ di più. Chiude gli occhi con più forza.  
  
(“È normale avere paura del buio, se poi sei in una casa da solo, anche di più.”)(Glielo aveva detto qualcuno, quando era molto piccolo, dopo una notte in cui non era riuscito a dormire.)(Era un bambino.)(Qualcuno della sua età.)(“Posso darti il numero del cellulare della mia mamma, così prendi il telefono di casa e se hai paura mi chiami.”)(Chi era quel bambino?)(“Dai su, Tobio-chan, non ti mettere a piangere.”)  
  
“Non sto piangendo” mormora irritato Tobio al vuoto. Se ne pente quasi subito. Chiude gli occhi di nuovo. Forse si era immaginato tutto? Era solo una voce, alla fine, poteva essere una specie di illusione. Poteva stare tutto nella sua testa.  
  
“Le hai sporcate tutte. Con le tue mani sporche di fango. Puzzi di umano. Le hai sporcate. Ci hai sporcato.”  
  
Tobio sbatte le palpebre. Si alza piano piano a sedere, aiutandosi con le mani. Sta guardando la parete. Doveva prendere coraggio. Cercare di… (“Ah, sì? Il nostro Grande Re ha paura del buio?”) Gli fa male la testa. Solo per un attimo, gli fa davvero male la testa. Si gira verso la stanza. Nel buio non vede proprio niente.  
  
Illusioni? Sono tutte illusioni?  
  
Tobio sbadiglia e si sdraia sulla schiena, guardando il soffitto. Sente delle voci? Quando era piccolo aveva paura del buio. Miwa se ne lamenta sempre. Girovagava per casa usando le scuse più stupide per accendere la luce e potersi guardare intorno. La mamma lo trovava divertente, ma era così stanca, dopo le lunghe giornate di lavoro, che si addormentava dopo pochi secondi che Tobio entrava in camera sua e accendeva la luce.  
  
Tobio non ha paura del buio, però. Mai avuta. Sono quelle cose che si muovono nel buio che lo spaventano. Il fatto che vogliano parlargli. (Non è la prima volta che sente cose.)(Sono sempre qui.)(Lo aveva detto al nonno che loro erano sempre qui.) Che lo— no. Aspetta. Che lo _spaventavano._ Perché aveva tanta fantasia, quando era piccolo. Era una cosa che succedeva prima. Adesso no. Adesso è diverso. Si spaventava perché aveva tanta immaginazione e…  
  
Tobio chiude gli occhi e si posa il braccio sulla fronte. Gli sta facendo male la testa. Si gira di lato. C’è un movimento in mezzo alla sua camera. Che cazz—? Un movimento. Un… qualcosa si muove e… Tobio si alza di nuovo a sedere. Nonno diceva sempre…  
  
“Cosa vuoi da me?” chiede. Ha il cuore in gola. È tutta un’illusione. Un brutto sogno. Il nonno diceva sempre che l’importante è come si reagisce alla paura. E che Tobio è sempre stato forte. Se qualcuno ti parla è perché ti vuole parlare. Se ti vuole parlare, vuole dirti qualcosa. E devi cercare di capire che cosa vogliono. Anche se entrano in camera tua quando stai cercando di dormire. (“Solo gli spiriti, Tobio, nessuno dovrebbe entrare in camera tua mentre stai provando a dormire.”)(che strana puntualizzazione.)  
  
“Devi pulirci!” protesta la voce. “Puliscici! Puliscici! Puzziamo di umano. Puliscici! Puzziamo di te!”  
  
Tobio sbatte le palpebre. “Di me” ripete, pensieroso.  
  
“Di te! Di te! Lava le vesti del signore! Ora puzzano di te!”  
  
Tobio aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Ma io non so fare la lavatrice.”  
  
“Di te! Puzziamo di te! Fango, sudore e umano! Puzziamo di te! Lavaci al fiume!”  
  
Tobio si copre la faccia con le mani ed espira fino a quando può, per poi tornare a inspirare, riempiendo i suoi polmoni il più possibile. Non è proprio terrorizzato, ma non è nemmeno così calmo. Vorrebbe aver lasciato la luce accesa. Queste cose non succedono se lasci la luce accesa. (È una situazione che gli ricorda qualcosa.)(Non sa che cosa.)(È familiare.) Ma lui vuole dormire.  
  
“Lava le vesti. Puzzano di umano! Le devi lavare!”  
  
Tobio prende il cuscino e lo tira in mezzo alla stanza. “State. Zitti” sibila, prima di sdraiarsi. È uno degli incubi peggiori che lui abbia mai avuto. E lui non ha paura del buio.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 ** _iii. Tadashi a volte ha bisogno di stare da solo, anche se detesta rimanere solo_**  
  
Tadashi ha volte ha bisogno di stare solo, anche se detesta rimanere solo. A casa ci sono troppe persone. Tre sorelle e un papà troppo apprensivo. Ogni tanto ha bisogno di rimanere da solo. O, almeno… cioè no. Non da solo. Rimanere in silenzio però sì. Cinque secondi di silenzio, in cui non è costretto ad ascoltare una delle sue sorelle lamentarsi perché ha preso un brutto voto a non ricorda nemmeno cosa e come siano state messe sotto pressione durante la settimana degli esami e come avrebbero voluto mangiare di più a pranzo o… troppe cose. Troppe informazioni. Cinque secondi di silenzio dovrebbero bastare. Poi può tornare a essere il fratello minore. Il paziente e invisibile figlio di mezzo.  
  
Tadashi sospira, incrociando le gambe sull’erba. Giocherella con le dita, le sporca di terra senza nemmeno rendersene conto. L’acqua del ruscello fa in modo che non ci sia troppo silenzio e le cicale sono assordanti, intorno a lui, è vero, ma non nello stesso modo in cui lo è la sua famiglia. Tadashi allunga le gambe e alza lo sguardo verso il cielo nero nero. Si vedono poco le stelle. C’è una luna piena luminosa. Nessuno si renderà conto che lui manca da lì. Almeno per un altro po’. E lui ha un appuntamento. Più o meno.  
  
C’è un momento dell’estate, quando non fa tanto caldo e Tadashi riesce a scappare dal suo appartamento sul tardi (come ha fatto oggi) e la luna non c’è, ma ci sono le lucciole, che volano sull’acqua e creano uno strano disegno e uno strano riflesso. Le lucciole sono -belle. E il riflesso… È successo tanto tempo fa, ma… il riflesso delle lucciole sull’acqua del fiume era quello di un bambino con gli occhiali, che guardava l’acqua, con le mani in tasca. Un bambino biondo, che gli sembrava familiare e che ha alzato lo sguardo verso di lui, prima di scomparire dietro la luce flebile delle lucciole.  
  
Tadashi torna sulle rive del fiume quando può. Ogni anno, la corrente diventa più forte e c’è sempre abbondanza di acqua, nonostante i periodi di siccità. La sua acqua sbatte contro le rocce. Fa rumore. Crea un odore contro la terra bagnata. E cercava sempre quel bambino. A volte, gli sembrava che anche il bambino lo cercasse. Quando c’erano le lucciole, Tadashi poteva vedere Tsukki solo dal riflesso sull’acqua. È strano pensare che quel bambino, adesso cresciuto in un adolescente, è la figura più vicina ad un amico che Tadashi ha. Strano. Un po’ triste. Ma almeno può stare sulle rive del fiume e sapere che nonè lì da solo. A volte riescono a parlare. Attraverso i riflessi e l’acqua e le lucciole.  
  
Le lucciole femmine rimangono in uno stato larvale per tutta la vita, quindi hanno delle ali piccole. Non possono volare come i maschi. Possono brillare per due ore consecutive. I maschi invece possono brillare solo a intermittenza. Tadashi ha provato a spiegarlo a Tsukki, quando c’erano le lucciole e il riflesso di lui si vedeva a malapena. Gli ha spiegato che lo ha imparato dalle sue sorelle. Che i maschi di lucciola brillano solo a intermittenza. Non ricorda perché glielo avesse detto, in realtà. Gli sembra stupido a pensarci adesso.  
  
“Yamaguchi.”  
  
Tadashi abbassa lo sguardo verso il fiume. Ci sono giorni in cui le lucciole non brillano in mezzo all’acqua. Tadashi si alza in piedi e fa due balzi verso l’acqua. Ha le scarpe slacciate. Doveva togliersele, quelle scarpe. Ci sono giorni in cui la luna splende, piena e tonda in cielo, e di lucciole non c’è nemmeno l’ombra. Ed è in quel momento che compare Tsukki. Non come riflesso. Come il ragazzo che è. Dall’altra parte del fiume.  
  
“Tsukki!” lo saluta Tadashi, con il sorriso più grande che ha. Si siede sulla riva del fiume. “Hai fatto tardi!”  
  
Tsukki scrolla le spalle. “Akiteru era preoccupato. È rimasto sveglio” risponde, con lo sguardo basso. Ha anche la voce debole, difficile da sentire. Ma questa non è una novità.  
  
“Fa bene a essere preoccupato. Se mio fratello minore scappasse la notte per andare al fiume, mi preoccuperei anche io. Ti verrei a cercare.”  
  
Tsukki si inumidisce le labbra, guarda da un’altra parte, parte della sua espressione è nascosta dagli occhiali. “Nessuno cerca te?” gli chiede.  
  
A Tadashi viene da ridere. “Ci sono troppi Yamaguchi in giro dalle mie parti.” Tira su il ginocchio, per potersi togliere le scarpe. “Uno in più o uno in meno non fa grande differenza.” Sfila la scarpa, sta attento a non far toccare terra ai calzini bianchi.  
  
Tsukki deve star trovando difficile rispondere a questa frase. Rimane in silenzio per un po’. Beh. Lui è un tipo silenzioso. Non sa mai cosa può dire e che cosa no. Tadashi riesce a capirlo anche se non si vedono proprio in faccia. Sono amici, loro due, no? Queste cose gli amici le capiscono. (Sono amici?)  
  
“A me farebbe differenza.”  
  
Tadashi alza lo sguardo verso Tsukki. Lo deve aver detto con difficoltà. Ci ha messo del tempo a scegliere le parole. Si è sforzato per dirle ad alta voce. Gli vuole così bene… non sa se sono amici ma, sì, gli vuole bene. “Per questo sono qui” gli risponde con un sorriso.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 ** _iii. Kageyama Tobio ha un pigiama con la faccia di un orsetto sul petto_**  
  
Qualsiasi cosa ci sia dentro la scatola che il nonno gli ha lasciato, sembra che non voglia essere vista da Tobio e che non voglia lasciarlo dormire la notte. Si muove nel buio. Fa rumori con la luce accesa. Davvero. Un fastidio intollerabile e Tobio ne ha avuto abbastanza. Ha preso quella stupida scatola, si è infilato le scarpe e… “State zitti. State zitti. State zitti” continua a ripetere, mentre si arrampica tra le piante, in pigiama, per arrivare al fiume. Ma loro non fanno che parlare. Ripetono cose come _non ci toccare._ Dicono cose come _sporco umano._ Sono abbastanza irritanti. “Se non state zitti…” inizia, ma non sa come finire la frase. Tobio sbuffa.  
  
Il fiume non è lontano. Se queste vesti vogliono essere lavate, per lui va anche bene, l’unico problema è che non sa fare la lavatrice. Ha cercato per casa, ma non ricorda di aver letto da nessuna parte, e di non aver visto da nessuna parte, se le vesti sacre possono essere lavate in lavatrice. Beh. Non che sappia che cosa si trova dentro questa scatola. Non è nemmeno sicuro che queste voci appartengano a una creatura sovrannaturale. Forse sono solo sneakers per giocare a pallavolo. Oh. Sarebbe davvero bello se fosse così. Potrebbe star facendo uno strano sogno. Ma non ricorda se queste cose possano essere lavate in lavatrice, nemmeno nei sogni.  
  
Tobio sbuffa, guardandosi intorno. Non è possibile perdersi per andare al fiume. Basta seguire il sentiero e da lì si arriva alla sorgente. Neanche lui si può perdere. E il fiume fa un rumore. Basta seguire quel rumore, crede. Basta questo per non perdersi. Crede. Spera.  
  
“Kageyama!”  
  
Tobio aggrotta le sopracciglia. Okay. Questa -abbassa lo sguardo verso la scatola che tiene tra le braccia. No. Non erano le voci di qualsiasi cosa ci sia dentro quella scatola. Era -diversa. Era una voce che… sembrava felice di chiamarlo. Sembra strano. Non… Tobio si guarda intorno. Forse è stata un’illusione. Non gli piace questo incubo in cui si sta ritrovando. È troppo lungo, il sole sorge e tramonta e lui sta continuando a sentire delle voci che non appartengono a nessuno. Tanto vale continuare a camminare.  
  
Il rumore delle cicale è quasi assordante. Fanno di tutto per farsi sentire, anche se nessuno le vuole sentire. Forse per questo a Tobio piacciono così tanto. Fanno un bel rumore bianco.  
  
“Kageyama! Qua! Qua, Kageyama! Sono qua!”  
  
Tobio gira la testa verso sinistra. Quella non era una cicala. Si muove verso la voce. Nessuno lo chiama mai. È strano. Vuole sapere chi vuole attirare la sua attenzione così tanto. Fa un passo fuori dal sentiero. Le sue scarpe e la parte bassa del pigiama blu scompaiono sotto l’erba bagnata di rugiada. Ma quella voce non era nella testa di Tobio. Era lì. Esisteva per davvero. Qualcuno lo stava chiamando _per davvero._ “Chi sei?” sussurra tra sé e sé. Fa un altro passo in avanti. Sì. No. C’è qualcuno lì. Deve andare lì. “Perché sai il mio nome?”  
  
Si arrampica su, per la piccola salita, attento a non far cadere la sua scatola. Si guarda intorno. Non può essersi inventato quella voce, vero? Gli sembra di averla già sentita. Non così. In un qualche altro modo. Con un altro sapore. Davvero non sa come spiegarlo.  
  
“Kageyama!” chiama la voce quasi lagnando.  
  
“Ho capito” mormora lui in risposta, continuando ad arrampicarsi. “Sta zitto. Sto arrivando.” Non ci mette nemmeno tanto. Piega le ginocchia un paio di volte e si ritrova sulle rive del fiume, davanti pochi enormi massi, contro cui sbatte l’acqua.  
  
“Kageyama!” chiama ancora la voce. “Kageyama! Ehi! Kageyama!”  
  
Tobio muove la testa per riuscire a vedersi intorno, ancora una volta. Stringe le dita contro la scatola. Non è una voce che si è inventato, vero? Non è nella sua testa. Non sarebbe stata la prima volta. Succedeva spesso. Sentire delle voci. _Mi hai chiamato?_ lo chiedeva sempre. Miwa rispondeva no. Kunimi scuoteva la testa. Kindaichi sospirava. Non si è inventato questa voce però. Ha perso il conto delle volte in cui si è girato e ha chiesto _mi hai chiamato?,_ mentre la domanda gli moriva in gola e si rendeva conto che non c’era nessuno. Accanto a lui non c’era nessuno.  
  
“Kageyama!” grida ancora. “Sono qui! Kageyama, sono qui! Mi vedi? Sono qui!”  
  
Sopra la montagna, il sole sta iniziando a sorgere (Tobio non ha controllato a che ore è uscito di casa)(uhm)(spera che la mamma non si preoccupi), e c’è un raggio di sole (il primo) che cade giù, verso il fiume, colpisce l'acqua e...  
  
Tobio aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
  
“Kageyama!” grida un ragazzo dall’altra parte del fiume. È basso. Non sta in pigiama. Uhm. Sta saltando. Tiene le braccia bene alzate, per coprire più spazio, e le muove per aria, con tutte le forze che ha. “Kageyama! Mi vedi? Sono qui! Kageyama, sono qui!”  
  
“Ti vedo.”  
  
Il ragazzo smette di saltare. Sbarra gli occhi e sembra fermarsi a mezz’aria, stupito di essere visto, o ascoltato, o… “Mi vedi” dice, con un sospiro. Si porta una mano sulle labbra e poi fa un mezzo salto. “Kageyama! Mi vedi! Sono qui! Tu riesci a vedermi!”  
  
Tobio assottiglia lo sguardo e sistema la stretta contro la scatola. “Chi sei?” chiede. Inclina un po’ la testa. Lo sapeva che non sentiva le voci. La scatola continua a dargli problemi ma… lo sapeva che c’era qualcuno che lo chiamava. “Perché sai il mio nome?”  
  
Il ragazzo (non riesce a vederlo bene)(sta in controluce)(ha i capelli chiari, può dire questo, ma non molto altro) aggrotta le sopracciglia. Il sorriso gli muore sulle labbra. Apre la bocca per dire qualcosa e poi la richiude. Tobio arriccia il naso. Non che abbia molto da fare, comunque. Deve lavare qualsiasi cosa il nonno gli abbia lasciato. Farlo al fiume sarebbe meglio. Farlo prima che mamma si svegli sarebbe…  
  
“Sono Shoyo” dice il ragazzo. Lo grida in realtà, e Tobio sobbalza sul posto. La sua voce non sembra la stessa di prima. “Hinata Shoyo. Non ti ricordi di me?”  
  
Tobio inclina un po’ la testa. Anche se gli ha detto il nome -come cosa non cambia molto. Non è una questione di nome. È una questione di… “Mi sembri familiare” risponde. È il massimo che gli può offrire. Non sta mentendo. “Ma non so chi tu sia.”  
  
Hinata Shoyo abbassa lo sguardo per una frazione di secondo, poi sospira, posando le mani sui fianchi. “Quindi non ricordi, eh?” gli chiede, sedendosi sul prato. “Che delusione” mormora, posando la guancia sulla mano.  
  
“C’è qualcosa che dovrei ricordare?”  
  
Hinata Shoyo alza un lato delle labbra e inclina un po’ la testa. “Che importa.” Strappa l’erba che ha accanto al ginocchio. “Ora mi vedi, quindi c’è ancora speranza. Cosa porti lì? Un regalo?”  
  
“Una speranza?” ripete Tobio.  
  
“Porti una speranza?”  
  
“No. Tu hai parlato di una speranza.”  
  
Hinata Shoyo arriccia le labbra. “Ah, sì, l’ho fatto.”  
  
“Perché? E perché sai il mio nome?”  
  
Hinata Shoyo sospira. Il sole sale un pochino di più e l’inclinazione dei raggi cambia, smettono di cadere sull’acqua e di creare un riflesso. Tobio non è sempre attento a queste cose, ma sembra un dettaglio dannatamente importante, questo. Quando alza lo sguardo dall’acqua, Hinata Shoyo non c’è più, sull’altra riva del fiume. Ci sono solo le cicale. E la scatola, che vibra tra le mani di Tobio.


	2. Persone che non sembrano tue amiche ma che lo sono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi si chiede perché non è potuto rimanere con la sua famiglia, Nishinoya è innamorato di un tengu che protege i suoi pescheti, Takeda sa di dover aggiustare le cose (ma non in modo diretto) e Kageyama ritrova degli amici che sembrano essere vecchi amici, ma è sicuro siano nuovi amici.

**_iv. Il giorno in cui Haru e Masa sono diventati più alti di lui, Daichi ha pianto_**  
  
  
Il giorno in cui Haru e Masa sono diventati più alti di lui, Daichi ha pianto. Non perché fosse fiero di loro, ma perché è davvero frustrante quando i tuoi fratelli minori iniziano a crescere e superano la tua età. È frustrante rimanere indietro.   
A Daichi non piacciono le persone che sono più alte di lui. Questo è il suo ultimo ricordo prima di essersi addormentato. Ed è stato il primo pensiero, quando si è svegliato. Non gli piacciono le persone che sono più alte di lui. Le odia. Sapeva che si sarebbe addormentato da un momento all’altro. Non gli dava neanche fastidio, come cosa. Ma che i gemelli fossero diventati più alti di lui, prima del suo cadere nel Sonno… ugh.  
  
Le preoccupazioni dei gemelli erano diverse. _Non ci vuoi bene, nii-chan?_ gli ha chiesto Masa, con lo sguardo basso.  
  
È difficile spiegare, ma anche solo capire, che la crescita del tengu non ha molto a che fare con l’affetto. Nel senso, ora Daichi lo capisce, ma ai tempi -ai tempi, non ci ha capito moltissimo. Gli sembrava solo ingiusto che Haru e Masa fossero nati insieme, con quello che alcuni tengu chiamano nido, e avessero continuato a crescere insieme, nonostante si trovassero nella stessa situazione di Daichi.  
  
L’unico tra loro che non stava crescendo era lui. L’unico che si sarebbe addormentato sarebbe stato lui. E Masa gli chiedeva se gli voleva bene. E, se Daichi voleva davvero bene a Masa e Haru, allora perché non faceva parte del loro nido? Se voleva davvero bene ai suoi fratellini, non avrebbe dovuto ricominciare a crescere, quando loro hanno raggiunto la sua età? Sarebbe dovuto rimanere sveglio. Invece Daichi si è addormentato (tutto d’un colpo) in mezzo a degli alberi per… non sa per certo per quanto tempo.  
  
Sa che si è svegliato con due ragazzi poco lontano da lui e che uno di loro (quello più alto, ai tempi)(coi capelli chiari e un neo sotto l’occhio) ha mormorato: si è svegliato anche lui. Non ne sembrava contento.  
  
Sugawara Koushi, quando si sono incontrati, era più alto di Sawamura Daichi. Per questo Daichi lo detestava. Alto, più grande di lui (sei mesi, secondo quello che diceva)(se ne vantava sempre) _(sono il più grande, porta rispetto)(non puoi parlare così ai più grandi)(questo è un regalo, dal tuo compagno tengu più grande)_ (irritante). E anche perché si era svegliato prima di lui. Se Suga si fosse svegliato più tardi, (Daichi avrebbe vinto), Daichi sarebbe riuscito a parlare prima con Asahi e sarebbero diventati amici (e Daichi avrebbe vinto contro Suga). Shimizu ride sempre, quando lui dice cose del genere. Dice che è stupido.  
  
Sembra che, in questo bosco, si siano addormentati quattro tengu. Daichi, Asahi, Suga e un daitengu che sta sulle sue e che sta creando un nido con un gruppo di umani. Si chiama Ennoshita. Adesso è più piccolo di loro. _Che sfortuna essere destinati a un nido umano_ _._ Daichi si era portato le mani dietro la testa e si era sdraiato sulle rive del fiume, mentre Shimizu immergeva le mani nell’acqua e beveva. È l'unica tra loro che non si disgusta a fare una cosa del genere. Daichi preferisce non guardarla. _Gli umani moriranno tutti. Noi no._  
  
 _Non si è destinati ai nidi,_ aveva detto Shimizu. _Si sceglie di creare un nido con delle persone. E da lì si sceglie di crescere._  
  
È un po’ ingiusto pensarla così. Shimizu pensa che Daichi non avrebbe preferito creare un nido coi suoi fratelli? Pensa che è stato divertente per lui rimanere addormentato per anni e anni e anni nel corpo di un undicenne? Non lo è stato. Per niente.  
  
“A che pensi?”  
  
Suga sbatte le palpebre, aggrappato a testa in giù a un ramo. Ha le ali e non le usa. Il suo bastone lo lascia in giro per il bosco. Quando glielo riportano lo guarda con una punta di disgusto. La cosa migliore è fingere che non sia un tengu. Daichi non sa quanto Suga sappia di non essere nemmeno umano, però. E comunque a lui questo tipo non piace per niente. Certo non si preoccupa per _Sugawara_.  
  
Asahi è seduto su una roccia, con le gambe incrociate. L’unica che può sopravvivere al fiume è Shimizu. Si bagna le vesti. Dice che è per meditare, non è mai stata sulla terra ferma. Nessun altro essere vivente, soprannaturale o meno, potrebbe fare la stessa cosa. A cosa pensa Daichi adesso? Ora è più alto di Suga, ma più basso di Asahi. Loro quattro hanno passato gli ultimi sei anni in questo bosco, nessuno di loro si è mosso dalla montagna. (Nessuno di loro può farlo.) Daichi è più alto anche di Shimizu. Dovrebbe dare il tormento ad Asahi, seguendo questa logica.  
  
Sei anni.  
  
Daichi aggrotta le sopracciglia e si guarda la mano. In questi sei anni la sua voce si è abbassata e le sue mani sono diventate più grandi. Non era successo coi gemelli. A pensarci bene, nessuno è sicuro della logica dietro la Crescita e il Sonno. Cosa attivi una o l’altro. Daichi sa che la Crescita avviene solo in presenza di anime affini e che il Sonno avviene quasi sempre intorno i tredici anni, che sarebbe anche il momento in cui ogni tengu dovrebbe andarsene dal nido dei propri genitori, quando non ci sono anime affini intorno.  
  
È un errore della magia, se lo chiedete. È fallace l’idea che per trovare qualcuno di a te affine tu ti debba addormentare, rimanendo poco più di un bambino. Sanno tutti che il nido non è creato da anime affini fin dall’inizio, ma da anime che hanno lavorato per diventare affini. Come continua a ripetere Shimizu: questa è una scelta. (Per questo Daichi non fa che sentirsi in colpa.)(Perché sta crescendo adesso e non quando stava coi gemelli?)(Lui voleva bene ai suoi fratellini.)(Non andava bene quell’affetto?)  
  
Shimizu alza lo sguardo dall’acqua. Suga sospira, scendendo dall’albero. “La vera caratteristica dei tengu è l’avidità” mormora, togliendosi delle foglie dai vestiti. “Dicono sempre che è l’ambizione, ma per ambizione non si viene puniti. È l’avidità che vi ha fatto nascere così. Ed è l’avidità che vi ha fatto risvegliare. Non c’è niente di poetico, in tutto questo.”  
  
Shimizu torna a guardare l’acqua e Asahi cerca di sorridere, nonostante il chiaro nervosismo nella sua espressione. Daichi odia quando Suga fa così. Non sono amici. Non sono compagni. Non sono un bel niente. Ma lui continua a parlare a sproposito. Mette sempre bocca dove non dovrebbe. E dice _voi_. Voi tengu. Come se lui non ne fosse uno. La sua parte umana aggiunge solo la morte. Dovrebbe aggrapparsi alla sua parte immortale, ma non lo fa. Non gli piace. Sembra il tipo di persona che vuole perdere e non gli piace.  
  
“Quando ti sei svegliato tu” continua Asahi, grattandosi la nuca. Ha le orecchie rosse. Sembra quasi voler esplodere. “Io volevo un altro amico. Davvero tanto. Forse ti sei svegliato per questo.”  
  
“Dire che non ti sono mai bastato” sospira Suga. “E davanti a me!”  
  
“Era per colpa tua se volevo più amici!” si difende Asahi, alzando le mani. “Lo hai detto tu che è una cosa dei tengu. Tu mi hai dato la tua amicizia e io ne volevo di più! Di tutti i tipi! Di tutti i generi! E Daichi si è svegliato, quindi forse anche lui voleva la stessa cosa. E non era la stessa cosa col tuo nido di prima. Credo. Forse non avevate lo stesso tipo di avidità.”  
  
Daichi è stato l’ultimo tra loro a svegliarsi. Forse hanno ragione. Non ne hanno mai parlato prima. Perché non sono amici. Daichi passa le giornate a evitare Asahi e Suga. Loro sembrano stare bene da soli. Perché mettersi in mezzo?  
  
Shimizu tiene le mani sulla superficie del fiume. La corrente non la tocca nemmeno. Continua a bere le lacrime di quel fiume.  
  
“Perché voi due vi siete svegliati?” chiede, parlando con Shimizu e Asahi. Non ha il coraggio di chiederlo a Suga. Deve averlo risvegliato qualcosa di orrendo, lo sente nella sua energia, nel suo sguardo, non gli piace per niente. Forse non avrebbe dovuto chiedere nemmeno a Shimizu. Forse non gli piacerà la risposta. Forse non vuole sapere la risposta.  
“Shimizu e Suga si sono svegliati per lo stesso motivo” risponde Asahi, posando una mano sotto il mento. “O almeno. Sono qui per lo stesso motivo. A me ha svegliato qualcuno che stava aspettandomi.” Non aggiunge altro.  
  
La conversazione finisce lì. Daichi non sa se esserne contento oppure no. Si rende conto che -non ha mai spiegato a Suga che cosa gli passava per la testa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 ** _iv. Kageyama Tobio non sa come parlare con le persone_**  
  
  
Tobio tiene in mano la sua palla e la fa girare. La palla gira e lui ha sonno e il caldo non lo aiuta molto a pensare. Quindi si sdraia per terra. Si porta la palla al petto, poi la lancia sopra di lui e fa dei piccoli palleggi, mantenendo il controllo con la punta dei polpastrelli.   
  
Non è ancora riuscito ad aprire la scatola.  
  
La mamma è a lavoro, Miwa è fuori, da qualche parte della città col suo ragazzo e Tobio si chiede che cosa dovrebbe fare in questo momento. Se si può addormentare per qualche minuto, senza che nessuno strano pensiero gli venga in mente.   
  
La notte scorsa non ha dormito.   
  
_Stupida scatola._ Gli occhi gli si chiudono, anche se sta provando a fare qualcosa col suo corpo, sdraiato sul balconcino della sua camera, e sente come i suoi palleggi diventano sempre più deboli, sempre più…  
  
“Ehm.” C’è qualcuno nell’appartamento vicino al suo, qualcuno sul balconcino, qualcuno che… “Kageyama-kun. Ka-... Kageyama-kun, uhm, non -Kageyama-kun, è pericoloso addormentarsi al sole… Kageyama-kun…”  
  
Tobio alza un po’ la testa e, della ragazza che sta parlando, riesce a vedere solo la punta della fronte. Un po’ dei suoi capelli biondi che le cadono sul viso. Alza un po’ il mento, per guardarla, e si rende conto di non riuscire a farlo da sdraiato (il cemento sotto di lui, poi, è bollente)(ha la testa calda, ora che ci pensa). “Yachi-san” mormora, alzandosi a sedere. Alza un po’ il mento. Ha ancora gli occhi che gli si chiudono e tanto sonno. Di sicuro lei se n’è resa conto, ma è abbastanza gentile da non dire niente. Tobio si stropiccia un occhio e lascia cadere la palla al suo fianco.  
  
“Non voglio certo dirti che cosa fare e cosa no” si affretta a dire Yachi-san, muovendo le mani davanti alla faccia. Fa anche un passo indietro e adesso è difficile vedere anche solo la sua fronte. Tobio sta pensando di alzarsi in piedi. Non gli piace l’idea di non vedere una persona che gli sta parlando, è una cosa che succede troppo spesso con -beh. “Solo che mi sono ricordata di quella volta -è stupido. Cioè, non quella volta e nemmeno tu, eh! Non sei stupido. Solo che quella volta ti sei addormentato sul balcone e ti sei abbronzato, in pratica. E poi ti sei bruciato la pelle e sei diventato tutto rosso, sembravi davvero… eri molto rosso e la pelle diventava bianca e ti si strappava e…” Yachi-san smette di parlare.  
  
Tobio si passa con un po’ di stanchezza la mano sul viso. Non dorme bene da giorni e la sua gita su per la collina non lo ha aiutato in nessun modo. Non ha potuto lavare qualsiasi cosa stesse dentro la scatola che gli ha lasciato il nonno e continua a non avere il coraggio di aprire la scatola. Pensava di immergerla nel fiume e affogarla, finché non sarebbe sembrata pulita. Capisce anche da mezzo addormentato che no, non è proprio una buona idea. Ma sarebbe stato divertente da fare. Ma avrebbe perso il nastro bianco che il nonno ha intrecciato tra le sue mani. Non può davvero aprire quella scatola.  
  
Tobio si alza in piedi, e trova Yachi-san con le sopracciglia aggrottate, che guarda verso il basso, con qualcosa che sembra -lei sembra persa. Come se si rendesse conto di qualcosa che non va. Spaesata. Ecco la parola. Tobio inclina un po’ la testa, per guardare verso i suoi occhi e cercare di capire la sua espressione, ma Yachi-san alza il mento e sforza un sorriso, mentre si gratta la nuca.  
  
“Che stupida” mormora. “Non è mai successa una cosa del genere, no? Dico solo cose strane.” Sforza una risata.  
  
Tobio non lo sa se Yachi-san dice solo cose strane. Alla fine, beh, lui non parla molto con gli altri e loro due non parlano molto tra loro, nonostante siano vicini da quando erano molto piccoli. A pensarci bene, è una cosa strana, che loro due non abbiano mai davvero parlato. Yachi-san era quel tipo di bambina che non faceva altro che parlare, quando erano piccoli. Le pareti degli appartamenti sono sottili e Tobio è sicuro che lei lo abbia sentito litigare con sua sorella, ad esempio, nello stesso modo in cui entrambi ascoltano il silenzio dell’appartamento che sta loro accanto. Yachi-san è sempre sola a casa. Tobio è sempre solo a casa.  
  
Non si sono mai parlati prima, ma sanno questo, l’uno dell’altra. E, in effetti, Tobio una volta si è addormentato sotto il sole, tenendo in mano una palla ed è stato preso in giro da sua sorella per così tanto tempo da non poterlo dimenticare. Forse Yachi-san ha sentito le prese in giro di sua sorella e ha pensato -beh, chissà.  
  
Tobio abbassa lo sguardo. Miwa dice sempre che dovrebbe farsi degli amici, perché lei non può continuare a stargli dietro per tutta la vita. Una delle preoccupazioni della mamma è che Tobio non sembra riuscire ad andare d’accordo con nessuno della sua età, nonostante giochi in una squadra di pallavolo e nonostante continui a ripetere che Kunimi e Kindaichi magari non sono proprio suoi amici, ma che sono suoi compagni. E questo deve voler dire qualcosa. Ormai nessuno ci crede più a questa storia dei compagni, però. Prima poteva essere vero ma... Da quando è morto il nonno sono cambiate tante cose. Tobio ha allontanato tante persone. Miwa ha detto che non lo vuole intorno. Non può certo giocare a pallavolo da solo. E non può nemmeno rimanere da solo per troppo tempo.  
  
“Yachi-san” la chiama, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e i pugni chiusi. Non è strano che loro due siano cresciuti in case così vicine ma non siamo mai riusciti a diventare amici? Nemmeno da piccoli, quando i genitori buttano fuori di casa i bambini perché giochino nel parco? Tobio ha sempre preferito stare a casa del nonno. Ha le camere più grandi e c’è un enorme giardino, lì. Con la morte del nonno, tante cose che erano sue sono state divise tra la famiglia e quella casa non sembra essere stata rivendicata da nessuno. Come non è stata lasciata a nessuno, motivo per cui dovrebbe forse andare allo stato o chissà che altri giri ci possono essere, quando qualcuno lascia qualcosa a nessuno. Si chiede se potrà mai vedere di nuovo quella casa. Se ci si potrà sedere dentro e guardarsi intorno e bere del tè, o giocare a pallavolo nel giardino, come quando era davvero molto piccolo.  
  
Ah. Forse per questo non hanno parlato, quando erano piccoli, lui e Yachi-san. Tobio stava sempre con il nonno. Lo seguiva ovunque andasse. Correva con lui. Giocava con lui. Parlava con lui. Guardava le partite di pallavolo con lui. E adesso lui non c’è. Per questo può decidere se fare amicizia, in questo momento.  
  
Non gli piace questo pensiero. Forse dovrebbe tornarsene dentro casa e chiudere le finestre e non farsi più vedere. Sente un peso sul petto. Il nonno è morto così tanto tempo fa, quindi perché lui si sente ancora così?  
  
“Kageyama-kun?” lo chiama Yachi-san con la testa un po’ inclinata. “Ti senti bene? È stato il sole, vero? Posso portarti dell’acqua. O -dovresti bere dell’acqua! Oppure… senti caldo? Senti che ti gira la testa o…?”  
  
Tobio scuote la testa. Anche se ha la scelta di diventare amico di Yachi-san, comunque, non sa proprio come dovrebbe fare. Non ha niente di interessante da dire e non sa come o su cosa loro due possano legare. Da bambini è più semplice. O forse -fanno sembrare che da bambini tutto è più semplice. Avrebbero potuto giocare insieme al parco. Adesso invece…  
  
“Casa tua è sempre molto silenziosa” commenta Yachi-san. Si gratta dietro l’orecchio. Guarda da un’altra parte. “Lo è anche la mia! Forse per questo all’inizio non me ne sono accorta e pensavo fosse abbastanza normale, mi sono detta ma sì, dai, sono cose che sembrano succedere a tutti quanti, non come quella casa in fondo alla strada. Conosci Yamaguchi-kun? Lui ha mi pare quattro sorelle, forse cinque, non ricordo, e casa loro è così rumorosa… ogni volta che ci passo davanti, sembrano star litigando o facendo una gara di karaoke o qualcosa di così… divertente. Sembrano divertirsi parecchio, non pensi, Kageyama-kun? Anche tu hai una sorella, vero?”  
  
Tobio ha ancora molto sonno. Annuisce piano. Yachi-san annuisce.  
  
“Però è un po’ diverso per te, vero? Lei ha un ragazzo. Lui com’è?”  
  
Tobio non ha la minima idea di come descrivere un sacco di spazzatura ambulante. “Uno schifo.”  
  
“Ha la faccia di uno che sembra uno schifo” concorda Yachi-san, continuando ad annuire. “Un po’ triste come cosa. Perché -poteva essere come un fratellone, per te, eh? Invece… Io sono figlia unica. Non -cioè, no, sì, non me lo hai chiesto, ma mi sembrava di doverlo dire, perché… comunque non è che ci si sente soli, come figli unici! O forse… però...” Yachi-san ride con un punta di nervosismo. Continua a grattarsi dietro l’orecchio. “Avere l’amicizia di qualcun altro è un po’ una responsabilità, no? Mamma dice sempre: se non sei pronta a dare il cento percento di te, allora non fare questa cosa. Non potrei dare sempre il cento percento in un’amicizia.” Ancora questa risata nervosa. “Non ne sono capace.”  
  
Tobio sbatte le palpebre. Non risponde subito, perché non sa come trovare le parole e ha sonno e il sole batte sulle loro teste, forte e caldo e aggressivo. Ma riesce a trovare quello che vuole dire. Sa cosa è giusto dire in questi momenti. È una specie di miracolo, questo. “Nella pallavolo non puoi dare sempre il cento percento. Ci sono giorni in cui puoi dare solo il cinquanta percento e i giorni in cui dai il centoventi percento e va bene anche così. Ci sono giorni in cui puoi fermarti a pensare e giorni in cui devi sempre correre e correre e l’importante è che i giorni in cui devi correre tu corri.” Kunimi non correva mai quando doveva. Tobio abbassa lo sguardo e si sente un po’ in colpa. “Mio nonno diceva che era così anche con le persone. A volte puoi dare il dieci percento e chi ti vuole bene lo sa e lo accetta e non pensa che sei cattivo per questo. A volte dai il centoventi percento. A volte fai una via di mezzo. Perché forse è vero che l’amicizia è una responsabilità. Però non è solo tua. Si divide in due persone, così non è troppo pesante.”  
  
Tobio guarda verso il pavimento del suo balconcino. Ha ripetuto qualcosa che sua mamma gli ha detto e che lui ancora non ha proprio capito. Dopo un litigio con Kunimi e Kindaichi. Dopo -no, non era stato un litigio. Coi litigi Tobio sa che cosa deve fare. È stato un attacco. Quando lo hanno messo in panchina e chi ha detto di non sopportarlo più erano proprio Kunimi e Kindaichi. Non ha ancora capito perché la mamma glielo abbia voluto dire, ma sembrava un discorso giusto da ripetere a Yachi-san in questo momento. Si sente in colpa per non capire questo discorso, però. Non del tutto.  
  
Yachi-san appoggia i gomiti sul parapetto e sorride, questa volta senza nervosismo, inclinando un po’ la testa. “Tu sei un bravo ragazzo, vero, Kageyama-kun?” gli chiede. “Non sembra, all’inizio, ma lo sei. Sono contenta che siamo vicini di casa.”  
  
Tobio fa una smorfia con le labbra e il sorriso di Yachi-san si allarga ancora di più.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 ** _v. Yuu è più che consapevole che quel fiume non è sempre stato ai piedi della montagna_**  
  
  
Yuu è più che consapevole che quel fiume non è sempre stato ai piedi della montagna e ricorda di essersi svegliato, un giorno e di aver incontrato un canale d’acqua che scorreva trai campi di suo nonno e si è detto _eh no._  
  
Il nonno gli aveva raccontato tante volte di quando le persone venivano a rubare il raccolto di cavoli e cocomeri e pomodori la notte. Yuu ha sempre aiutato il nonno, con la sua salopette marrone o con la sua maglietta bianca senza maniche, soprattutto trai campi di pesche. Yuu adora le pesche. Non poteva sopportare l’idea che qualcuno gliene rubasse anche soltanto una. Ormai il colore rosso e rosa dei loro fiori era caduto per terra, per lasciare spazio al verde delle foglie e ai frutti non ancora maturi. Ma dei tempi di maturazione e dei tempi di raccolta, di solito, ai ladri importa poco.  
  
Il nonno ha quasi tutti i campi a valle, ma il pescheto si trova su per la montagna e per vederlo tutto, o anche solo per arrivare fino al pesco più in alto, quando era piccolo, Yuu prendeva un piccolo vagone su una monorotaia automatizzata e gli piaceva tantissimo scendere e salire con quella. Era come avere un treno personale. Un treno personale pieno di pesche. Ci è salito per la prima volta quando era molto piccolo e ricorda un suo cugino dire: questi saranno tuoi, eh.  
  
La divisione delle terre del nonno -sarebbe meglio non farle, ma il nonno ha sempre detto che Yuu si sarebbe preso cura dei peschi. Divisione o meno. I peschi hanno un valore non indifferente, per questo hanno deciso di metterli su per la montagna. I peschi proteggono dagli spiriti maligni e Yuu avrebbe protetto i peschi dal male. Era il suo compito. O sarebbe stato il suo… beh. Comunque. Toccava a lui farlo. Prima o poi.  
  
Quando il fiume è comparso dal nulla (perché Yuu non ha illusioni ottiche, non ha mai sofferto di allucinazioni, _lo sa_ che quel fiume è comparso dal nulla), ha deciso che doveva andare a controllare i suoi pescheti. Di notte. Non è stata un’idea molto brillante, in effetti, ma nessuno lo aveva fermato. Si era infilato le scarpe, seduto sul genkan, poi era scivolato verso il giardino e aveva preso il suo trenino personale ed era rimasto proprio in mezzo al pescheto. Il sole era tramontato e Yuu se ne stava seduto, con le gambe incrociate e un bastone in mano. Era sorta la luna e Yuu era rimasto in silenzio, ad aspettare un qualcosa che potesse danneggiare, in qualche modo, i suoi amati peschi. Sarebbe rimasto lì anche fino all’alba, non gli importava. (Aveva avuto paura per così tanto tempo…)(Non poteva permettersi di avere paura _in quel momento.)_  
  
È stato lì che lo ha visto. Che è successo. Il miracolo più grande della sua vita. Una cosa meravigliosa che non sa come spiegare.  
  
Yuu aveva sbadigliato e si era stropicciato un occhio. Aveva sistemato le ginocchia a terra e il sedere sui talloni e si era detto di rimanere vigile e pronto per qualsiasi cosa. Non aveva per niente sonno. No, no. E un fiore tardivo di pesco gli è caduto sul naso, per poi scivolargli tra le mani. Yuu era assonnato, gli si chiudevano gli occhi. Ma era abbastanza sveglio da poter giurare che, mentre questo fiore tardivo gli cadeva tra le mani, qualcosa è cambiato.  
  
Yuu ha sbattuto le palpebre. In quel momento in cui ha chiuso gli occhi… aveva davvero tanto sonno, forse si è addormentato.  
  
Ha sentito la testa cadergli in avanti, insieme alle braccia e, per un momento, è stato tutto buio. Se si è addormentato, non ha sognato. Se invece è rimasto sveglio non si è mosso per un po’. Ha riaperto gli occhi dopo alcuni secondi. Almeno, gli è sembrato che fossero passati pochi secondi. Si sentiva un po’ spossato e come se le sue mani non fossero davvero sue. Era una sensazione strana. Il bastone era caduto accanto a lui, per poi rotolare verso un albero. Yuu si è ritrovato con la fronte posata sulla fronte di un ragazzo castano, con gli occhi chiusi, dei vestiti tradizionali che lo coprivano del tutto e in un modo troppo pesante per un clima così caldo. Il ragazzo non sudava.  
  
Yuu ha aggrottato le sopracciglia. Erano entrambi dei bambini, in realtà. Dieci anni, più o meno. Non erano ancora ragazzi. Ma a Yuu piaceva dire che era un uomo.  
  
Quel ragazzino dormiva con tanta tranquillità tra le braccia di Yuu. Sembrava sereno. Non c’era niente che lo preoccupasse. Non sembrava un ladro. E non poteva essere uno spirito malvagio. I peschi non fanno avvicinare gli spiriti malvagi. Forse anche lui era qui per proteggere il pescheto. Non poteva essere cattivo. No. gli esseri malvagi non sono così. Belli. Sereni. Indifesi. Gli spiriti malvagi nelle storie hanno sempre i denti appuntiti e degli orribili capelli sporchi. I capelli di quel ragazzo, nonostante fossero corti, si vedeva che erano setosi e ben curati. Yuu aveva voglia di passarci le dita in mezzo. Ai capelli. E di sentire il loro odore. E aveva questa strana voglia di abbraciare questo corpo e proteggerlo da… da? Non era anche lui un pesco? Se è venuto fuori da un fiore di pesco, quel ragazzo non era una specie di pesca?  
  
Yuu ha posato una mano sulla guancia del ragazzetto, gli ha accarezzato lo zigomo, per curiosità. Aveva la pelle morbida. Era anche freddo. Yuu ha provato a coprirlo un po’ di più. Ha pensato di togliersi la giacca e posargliela sulle spalle. Forse avrebbe aiutato. Quando si stava sfilando la giacca, qualcosa si è mosso sotto le vesti tradizionali.  
  
Due ali. Nere nere. Non era una pesca, quindi. Le cose non sono cambiate molto nella testa di Yuu, però.  
  
Il ragazzetto ha mosso la testa sulle cosce di Yuu. I suoi capelli castani (sembravano castani) erano tutti spettinati ma non erano lunghi abbastanza per cadergli sulla fronte, o sugli occhi. “Sei come Chikara” ha mormorato Yuu. Poi ha alzato un lato delle labbra. “Non ti senti solo a dormire tutto il tempo?”  
  
Il ragazzo ha aperto entrambi gli occhi, piano piano, e Yuu ha posato anche l’altra mano sul lato del suo viso. Non assomigliava a Chikara, però. Se non fosse stato per quelle ali, coperte dai suoi vestiti, Yuu non avrebbe capito la sua natura e, in realtà, anche in quel momento, quando l’ha scoperta, non gli è importato molto. “Mi sentirei meno solo, se fossi sveglio?” aveva chiesto il ragazzo, girandosi sulla schiena. Aveva la voce roca. Doveva star dormendo da veramente molto tempo. Chikara aveva detto qualcosa sull’addormentarsi arrivati a una certa età.  
  
Yuu aveva sorriso. “Ti tengo compagnia io” gli aveva assicurato.  
  
  
  
  
  
 ** _v. Kageyama Tobio ama il latte intero_**  
  
Tobio beve il suo latte vicino al distributore e sulle gambe porta la scatola che gli ha lasciato il nonno. Davvero non sa che cosa dovrebbe fare. Sono tre giorni che la porta ovunque lui vada, perché la mamma non si renda conto che l’ha rubata dal suo armadio. Il mistero della scatola e del perché tutti quanti i membri della famiglia la vogliano, continuerà a essere un mistero, finché Tobio non troverà il coraggio di sfilare il nastro del nonno. Sarebbe tutto più facile, se non sentisse le voci di spiriti (crede che siano spiriti, almeno, pensa che siano spiriti. Potrebbero essere degli yokai.)  
  
Tobio aggrotta le sopracciglia e inclina un po’ la testa, continuando a bere il suo latte in scatola. Se fosse uno yokai, pensa, dovrebbe capire che tipo di yokai. Ci sono quelli che sono buoni, ma Tobio ha sentito parlare molto di più di yokai cattivi, soprattutto da sua sorella. Gli yokai che rubano i bambini soli, ad esempio. Quella è la storia che piace raccontare di più a Miwa. Che i bambini soli possono essere portati via da uno yokai a forma di palloncino, che prende le loro anime e le porta… non crede che li porti nel Nirvana. Era una di quelle storie che Miwa racconta e raccontava perché Tobio non sa farsi amici. Poi si mette a ridere. _Potrò avere la tua camera, finalmente, e toglierò la rete di pallavolo dal giardino._ È davvero molto crudele, Miwa, quando vuole.  
  
Come si chiamava quello yokai? Era uno yokai, vero? Potrebbe esserci nascosto un kappa, dentro questa scatola e potrebbe decidere di mangiare Tobio. Anche se Tobio non è più un bambino. Quindi non dovrebbe volerlo mangiare. Spera. Poi, perché suo nonno dovrebbe aver nascosto un kappa dentro un’eredità sua? Nah. Cioè, potrebbe averlo fatto, per puro divertimento. Dicono sempre che i Kageyama hanno un buon senso dell’umorismo (tutti tranne Tobio, a quanto pare), quindi forse tutto questo è solo un lungo ed elaborato scherzo che tutta la famiglia sta facendo a Tobio.  
  
Beh. Lui non ha intenzione di sfilare il nastro. Non importa quanti spiriti gli dicano che deve lavare qualsiasi cosa ci sia lì dentro perché l’ha sporcato. Tobio muove la caviglia in cerchio, per riscaldare e sentire la condizione dei suoi muscoli. Uhm. Sta provando a non sporcare nemmeno le sue scarpe da ginnastica.  
  
“Quello lo devi dare a tua sorella?” chiede qualcuno.  
  
Tobio alza la testa di scatto, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e Yamaguchi dell’ultima casa sulla via sobbalza indietro, come se fosse stato spaventato da un solo sguardo. Alza le mani, per far capire che è indifeso e sorride. Tobio torna a bere il suo latte.  
  
“Scusa” mormora Yamaguchi dell’ultima casa, grattandosi la nuca. “Devo averti spaventato. Tua sorella ha detto di dirti che sarebbe tornata a casa tardi. Le ho detto che noi due non… beh, non parliamo moltissimo. Non so perché. Forse poi lei ha chiesto a qualcun altro, perché mi ha guardato e poi ha detto che era vero.” Yamaguchi dell’ultima casa sulla via ride con troppo nervosismo, tirandosi un po’ indietro. “Quindi forse lo avrà detto ai tuoi amici. Forse dovevano dirtelo loro, ma ti ho visto con la busta, quindi ho pensato che magari non te lo avevano detto. E sto parlando tantissimo, mi dispiace. Era solo per…”  
  
Tobio mordicchia la sua cannuccia. “Non mi dà fastidio” dice. Si gira verso Yamaguchi dell’ultima casa sulla via. “Che parli. Io non ho amici. Ma non mi dispiace sentire le persone parlare.”  
  
Yamaguchi dell’ultima casa sulla via abbassa lo sguardo, abbassa anche le mani e si siede vicino a Tobio. “Devi…” inizia a chiedere, ma si ferma di scatto. Si alza in piedi (nonostante si fosse appena seduto), fa due balzi verso il distributore e inizia una specie di ballo per cercare monete (Tobio crede che sia quello, sì) e quando trova qualcosa sospira di sollievo. Schiaccia dei tasti, aspetta che le lattine cadano verso lo sportello e poi torna, sempre con dei balzi nervosi (Yamaguchi dell’ultima casa della via ha davvero tanta energia nervosa, forse tanta quanta ne ha Yachi-san) torna vicino a Tobio, schiaffandogli in faccia una scatoletta di latte scremato (fresco). “Per dopo” spiega, lasciandogliela nella mano libera.  
  
“Grazie.”  
  
Yamaguchi dell’ultima casa sulla via sembra davvero tanto felice. “Prego!” quasi grida. “Neanche io ho tantissimi amici, in realtà! Solo uno. Le mie sorelle mi dicono sempre: trovati altri amici. Il tuo amico immaginario non ti aiuterà a sopravvivere al liceo. Non sono molto gentili, ma credo che ci tengano, e questa è la cosa importante, alla fine.”  
  
Amico immaginario, ha detto. Tobio mordicchia la cannuccia del suo latte, mentre apre la scatola finita, per schiacciarla e poi buttarla nella spazzatura. Anche lui è contento, perché Yamaguchi dell’ultima casa sulla via gli ha dato dell’altro latte. Solo una persona gentile farebbe una cosa del genere. Gli piace. “Lo dice anche mia sorella” risponde alla fine, mentre schiaccia la scatoletta. “Che lei non può sempre starmi dietro.”  
  
“È un po’ il loro modo di prendersi cura di noi, credo” continua lui, incrociando le braccia. “Le mie sorelle pensano sempre che potrei passarmela male senza nessuno, perché, beh, non sono poi così popolare io e non sono bravo a farmi amici.”  
  
Tobio dubita che non sappia farsi amici. A lui sta simpatico. Yamaguchi dell’ultima casa sulla via sembra una di quelle persone con cui ti siedi e puoi mangiare tranquillo, mentre loro parlano di tutto. Con Yachi-san ti devi un po’ sforzare a parlare. Lei a volte parla troppo velocemente e Tobio perde i fili del discorso, è un po’ più difficile seguirla, ma Tobio sente che lei e Yamaguchi dell’ultima casa della via sono delle brave persone. E che gli piacciono. Deve essere per il latte. Tobio non ha mai avuto un buon istinto e le persone sono difficili da capire. Ma gli sembra così.  
  
“Tu non parli molto, vero?” gli chiede con mezzo sorriso. “Quella busta è importante?”  
  
Tobio abbassa lo sguardo per guardare la scatola che gli ha lasciato il nonno. “Sì” risponde.  
  
“Sì” ripete Yamaguchi dell’ultima casa della via. Unisce le mani sulle cosce. “La porti in giro da qualche giorno, un po’ me lo aspettavo.”  
  
Se Tobio trovasse il coraggio di aprirla -beh, non ne ha il coraggio, quindi non importa. Voleva aprirla con Miwa, ma lei dice sempre di avere cose da fare. E che sono fatti suoi, questi, non deve per forza mettere in mezzo anche lui. Tobio pensava che sua sorella fosse curiosa di scoprire il segreto quanto lo era lui. A quanto pare, invece, Miwa aveva avuto uno slancio di paladina della giustizia, ridando a Tobio quel che lei pensava fosse di Tobio, e poi aveva perso interesse nella faccenda. Beh. Sì, sono anche queste caratteristiche di Miwa che suo fratello conosceva anche troppo bene.  
  
“È pesante?”  
  
“Un po’” risponde, con la testa inclinata. Vuole bere il latte che gli ha portato. Lo può fare? Sarebbe maleducazione? Ha schiacciato la scatola del latte prima. Cosa direbbe la mamma? Il latte fa bene alle ossa (ma fa venire i brufoli, aggiungerebbe Miwa). “Ma non importa.”  
  
“No?”  
  
“È come avere il nonno con me, quindi non importa.”  
  
Yamaguchi dell’ultima casa sulla via, abbassa lo sguardo. Forse si sente triste. Tobio davvero non sa dire. Deve comunque prendere il suo latte, quindi sostituisce la scatola piena, nella busta con quella schiacciata e torna a bere latte.  
  
“Tu giochi a pallavolo” continua, curvando un po’ la schiena. Non è una domanda. Lo ha visto allenarsi sulla battuta da Shimadamart.  
  
“Anche tu giochi a pallavolo” ride Yamaguchi sciogliendo le braccia dalla posizione chiusa di poco prima. “Sei un alzatore, vero? Dicono che sei bravo.”  
  
Non è importante se Tobio è bravo oppure no. Inclina un po’ la testa. Yamaguchi dell’ultima casa sulla via dice che non ha molti amici e che le sue sorelle vorrebbero che lui riuscisse a farsene. Quindi loro due si trovano nella stessa situazione e Yamaguchi sembra essere una persona gentile. Gli ha dato del latte. E Tobio sta iniziando ad avere noia della solitudine. È passata una settimana e a casa non c’è mai nessuno e non sa dove andare e non sa con chi giocare. Non è bravo a fare amicizia, ma è bravo a trovare delle squadre. Non è bravo a entrare nelle squadre ma… ma… “A te piacerebbe giocare a pallavolo, qualche volta? Insieme?” chiede con lo sguardo basso.  
  
Yamaguchi muove le spalle e sembra sospirare. “Speravo davvero tanto che tu me lo chiedessi” risponde, con mezza risata.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_vi. Avere a che fare con dei tengu giovani è complicato, per questo hanno mandato Takeda Ittetsu a parlare coi cinque tengu della montagna_**  
  
Avere a che fare con dei tengu giovani è complicato, per questo hanno mandato Takeda Ittetsu a parlare coi cinque tengu della montagna. Secondo quello che Ittetsu ha capito, i cinque tengu sono imprigionati qua sopra, contro il loro volere e senza una vera spiegazione di questa punizione divina. Il fiume di lacrime che si è creato qui cinque anni fa li imprigiona e nessuno nel Consiglio può farci niente. Né è interessato a questi bambini. Non portano nessun vantaggio alla specie, gli hanno detto. Hanno anche aggiunto che sembrano i tipi di casi persi che piacciono tanto a Ittetsu. Tutti e cinque si sono addormentati intorno ai dodici anni e tutti e cinque sono privi di famiglia e privi di un nido a cui andare o tornare.  
  
“Io _ho_ una famiglia” ribatte Sugawara-kun, seduto sul ramo di una vecchia quercia. Dondola i piedi, cerca di sorridere ma sembra essere molto irritato dalla situazione. Ittetsu ha letto di lui, conosce la sua storia. Un mezzo umano e un mezzo tengu. Non porta con sé il bastone dei tengu e non usa le sue ali. Si arrampica sui rami con la forza delle braccia e prova a non scendere più, perché arrampicarsi prende troppo tempo e troppo spazio e troppa energia e lui non vuole sprecarne nemmeno un po’. “Che voi siate degli incapaci e non riusciate a trovare mio padre non vuol dire che mio padre non esista.” Si rifiuta di usare i poteri dei tengu. Rinnega la sua parte immortale. È privo di ambizione, secondo quello che dice suo nonno. Morirà in pochi anni, come l’umano che vuole essere.  
  
Ittetsu sbatte le palpebre e stringe la mano intorno al suo bastone. Sugawara-kun è ancora molto giovane, deve aver scelto la morte già a quest’età perché è stato separato da sua madre. È un problema serio. Perdere qualcuno della specie per una cosa del genere è un problema che si deve risolvere. Che quel ragazzo abbia iniziato a crescere perché ha scelto la sua mortalità e non perché ha trovato il suo nido è…  
  
“Io comunque non devo obbedire a lei” continua Sugawara-kun, con una smorfia. Fa un gesto con il dito. “Giri i tacchi e se ne torni da dove è venuto.”  
  
Azumane-kun chiude gli occhi e si passa entrambe le mani sul viso. Shimizu, in mezzo al fiume di lacrime, alza gli occhi al cielo. Sawamura-kun, invece, fa una smorfia di disgusto. “Sei solo un bambino viziato” lo accusa.  
  
“È vero” ribatte Sugawara-kun. “È proprio quello che sono. Un bambino viziato. Prima di obbedire alla cieca al primo tengu che si fa vedere da queste parti, voglio vedere mio padre. E sa che cos’altro voglio?” Si gira verso Ittetsu, con un sorriso di circostanza e la testa inclinata. “Voglio vedere la tomba di mia madre. Dopo aver visitato la tomba di mia madre, farò tutto quello che volete. Ma questo ve lo avevo già detto.”  
  
“I tengu non hanno mai fatto nulla di buono per me” gli dà ragione Shimizu-san. Alza lo sguardo verso Ittetsu. Lui conosce anche la sua storia, ovviamente. Gli anni passati sotto terra non hanno spezzato il suo spirito. È una cosa buona. È davvero una ragazza forte. “Non ho intenzione di far nulla di buono per i tengu, dunque.” Tiene la mani sulla superficie dell’acqua. Si nutre di queste lacrime. Ittetsu sa che hanno ragione a comportarsi in questo modo, non sa come convincerli di qualcosa a cui non crede nemmeno lui.  
  
Sospira, passandosi una mano dietro il collo. “Non ve lo chiederei se non fosse legato a questo fiume” spiega loro. “Le vesti di Sojobo-dono potrebbero essere la vostra via di fuga da questa montagna e voi siete gli unici che possono vigilare da qui per tutto il giorno, tutti i giorni. Così finalmente potresti vedere la tomba di tua madre, Sugawara-kun.”  
  
“Crede che io sia un deficiente?” sbotta il ragazzo. Azumane-kun lo prende dal braccio, per non farlo cadere. Lo tiene ben stretto. Scuote la testa, per fargli capire che deve rimanere calmo. Sugawara-kun si morde l’interno della guancia e tira via il braccio, per liberarsi dalla stretta del suo amico. “So quanto poco contiamo per il Consiglio. Non sono stupido. Anche se incontrassimo le vesti e le consegnassimo, voi ci lascereste qui. Mio nonno è uno di voi, so come vi comportate. Se anche trovassi quelle vesti e se anche riuscissi ad averle… io non ve le darei. E voi non avete nessun potere su di me.”  
  
“Tu sei un tengu!” gli grida Sawamura-kun, girandosi verso di lui. “Lo capisci sì o no che sei un tengu? Quelle sono le vesti del nostro re! E non puoi disobbedire a un ordine del nostro re! Tu sei un tengu!”  
  
“Io sono un essere umano!” grida a sua volta Sugawara-kun, alzandosi in piedi sul ramo.  
  
“Gli esseri umani hanno delle ali?” grida Sawamura-kun. Anche lui si alza in piedi, tiene i pugni chiusi, si muove verso l’albero. “Gli esseri umani possono usare la magia? Gli esseri umani hanno il tuo aspetto? Sei solo un codardo, è questo che sei! Sei una vergogna per tutti noi tengu, ma rimani un tengu!”  
  
Sugawara-kun gli tira addosso delle noci, non gli fa nemmeno male. “Io sono un essere umano” sibila, coi denti stretti. “Mia madre era un essere umano, quindi è questo quello che sono.”  
  
“Suga…” inizia Azumane-kun, cercando di tirarlo giù dal braccio.  
  
“E pensi che gli esseri umani ti accetterebbero?” ride Sawamura-kun. Le cose stanno andando fuori controllo. Ittetsu non doveva essere mandato qui. Sono troppo giovani. Sono stati dimenticati per troppo tempo. Non è colpa loro. “Gli esseri umani ti esorcizzerebbero. Ti vedrebbero camminare e farebbero di tutto per farti del male. Per gli esseri umani, tu non sei un essere umano. E dovresti ringraziare Sojobo-dono e tuo nonno se noi tengu ti vediamo come uno di noi.”  
  
“Daichi…”  
  
“Ringrazio tutti i giorni Sojobo-dono. Sì eh. Lo ringrazio perché mi sono allontanato dai miei genitori per chiedere a lui che ovunque mi fossi addormentato il mio corpo fosse restituito a mia madre, ma mi ha lasciato per un secolo a marcire su una montagna, che poi è diventata una prigione per me e per altri tengu. Perché loro sapevano che eravamo qui e non hanno fatto niente, finché non è tornato loro utile. Pensi che non abbiano altre vesti di Sojobo-dono? Pensi che non sappiano come farci uscire? Eppure noi siamo ancora qui. Oh, sì. Tutti i giorni ringrazio Sojobo-dono.” Unisce le mani, come se dovesse pregare. “Grazie Sojobo-dono, grazie, grazie mille, per aver lasciato che sotterrassero Shimizu all’età di _otto anni_ , per aver lasciato Asahi da solo a girare senza protezione, ringrazio anche da parte tua, per averti lasciato qui, per averti visto come inutile quando il tuo bastone si è rotto. Grazie Sojobo-dono, grazie mille! Cosa farei senza di te?”  
  
“Suga, basta” mormora Azumane-kun.  
  
Shimizu tiene un lato delle labbra alzato. Non aggiunge niente. Sugawara-kun non ha ancora finito, in realtà. Sawamura abbassa lo sguardo. Il suo bastone rotto… Il ragazzo sembra volersi mettere a piangere.  
  
“Sei solo un leccaculo, Daichi.” Lo indica con una smorfia. Si gira di nuovo verso Ittetsu, incrociando le braccia. “E lei veda di non tornare qui. Perché se la vedo di nuovo qui, le giuro che mio nonno sarà molto contento, perché so ancora come usare la magia, ma a lei non piacerà.”  
  
Ittetsu sospira.  
  
“La stessa cosa vale per me” aggiunge Shimizu-san. Sbatte le palpebre. Mette le mani in acqua. “Se lei si avvicinerà di nuovo ai miei amici, io mi arrabbierò molto.” C’è un motivo se Shimizu-san è stata imprigionata all’età di otto anni.  
  
Ittetsu muove il suo bastone, sospira di nuovo. “Voi avete ragione a essere arrabbiati” dice loro, con un tono calmo. “Il Consiglio non vi ha trattati bene. Gli adulti non vi hanno trattato bene. Abbiamo fatto molti errori. Ma credetemi quando vi dico che io sono qui per rimediare. Che voglio davvero aiutarvi.”  
  
Shimizu-san e Sugawara-kun fanno una smorfia di disgusto. Non gli credono nemmeno un po’. Come potrebbero? Ittetsu non può disobbedire agli ordini del Consiglio. È un tengu, dopotutto. Ci sono regole che deve rispettare. Ha chiesto ai ragazzi di aiutarlo ad avere indietro le vesti del re, come gli era stato ordinato. Ha rivelato loro che le vesti di Sojobo-dono potrebbero aiutarli a uscire dalla montagna, cosa che, anche guardando bene e da vicino, non gli era stata proibita di fare.   
  
Sta davvero cercando di aiutarli. Spera che Sugawara-kun e Shimizu-san capiscano questa cosa.  
  
Ittetsu muove il bastone che tiene in mano, facendolo tintinnare. Se anche i ragazzi non hanno capito, beh, lui ha intenzione di recuperare le vesti, costi quel che costi. E farà uscire da lì quei ragazzi, costi quel che costi, Shimizu sarà finalmente libera, Sugawara-kun potrà vedere la tomba di sua madre, Sawamura-kun potrà vedere i suoi fratelli e… Azumane-kun… lui… lui potrà scoprire quanto può essere coraggioso.  
  
Ennoshita-kun alza lo sguardo verso di lui. Sta seduto, dalla parte del fiume che gli permette di muoversi dove vuole. Questa è casa sua. “Takeda-sensei” bisbiglia. “Se Sojobo-dono scoprisse questa sua piccola trasgressione, forse anche lei si ritroverà da quella parte del fiume.” Poi sorride.  
  
“Mi rimane poco tempo per scoprire altre vie d’uscita, quindi” risponde anche lui con un sorriso.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 ** _vi. Kageyama Tobio riesce a sentire le voci di persone che non esistono_**  
  
Hinata Shoyo, che ha detto a Tobio di chiamarlo soltanto Shoyo e che quindi Tobio ha deciso di chiamare Hinata, sorride con le braccia ben alzate per farsi vedere dall’altra parte del fiume. Saltella anche. “Sono così contento che ti sei ricordato di venire fino a qui!” esclama, tirandosi un pochino indietro. “Ho avuto paura che dimenticassi di farlo. La magia qui intorno è davvero molto potente. Tsukki dice che Yamaguchi dimentica tre quarti delle loro conversazioni, perché lui non è affine con la magia. Neanche Tsukki è affine, ma penso che il loro legame aiuti molto a non farsi dimenticare.” Hinata sforza un sorriso. Giocherella con le dita. “Tu lo conosci Yamaguchi, vero? Siete amici?”  
  
Tobio è venuto fino a qui perché gli fa piacere fare una corsa, prima di colazione, non perché volesse vedere Hinata nello specifico, anche se ha molte domande da fargli. Si guarda intorno. Yamaguchi, dice lui. “Qualche giorno fa io e Yamaguchi dell’ultima casa sulla via abbiamo parlato. Mi ha dato del latte” risponde. Posa lo zaino con la scatola che gli ha lasciato il nonno sul prato. Non ha corso abbastanza. Voleva arrivare fino alla cima della montagna, ma qualcosa gli dice che non è proprio una bella idea. “Nessuno dei due ha molti amici” finisce. Sbatte le palpebre e si gira verso Hinata. “Tu che cosa sei?” gli chiede.  
  
“Sono un essere umano” si affretta a rispondere lui. Uhm. Sospettoso. Perché un essere umano dovrebbe essere pronto a ricordare che è un essere umano? “Tu mi -no. Aspetta. Uhm. Non ho capito nemmeno io molto bene cosa è successo, ma so che noi ci conoscevamo. Io -mi ricordo di te.”  
  
Tobio fa una smorfia. “Va bene.” Scrolla le spalle. Gli sembra abbastanza realistica come cosa. Tira fuori la scatola che gli ha lasciato il nonno. Voleva correre con la scatola in mano, ma la mamma era sveglia e aveva paura che gliela vedesse. Deve controllare che il fiocco del nonno sia intatto. Non si è ingiallito. Non si è nemmeno rovinato. Bene. È contento così.  
  
“Non mi vuoi chiedere nient’altro?” lagna Hinata dall’altra parte del fiume. “Ci dobbiamo svegliare prima dell’alba per vederci e tu nemmeno mi guardi in faccia.”  
  
“Tu ti svegli prima dell’alba per vedere me” ribatte Tobio, posando la scatola sull’erba. “Io sono qui per la mia corsa mattutina.”  
  
Hinata fa una smorfia, tira indietro le spalle e ruota gli occhi. “Senti, l’altra volta… io ti ho sempre chiamato, lo sai? Nel senso. Ti ho chiamato quando ti vedevo. Questa cosa dell’alba… cioè, sei tu che non puoi vedere me, non il contrario, okay? Era solo che volevo parlare faccia a faccia. Come quando eravamo bambini, capito? E quindi ti chiamavo per questo. Però tu -cioè non importava quanto io ti chiamassi tu, ugh, tu non riuscivi a sentirmi, sai? E quindi, ehm, mi chiedevo, senti, ma, l’altra volta -perché sei riuscito a sentirmi? Io me lo chiedo ma non capisco proprio cosa possa essere successo e…”  
  
Tobio inclina un po’ la testa. Cosa è successo l’altra volta. Non sa cosa ci sia di diverso da quando Hinata lo chiamava, in realtà. “Questa volta ti ho sentito” dice. Assottiglia lo sguardo. “Quindi sono venuto qui.”  
  
“Pura fortuna, dici?” Hinata deglutisce e abbassa lo sguardo. “Va bene se non mi guardi, non importa. Però senti, quella volta che ti ho detto che… a me dispiace. Volevo dirti questo. Che mi dispiace.”  
  
“Per cosa?” Tobio gira la testa verso Hinata, che sorride e scrolla le spalle. Quel ragazzo gli sembra familiare, ma non sa davvero dire il perché. È come un parente che non vedi da anni e che poi incontri e di cui non ricordi il nome o l’età ma che sai che, a un certo punto della sua vita ha fatto parte di te. “Come ci conosciamo, noi due?” gli chiede.  
  
“Tu eri amico di Yacchan” risponde Hinata. Si siede per terra e incrocia le gambe. Tobio abbassa lo sguardo. Yacchan. Yacchan suona come Yachi-san. Loro non sono amici, però, Tobio e Yachi-san. Loro hanno appena iniziato a bere del tè insieme. “Vicini di casa. E ogni tanto tua sorella vi portava al parco, poi vi lasciava lì. Voi eravate i bambini che giocavano con la scatola di sabbia. Ah, sì, mi ricordo.” Hinata posa le mani per terra, guarda verso l’alto. “E io vi ho rotto un castello, senza volere. Così ci siamo conosciuti. Poi -tu giochi ancora a pallavolo, vero?”  
  
“Sì.”  
  
Hinata sorride e annuisce con forza. “Così siamo diventati amici!” esclama. “Perché sei così bravo a giocare, ti devo ancora battere. Mi sto allenando per batterti, lo sai? Appena troveremo il modo di attraversare il fiume, io e Tsukki…”  
  
“Tu e Tsukki?” chiede Tobio.  
  
“Vi batteremo” riprende Hinata con una risata.  
  
Tobio fa una smorfia. Sta per dire che è troppo basso per batterlo. Non perché pensi chissà che cosa delle persone basse ma perché gli piace dare fastidio. Ma quando apre bocca, l’immagine di un ragazzino che gli grida in faccia _sono basso, ma so saltare!_ lo ferma. Sente come un -come un pum! in pancia, davvero non sa come descriverlo. Era Hinata. Tobio aggrotta le sopracciglia. Era Hinata, quel ragazzino. Sente di star perdendo la stretta intorno alla scatola. Alza lo sguardo per guardare dall’altra parte del fiume, ma non vede niente. Lì non c’è nessuno.  
  
“Non mi vedi più, eh?” chiede la voce di Hinata. “In effetti, alba è finita. Dovresti andare a correre, Kageyama-kun.”  
  
Tobio torna a guardare verso il basso. “Ti ho detto di non chiamarmi così.”


	3. L'ambizione di tutti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi decide di prendere in mano la situazione, Kinoshita si sente in colpa, Ukai sa di essere la causa principale di tanti di questi problemi, e Kageyama -beh, Kageyama passa una giornata con sua sorella

**_vii. Hitoka prende in mano la terra della riva del fiume e la spalma sul palmo, nello stesso modo in cui Shimizu-san spalma le gocce d’acqua sulle sue di mani_**  
  
Hitoka prende in mano la terra della riva del fiume e la spalma sul palmo, nello stesso modo in cui Shimizu-san spalma le gocce d’acqua sulle sue di mani. È un posto triste, questo. Il fiume fa venire voglia di piangere a chiunque ci si avvicini, ma nessuno sa davvero il perché. Hitoka forse ha un sospetto, ma ha paura di sembrare arrogante a dire certe cose. Ha paura di ferire i sentimenti delle persone intorno a lei. Che tipo di persona ferisce gli altri senza pensare alle conseguenze? “Vorrei che fossimo tutti felici” sussurra, con gli occhi bassi. Ha le mani sporche di terra e fango.  
  
Ne ha parlato, negli ultimi tempi, con Kageyama-kun, il suo vicino di casa, che va in giro per il quartiere con una palla e con quella busta della spesa, che sembra essere importante. Non è il miglior modo per stringere il rapporto con qualcuno, in realtà, parlare delle cose che non si possono vedere, ma ha sentito il bisogno di farlo. C’è qualcosa in Kageyama-kun e Yamaguchi-kun che le fa pensare -non sa perché, ma è come se ci fossero dei ricordi legati a loro che non sono mai esistiti. C’è la possibilità di un’amicizia che è andata persa nella corrente di questo tristissimo fiume. Hitoka non sa come altro spiegarlo. C’è qualcosa di molto speciale in loro. Ha la sensazione di poter davvero essere al sicuro, con loro. Per questo ha parlato.  
  
Nei film, la donna che riesce a vedere cose che gli altri non possono vedere, ha detto Kageyama-kun con le sopracciglia aggrottate, sono trattate come pazze, ma alla fine hanno sempre ragione. Se si ascoltassero di più, magari più persone nei film sopravviverebbero. Hitoka ha trovato questo ragionamento rassicurante, Yamaguchi-kun, invece, era scoppiato a ridere e aveva dato una pacca a Kageyama-kun dicendo che il messaggio era chiaro, ma magari doveva imparare a parlare meglio.  
E comunque, tutti e tre vedono cose che non esistono. È stato un sollievo parlarne. Si è sentita davvero meno sola.  
  
Yamaguchi-kun vede un ragazzo della loro età con gli occhiali, che continua a chiamare Tsukki, durante la luna piena. Kageyama-kun vede un ragazzo rumoroso che non fa che saltare poco prima dell’alba. E se vanno a cercarli durante la luna nuova, ad esempio, oppure dopo l’alba, quelle persone non sono lì. Non solo. Kageyama-kun ha aggiunto che, per quanto per lui sia normale sentire delle voci di persone-non-reali, ha sentito la voce di Hinata da lontano, il giorno in cui lo ha incontrato, ma, prima di quel momento, per quanto Hinata dicesse di aver chiamato e di aver gridato il suo nome per avere la sua attenzione, Kageyama-kun non ha sentito neanche un suono da lui.  
  
Per Hitoka tutta questa storia è diversa. Non sa quanto può davvero raccontare ai suoi nuovi amici. Si sono appena incontrati. Non vuole essere la donna pazza che nessuno ascolta dei film. Vuole essere il protagonista che prova ad aiutare e che salva tutti. Anche se lei non lo è. Non è il protagonista, non ha le carte in regola per esserlo, non ha le capacità o la forza per farlo, ma -ma forse può fare qualcosa per aiutare.  
  
Chiude le mani intorno alla terra e alza lo sguardo verso Shimizu-san in mezzo al fiume. C’è una storia che Shimizu-san le ha raccontato su questo fiume. Le ha anche spiegato per quale motivo si trova lì, perché è bloccata in mezzo all’acqua e non può uscire. C’è una leggenda che dice che chiunque entri in quel fiume affoghi. O che venga trascinato via dalla corrente. Succede spesso. Gli occidentali potrebbero pensare a Ofelia o Virginia Woolf. O il fiume che separa i vivi dai morti. Andare dall’altra parte è proibito. Chiunque viene qui e si bagna anche soltanto i piedi, lo fa perché vuole morire. Per questo è così difficile arrivare alle rive.  
  
Hitoka è entrata in questo fiume.  
  
Non voleva morire. Certo che no. Era troppo piccola per avere il concetto di morte. Ma c’era qualcosa che aveva e che non-… È successo davvero tanto tempo fa.  
  
Hitoka si alza in piedi, tenendo il fango tra le mani e entra in acqua, coi piedi scalzi. Shimizu-san sa che cosa aveva perso, ai tempi, e mentre Hitoka piangeva, il fiume sembrava essere diventato più forte, ma non riusciva a trascinarla via con sé. Non riesce a farlo nemmeno adesso. Hitoka guarda come la sua gonna si gonfi di aria e acqua, salendo verso superficie.  
La sua storia è diversa da quella di Kageyama-kun e Yamaguchi-kun. Loro due hanno perso qualcosa e sono rimasti con le eco di quello che avevano perso, senza riuscire a mettere insieme i punti. Lei invece lo sente. Lo percepisce che cosa ha perso. A volte riesce a vederlo. E il fiume non riesce a portarla via.  
  
Allunga le braccia e posa le mani piene di fango sul viso di Shimizu-san. Lei sa che cosa le è stato tolto. Non vuole dire niente a Hitoka, forse perché ha paura che soffra, o forse perché non la crede abbastanza forte per poter sopportare un peso simile. Hitoka non è il protagonista di nessun film, di nessuna storia. Lei è la comparsa in fondo alla scena, non può permettersi nemmeno di essere la donna pazza e non creduta. Accarezza gli zigomi di Shimizu-san coi pollici, stava piangendo. Non Hitoka. Shimizu-san piangeva. Ma a volte anche le comparse devono agire.  
  
È perché Hitoka è legata alla terra che il fiume non riesce a portarla via. Non sa in che modo. Non ha la più pallida idea di come sia possibile, o di che cosa questo voglia dire (ci sono davvero tanti ricordi che le sono stati portati via)(collegamenti con altre persone, che sono stati spezzati e che lei ricorda e gli altri no). “Shimizu-san, io non voglio farti male” mormora e sente come la voce le si spezzi. Non sta mentendo. Lei non vuole fare del male a nessuno, vorrebbe solo aiutare. Non sa davvero come fare. “Cosa devo fare?” le chiede e sente che anche il suo naso sta pizzicando e che anche la sua vista sta diventando più annacquata. Shimizu-san piange e Hitoka piange con lei. “Non c’è persona più importante per me, di te” continua, abbassando la testa. “Era importante anche quello che ho perso? Lo posso recuperare? Che cosa devo fare? Come faccio a far tornare tutto come doveva essere?”  
  
Shimizu-san ha le mani bagnate, ma le posa sui capelli di Hitoka e scuote la testa. “Non lo fare” le dice. Shimizu-san non può uscire dal fiume. Dice di essere libera, ma è legata al fiume e ha paura di lasciare l’acqua. Shimizu-san sa tante cose. Deve pensare che Hitoka non sia abbastanza forte per poter sopportare la stessa conoscenza. Dicono che più cose sai più è facile farti affogare, ma a Hitoka questo non sembra davvero essere il punto. Ha due amici che tornano al fiume, perché? Chi sono le persone che incontrano? E perché riescono a incontrarle solo durante certi periodi della giornata, o del mese? Perché i suoi due nuovi amici si incastrano alla perfezione nelle sue giornate? Perché nessuno dall’altra parte del fiume è venuto a cercare lei? “Lascia che si batta qualcun altro, per te. Non metterti in pericolo.” Shimizu-san le sposta la frangia di lato, più volte, con fare nervoso. È uno strano gesto d’affetto. “Niente di quello che hai perso può essere più importante di te. Lascialo dall’altra parte del fiume. Non devi prenderti questa responsabilità.”  
  
Perché Hitoka non è capace di farlo.  
  
Abbassa lo sguardo. Shimizu-san lo sa che non c’è nulla di speciale in Hitoka, lo sa che non ci sarà mai niente che potrà fare per aiutare davvero in questa situazione. Aiutare. Salvare. Sono cose che fai quando sei in una posizione migliore di quella delle altre persone. Hitoka non è nemmeno allo stesso livello dei pesciolini che nuotano nel fiume. Aiutare. Come potrebbe farlo? Però…  
  
“Ci sono degli amici che stanno male” mormora.  
  
Quando ha visto Kageyama-kun addormentarsi sul suo balcone, Hitoka ha avuto la sensazione di ricordare qualcosa. Non -era come se fosse stato un sogno, certo, ma sembravano dei ricordi. Il ricordo di Kageyama-kun, da piccolo, con la pelle rossa e un’espressione corrucciata, che teneva le braccia aperte perché pezzi di pelle gli cadevano, e un bambino biondo che rideva, tenendosi la pancia, perché solo un idiota avrebbe potuto addormentarsi al sole in piena estate. Non poteva essere un vero ricordo. Hitoka aveva in mente i suoni, gli odori e le persone che erano lì presente ma non poteva essere vero che -non poteva essere successo per davvero.  
  
Il secondo ricordo era -era più recente. Almeno lo sembrava. Kageyama-kun era vestito di nero, guardava verso il basso, era seduto accanto a sua sorella ed entrambi avevano la fascia bianca e nera del lutto intorno al braccio. Questo era un ricordo reale. Hitoka ricorda quando ha partecipato alla veglia del nonno di Kageyama-kun, ricorda anche che Kageyama-san si muoveva da una parte all’altra della casa, mentre i suoi figli rimanevano in silenzio, davanti al piccolo altare che avevano preparato. Kageyama-kun aveva alzato lo sguardo, quel giorno, e l’aveva guardata e c’era stato come un sorriso tra loro. Non era un sorriso felice. Gli era appena morto il nonno. Era stato un momento in cui si erano guardati e Hitoka ha sentito che doveva essere lì per Kageyama-kun, mentre Kageyama-kun deve aver sentito sollievo nell’aver visto Hitoka (e non essere solo). Ma non erano dei sentimenti con una base. La sensazione è scomparsa subito e quel momento sembrava essere svanito nel nulla.  
  
Non solo. Qualcosa di simile era successo con Yamaguchi-kun, quando Hitoka era andata a fare la spesa da Shimadamart e Yamaguchi-kun, per chissà quale motivo si era offerto di aiutarla. Un ricordo che non era mai esistito (loro due che giocavano con dei bastoncini, disegnando un sole e una luna sulla sabbia) e una sensazione (Yamaguchi-kun non ha mai pensato che Hitoka fosse un’incapace)(l’aiutava per puro affetto). Ma entrambi non potevano essere reali. Loro non avevano mai parlato, prima di quel momento.  
  
“E anche io” continua, con un fil di voce. “Non voglio farti del male. Ma non voglio fare male nemmeno a me.” Tira giù le mani e sente Shimizu-san sospirare.  
  
Le prende la mano, Shimizu-san. Le decisioni sono decisioni e devono essere rispettate e portate avanti. Ci vuole solo un po’ di curiosità, per conoscere la verità. Shimizu-san l’accompagna, piano, in silenzio. “Torna a casa, poi” le dice, poco prima di arrivare alla riva.  
  
Hitoka non è sicura di quello che vuole dire, ma non smette di camminare. La corrente non la smuove e l’acqua non è riuscita a lavare via la terra dell’altra parte del fiume. Arrivare alla riva non è difficile. Hitoka potrebbe farlo ancora migliaia di volte.  
  
Quando alza lo sguardo, si ritrova la figura di un ragazzo troppo alto, con gli occhiali e i capelli biondi, che stava sistemando lo zaino ai piedi di un albero e che apre la bocca, sorpreso.  
  
Tsukishima Kei guarda Hitoka e poi il fiume e poi di nuovo Hitoka. Lo conosce. Ricorda il suo nome. Sa da quanto tempo non parlano. Ricorda. Hitoka riesce a ricordare. “Tsukki” lo chiama, sbattendo le palpebre.  
  
E lui lascia cadere lo zaino e mormora: “Yacchan?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_vii. Kageyama Tobio non ama le sorprese_**  
  
C’è un uomo al Shimadamart con gli occhiali e un sorriso gentile che Tobio non ha mai visto in vita sua, ma che sente che non è un adulto di cui si deve fidare adesso. C’è un uomo al Shimadamart che guarda la busta in cui Tobio porta la scatola che gli ha lasciato il nonno, come se fosse qualcosa che non appartiene a Tobio. Non gli piace questa sensazione.  
  
“Quindi di solito il curry lo prendi dolce o piccante?” gli chiede Yamaguchi dell’ultima casa sulla via. Prende in mano i cubetti di roux, mostrandoli a Tobio. Ha la strana abitudine di mettergli le cose proprio davanti al naso. “Amakuchi?” chiede, alzando il cubetto nella mano destra. “Karakuchi?” Ora alza quello nella mano sinistra.  
  
Tobio aggrotta le sopracciglia, sposta lo sguardo sugli scaffali accanto a lui. “Come lo mangi tu?” chiede. Non perché non è sicuro della sua risposta. C’è una ricetta che Tobio segue, che ricorda ed esegue ormai alla perfezione. È solo curioso di sapere che cosa ne pensa questo ragazzo. Ci sono tante cose che non sanno l’uno dell’altro, nonostante abbiano vissuto sulla stessa via da quando erano entrambi poco più di neonati. Yamaguchi dell’ultima casa sulla via è un ragazzo che si adatta facilmente e che sa come non creare disordini e come abituarsi alle persone, altrimenti, Tobio non saprebbe spiegare come per lui sia stato così facile, in queste due settimane, rimanergli accanto. “Piccante o dolce?” Infila le mani nella tasca dei pantaloni.  
  
Sente lo sguardo di quell’uomo. Non sa come spiegarlo. È come le voci di notte. Uno sguardo chiaro che non si può nascondere alla percezione di Tobio. Vuole la scatola. Ma il nastro appartiene a Tobio.  
  
Yamaguchi fa una smorfia. “A casa mia lo mangiamo sempre piccante. A Naoko piace così e lei è la cuoca della casa, quindi non ci si può fare nulla.” Stringe la mano con il karakuchi in mano. “Non mi piace molto il piccante, però. Mi fa sempre piangere. Naoko dice perché sono un deboluccio, ma il piccante fa piangere un po’ tutti, no? Invece il dolce non mi sembra il sapore giusto per il curry.” Chiude anche la mano con cui tiene l’amakuchi. “È un po’ un problema.” Ride, ma non sembra una vera risata. Uh. È una cosa che fa spesso. Tobio gli chiede che cosa gli piace e lui risponde con quello che piace alle sue sorelle. È una cosa strana.  
  
Tobio lancia un’occhiata dietro di sé. Quell’uomo sta ancora lì. Forse è uno spirito? Se non fosse uno spirito, Tobio non avrebbe sentito il suo sguardo. È più difficile capire gli esseri umani, piuttosto che gli esseri soprannaturali. Negli ultimi tempi, intorno a lui, ce ne sono sempre di più. Si chiede perché.  
  
Si piega per prendere il chukara. Un po’ dolce, un poco piccante. Come vuole la ricetta di famiglia. Tobio lo lascia cadere nel cestino di ferro che tiene in mano Yamaguchi. “La carne” gli dice, continuando a camminare. La presenza degli spiriti intorno a lui, di solito, non cambia la sua routine. Non possono fargli niente. Il nonno lo diceva sempre.  
  
“A te piace molto il curry?” chiede Yamaguchi dell’ultima casa sulla via, l’amico di Tobio, seguendolo per il supermercato. “A volte ti ho visto a scuola. Hai sempre il panino al curry. E del latte.”  
  
“Tu guardi molto le persone?” chiede lui a sua volta. Non è un fastidio essere guardato, ma c’è qualcosa in quell’uomo che non gli piace. Gli altri spiriti non possono toccare la scatola che gli ha lasciato il nonno, ma Tobio ha come la sensazione che se abbassasse la guardia adesso…  
  
“In effetti, è una cosa strana” mormora Yamaguchi, grattandosi la nuca. Guarda verso il frigo con la carne. Finge di voler sceglierne un tipo. Tobio non è un tipo sveglio, ma sbatte le palpebre e pensa di capire che Yamaguchi, il suo amico, forse si sente a disagio per colpa sua. “Non sono proprio la persona più -che salta all’occhio, voglio dire. Ci ho messo un po’ a capire che non è proprio la mia caratteristica migliore. Prima credevo che… sai che non sono bravo a farmi amici. Ho iniziato a giocare a pallavolo perché così non sarei stato il deboluccio del quartiere. C’erano bambini che se la prendevano con me, anni fa. Facendo sport, sarei diventato più forte, ma nei club di calcio e basket della scuola c’erano tipi che facevano paura. Andava bene non dare nell’occhio, prima.” Giocherella con dita, muovendole in cerchio. “Adesso mi chiedo quanto vada bene.”  
  
Uhm. Tobio lo osserva e poi lancia uno sguardo dietro di sé. Sente ancora lo sguardo di quell’uomo, ma non riesce più a vederlo. “Nella pallavolo, sapersi confondere con gli altri è un’arma. Non la butterei via” commenta, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Apre lo sportello di vetro del frigorifero. La ricetta del nonno diceva di usare carne di maiale, ma può variare per un amico. “Maiale o vitello?”  
  
Yamaguchi alza un lato delle labbra e posa le mani sui fianchi. “Tu traduci tutto in pallavolo?” gli chiede. Non sembra irritato. Solo divertito.  
  
Tobio sbatte le palpebre. “Beh sì.” Anche se a volte riesce a fare anche esempi coi film. Non è bravo con le parole, deve trovare delle scorciatoie per farsi capire. “Maiale o vitello?” Quell’uomo è ancora qui da qualche parte. Vuole il nastro del nonno. Ma la scatola è del nonno. “Non m’importa di quale piaccia di più alle tue sorelle.”  
  
Yamaguchi sbuffa una risata, quasi sputando saliva. Fa una specie di pernacchia. È disgustosa. (Anche da piccolo rideva così, perché diceva che non si aspettava che Tobio dicesse qualcosa di divertente.)(uhm?) “Maiale, allora” risponde, annuendo. “A istinto. Dico maiale.”  
  
Ha un buon istinto, Yamaguchi, l’amico di Tobio. Ora penserà a lui come Yamaguchi col buon istinto. Gli piace.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_viii. Keishin sa di aver fatto qualcosa che adesso tutto il quartiere sta pagando, ma non ne è davvero pentito_**  
  
Keishin sa di aver fatto qualcosa che adesso tutto il quartiere sta pagando, ma non ne è davvero pentito. È cresciuto in questi campi, sua madre lo ha quasi partorito nelle serre dei peperoni. A nessuno piacciono i peperoni. È una cosa che suo nonno continua a ripetergli. Sembri un peperone giallo con quei capelli in testa, a nessuno piacciono i peperoni. Keishin si porta le dita sulle labbra, come se stesse fumando. Non lo sta facendo, ma ha la sensazione fantasma di una sigaretta tra le dita. Dice ogni mese a sua mamma che vuole smettere e poi non lo fa. I peperoni non piacciono a nessuno. Non sono cose da dire al proprio nipote.  
  
Gli aveva dato una scatola di peperoni, quella volta.  
  
Kageyama sta venendo al Sakanoshita più spesso, nell’ultima settimana. In realtà. Meno spesso, rispetto a quanto faceva qualche mese fa, ma più spesso di quello che faceva nell’ultimo mese. Pensava avesse trovato qualche amico. Ritrovato. Trovato di nuovo. Keishin lascia scivolare le dita accanto allo zigomo. Lo lascia rimanere qui perché sa che cosa gli ha tolto. A lui. A il più giovane degli Yamaguchi. A Yachi. Li lascia fare qualsiasi cosa vogliano al Sakanoshita perché -beh. Sospira. Kageyama rimane seduto qui, con la sua busta e un tablet più spesso, comunque. Potrebbe essere preoccupante. Quei tre sembravano essersi avvicinati di nuovo -perché proprio adesso?  
  
Se c’è una cosa che Keishin ha imparato, vivendo trai campi, è che c’è sempre una piccola quantità di verdura o frutta che deve essere condivisa con le famiglie vicine. I Nishinoya portano sempre le mele, ad esempio, e il più piccolo della famiglia, Yuu, ormai da anni porta una piccola quota delle sue pesche al negozio, con la serietà di un agricoltore anziano. Fa sorridere. Ogni frutto di questa terra viene condiviso. Ogni goccia di sudore viene condivisa. È un modo per non dover spendere troppi soldi in prodotti locali, una specie di baratto, ma è anche un modo per creare dei collegamenti umani tra proprietari di terra. Il terreno ne risente, se gli esseri umani non lo tingono in considerazione.  
  
Da quando Keishin ha sotterrato la scatola di peperoni che gli ha lasciato il nonno, il terreno dà meno frutti e i collegamenti sono più deboli. Se riprendesse la scatola dal terreno, forse tutto si sistemerebbe, ma è una questione di principio, questa. Non può davvero farlo. Oltre al fatto che, e questo glielo ha detto quell’altro ragazzino che viene qui spesso, non può superare il campo di energia che quella scatola ha creato. _Cosa c’è di così potente da creare un campo di forza?_ gli ha chiesto Ennoshita, quando gli ha spiegato come i raccolti scarsi e la cattiva aria che si respira tra le famiglie sono colpa sua. Ha anche riso, quel ragazzino. Dice di non essere umano, ma è l’essenza stessa di un adolescente che non ha il minimo tatto. _Beh, comunque, hai causato il problema ma non puoi sistemare un bel niente._ Come se Keishin non lo avesse capito da solo.  
  
Si inumidisce le labbra. Kageyama sembra essere inquieto. Ogni tanto stringe le dita intorno alla sua busta e guarda fuori dal negozio. Tiene la guardia alta. Gli si spezza il cuore a vederlo così.  
  
“Lo capisci che sente te?” mormora. Si porta le dita davanti alle labbra. Non ha la sigaretta, che cosa stupida. Deve sembrare un idiota. Si gira verso la figura di un uomo con gli occhiali e i capelli neri. “Si sta nascondendo da me, per colpa tua.” Che voglia di una sigaretta. Perché le cose da queste parti devono essere così confuse? Una sigaretta aiuterebbe. Una sigaretta lo farebbe sentire più calmo. Giocherella con le dita. Deve fingere almeno per la prima settimana, per rendere felice la mamma. Ancora pochi giorni. Una sigaretta. Pochi giorni. “Quel ragazzino ha già sofferto per colpa mia. Non ti posso aiutare. Neanche questa volta.”  
  
Takeda incrocia le braccia e sospira. Kageyama non può vederlo, ma qualcosa sembra sentire. Keishin posa il palmo della mano sulle labbra. “Anche tu portavi la scatola che ti aveva lasciato tuo nonno ovunque andassi” risponde, inumidendosi le labbra. “Vi assomigliate molto.”  
  
Keishin guarda Kageyama, seduto da solo a un tavolino bianco improvvisato. Simili. Loro due? “Quella scatola suo nonno gliel’ha lasciato perché gli voleva bene ed è morto” ride piano, muove la mano, la riporta sulle labbra, mentre posa i gomiti sul bancone. “Mio nonno è vivo. E mi detesta.”  
  
“Sai anche tu che non è vero” risponde Takeda. Poi si gratta la fronte con due dita, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Ogni scelta che posso fare, Ukai-kun, farà piangere un ragazzino. Almeno uno. Sono dietro le vesti di Sojobo-dono da anni, ormai. La famiglia Kageyama è riuscita a nasconderle bene, fino a qualche settimana fa. Quel ragazzo non sembra nemmeno sapere che cosa ci sia dentro la sua scatola. Ma la tratta come se fosse la cosa più preziosa del mondo. Cosa dovrei fare?”  
  
Takeda si è presentato al Sakanoshita con dei peperoni gialli, quando Keishin è tornato a casa, dopo aver abbandonato l’università. _A nessuno piacciono i peperoni,_ aveva borbottato Keishin e Takeda aveva riso e aveva detto che a lui piacevano. Per questo gli piacevano così tanto i suoi capelli. A Keishin i suoi capelli non piacevano. Li aveva tinti solo per dare fastidio a suo nonno. Già in quel momento stava cercando le vesti di questo _Sojobo-dono._ Aveva intuito quello che Keishin aveva fatto, come fosse stato lui stesso a maledire queste terre. Ma gli aveva detto: mi piaci. Keishin non lo ha mai aiutato, non ha mai dato nessuna soluzione, a volte non è stato nemmeno in grado di ascoltarlo, ma Takeda gli aveva detto: sì, mi piaci.  
  
“Smettila di seguire Kageyama” suggerisce, alzando una spalla.  
  
“Sai che non posso farlo.”  
  
Keishin si passa le mani sul grembiule, con un sospiro. “Dissotterriamo la mia scatola” sospira allora. “È una soluzione, no?”  
  
Takeda sembra mordersi l’interno delle guance. “Mi hai detto che per te è impossibile” risponde.  
  
“Forse se ci sei tu lo posso fare.” Si passa le mani sul viso. Ora ha bisogno sia di una birra che di una sigaretta.  
  
Takeda si gira verso di lui, con le braccia incrociate e un mezzo sorriso divertito. “Sai bene che anche se risolvessimo la questione del fiume, le vesti di Sojobo-dono devono venire restituite a noi tengu. I Kageyama le hanno rubate. Quel che è giusto è giusto, non pensi?”  
  
“Io e te abbiamo un concetto diverso di giustizia” risponde Keishin, con una smorfia. “E questo è un posto sicuro per Kageyama, quindi ti devo chiedere di non entrare più, quando lui è qui. È sotto la mia protezione.”  
  
Takeda crea una o con le labbra, prima di tornare a sorridere. “La responsabilità” inizia a dire, posando una mano sulla spalla di Keishin. “La responsabilità ti sta molto bene.” Poi alza le mani in aria e inizia a camminare verso la porta. Fa un cenno con la mano, prima di girarsi e andare via. Keishin non capisce se lo sta prendendo sul serio o se si prende gioco di lui. Ma gli piace il suo sorriso. Ha proprio voglia di una sigaretta, adesso. Si passa una mano sul viso.  
  
Nell’esatto momento in cui Takeda mette un piedi fuori dal Sakanoshita, le spalle di Kageyama si rilassano. Non riesce a vedere le creature soprannaturali, ma riesce a percepirle, in qualche modo. Le vesti di Sojobo sembrano star ampliando le sue capacità. Forse nonno Kageyama gliele ha lasciate per questo. I doni della terra devono essere condivisi. È così che vengono cresciuti qui in campagna.  
  
Le cose continuano a complicarsi ancora e ancora e ancora. Keishin sa che è tutta colpa sua, i ragazzini-tengu intrappolati sulla montagna e i ragazzini che hanno perso le loro memorie, e Takeda. Certo, Takeda. Keishin sa che è colpa sua, ma, davvero, non ne è pentito.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_viii. Kageyama Tobio ama le sue corse mattutine_**  
  
Miwa blocca Tobio con un braccio, poco prima che lui riesca a uscire dalla porta. “Fermo lì, tigre” mormora, tirandolo verso di lei. Assottiglia lo sguardo e prende la mascella di Tobio con la mano, per poterlo guardare in faccia. “Dove stai andando alle cinque del mattino durante le vacanze estive?” gli chiede a voce bassa. Forse non vuole svegliare la mamma. Tobio non ha proprio tempo per una chiacchierata con sua sorella però. “Dove vai, Tobio?” ripete lei, scandendo bene le parole.  
  
Tobio sbatte le palpebre. Lancia un’occhiata al braccio di Miwa sulla sua pancia, poi al viso di sua sorella. “Vado a correre” risponde. Non è una bugia. Cos'altro potrebbe fare da solo alle cinque del mattino? Prova a liberarsi dalla presa della mano di Miwa, ma lei stringe le dita con più forza. “Sto andando a correre” ripete. Si tira un po’ indietro. “Non ho bisogno che tu mi stia sempre dietro.” Ripete le parole di sua sorella, perché è più semplice farsi ascoltare con le parole degli altri, soprattutto se quelle parole gliele hanno dette proprio loro, proprio a lui. Vuole solo uscire di casa. Non gli hanno mai permesso di non uscire di casa. Non capisce davvero cosa vuole ora...  
  
Miwa gli lascia andare la mascella. Per guardarlo deve alzare un po’ il mento e arriccia un po’ le labbra. “Dove vai a correre?” gli chiede con un sopracciglio alzato. Aspetta una risposta. Non si è mai davvero interessata a queste cose. Sembra strano. Cosa vuole? Miwa sembra leggergli il pensiero, perché sospira e incrocia le braccia. Lo osserva. Studia il viso di Tobio e quindi Tobio deve distogliere lo sguardo, perché guardare una persona negli occhi, troppo a lungo, lo mette a disagio, anche se è solo sua sorella. “Non mi vuoi rispondere?”  
  
Tobio si morde l’interno delle guance e gira la testa verso il corridoio di casa. È tutto buio. Miwa è riuscita a vederlo e trovarlo nonostante non ci fosse un filo di luce nell’appartamento. La mamma dorme. La foto del nonno rimane in salotto, sorridente e indisturbata. “Sto solo andando a correre” risponde. Di solito non gli fanno problemi. Tobio può andare dove vuole, quando vuole, basta che scriva un messaggio alla mamma a ogni spostamento. _Sto andando a correre,_ basta. _Sono al Sakanoshita,_ va bene. Negli ultimi tempi, scrive molto spesso _sto con Yamaguchi con un buon intuito._ O con Yachi-san. E mamma sembra contenta, perché, dice, è una cosa buona che si stia di nuovo aprendo alle persone.  
  
Di nuovo, ha detto. Di nuovo. Tobio non ha la più pallida idea di quando sia stata la prima volta che ha fatto qualcosa del genere, in realtà. Ma lo hanno sempre lasciato andare dove voleva, gli hanno sempre fatto fare quello che voleva. A parte, beh, quando Miwa doveva portarlo con sé. Erano molto piccoli. Dicono che camminavano per il quartiere mano nella mano, perché altrimenti Tobio si distraeva, dimenticava dove dovevano andare e camminava da qualche altra parte. Si perdeva. Miwa odiava quando si perdeva. Le faceva perdere tempo. Come adesso lei sta facendo perdere tempo a lui.  
  
“Devo…”  
  
“Andare al fiume?” chiede lei, assottigliando lo sguardo. Inclina un po’ la testa. “Ti porti la scatola?”  
  
“Non sto andando al fiume” cerca di mettere in chiaro Tobio, facendo un passo indietro e alzando una mano tra loro due, per non farsi raggiungere e non farsi prendere di nuovo la mascella. Miwa lo sa che lui odia quando fa così. “Sto andando a correre e tu mi hai detto di non perdere la scatola del nonno.”  
  
Miwa aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Sei contento con quella scatola?” gli chiede a bassa voce. Fa una smorfia con le labbra e abbassa lo sguardo. “Sei contento con quella scatola.”  
  
Tobio non sa cosa stia succedendo o cosa voglia dire sua sorella. “Senti, io devo andare a correre” sbuffa e fa un passo in avanti, per arrivare al genkan e quindi alle sue scarpe, ma Miwa lo spinge di nuovo indietro. “Miwa” si lamenta, tirando indietro la testa. “Fammi andare a…”  
  
“Rimani a casa per quest’alba, okay?” gli dice. Allunga le dita verso di lui e Tobio pensa che gli vuole fare qualche stupido scherzo, motivo per cui chiede gli occhi e tira un po’ indietro il mento, ma Miwa, ridendo piano, gli sposta la frangia di lato, con le dita. “Quanto fai la vittima.” Gli dà uno schiaffetto sulla fronte. “Ti taglio i capelli. Stanno diventando troppo lunghi. Oggi conviene che stai a casa e non vai al fiume e ti taglio i capelli e magari sarai più carino quando vedi il tuo ragazzo, okay?”  
  
“Di cosa stai parlando?” le chiede lui, esasperato.  
  
Miwa sospira. “Chiamo Nori, così non ci disturba, e oggi mi parli un po’ dei tuoi amici e di cosa combini.”  
  
Tobio sbatte le palpebre. Lancia un’occhiata alla porta. C’è qualcosa che non va. “Perché?” Per quanto lui sappia che sua sorella, in un modo tutto suo, egoista e molto infantile, gli vuole bene, sa anche quanto detesta dover passare i suoi giorni liberi solo con lui. Quando erano piccoli, Tobio la seguiva ovunque lei andasse. E lei lo detestava. Pensava sarebbe stata felice che lui si fosse trovato degli amici, che non passasse poi così tanto tempo a cercarla. Pensava che… dovrebbe andare da Hinata? Miwa se la può cavare da sola. Qualsiasi cosa succeda lei… (quando era piccola era una cosa che diceva spesso alla mamma che doveva rimanere fuori casa per lavoro, era una frase che diceva spesso.) _(Qualsiasi cosa succeda, me la posso cavare da sola.)_ Tobio abbassa lo sguardo. (Era per questo che la seguiva ovunque lei andasse.)(Anche se creava più problemi di quanti ne risolvesse.)  
  
Miwa tiene la fronte corrucciata. Guarda il viso di Tobio, poi quella busta. Sembra davvero star pensando con forza a qualcosa. “Mi devi aiutare a prendere una decisione” risponde. “Andiamo, dai.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_ix. La prima volta che Hisashi ha incontrato Ennoshita ha sentito che qualcosa non andava in quel bambino, ma ha fatto finta di niente_**  
  
La prima volta che Hisashi ha incontrato Ennoshita, ha sentito che qualcosa non andava in quel bambino, ma ha fatto finta di niente. È una delle sue qualità: può tenersi le cose per sé e che non deve per forza spifferare le sue opinioni a tutti. Ma c’era qualcosa nello sguardo di Ennoshita, seduto in un prato, dove adesso invece c’è il letto di un fiume, che non tornava. Qualcosa di sospetto, un po’ ambiguo.  
  
Ennoshita stava guardando per terra. Ha premuto la mano per terra, per rendere la terra omogenea. Poi ha alzato lo sguardo verso Hisashi e gli ha chiesto se si fosse perso. Hisashi non si era perso.  
  
La zona della montagna è sempre stata prospera, verde e piena di frutti, che crescevano spontanei intorno ai boschetti. I Nishinoya possiedono quasi tutte le terre che stanno qui intorno, le coltivano da generazioni, secondo quello che dicono, e Hisashi ha la casa poco lontana dalla loro. Andare su questa montagna è un po’ come venirli a trovare. E guardare i loro campi di cocomeri e le loro piante di tè prosperare era un po’ un modo per calmarsi. Nonostante quanto si dica, i Nishinoya hanno sempre portato tranquillità nella vita di Hisashi -almeno, lo hanno fatto, fino all’arrivo dei tengu.  
  
Ecco cosa ci faceva lì, Hisashi. Cercava un po’ di serenità. Andava a chiamare Noya, il nipote più piccolo della famiglia, per andare a giocare insieme.  
  
_Tu cosa ci fai qui?,_ gli aveva chiesto, guardandosi intorno. Si era sistemato il cocomero che aveva colto (rubato) dai campi dei Nishinoya (per mangiarlo con Noya).  
  
Ennoshita aveva inclinato un po’ la testa e aveva sorriso. _Sei un umano,_ aveva detto.  
  
Hisashi aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia e aveva guardato gli abiti tradizionali che quel bambino poco più grande di lui portava, il suo bastone, posato accanto ai piedi, e quelle enormi ali nere sulla schiena. Aveva deglutito. _Sei un tengu,_ aveva risposto. E per un lungo momento, c’è stato solo silenzio tra loro. Un tengu. Un -Hisashi aveva sentito delle storie su di loro, certo, ovviamente, non pensava che potessero essere reali. I tengu non sono cattivi in sé. È solo che non vedono di buon occhio gli esseri umani. È solo che quell’ambizione che li tiene in vita, che li fa volare, li rende ciechi ai bisogni di chiunque altro.  
  
Ennoshita, per quanto lui e Hisashi (e gli altri) possano essere amici, segue questa descrizione, anche se non alla perfezione. Ambizioso. Lo è molto. Ma riesce a vedere e comprendere i sentimenti altrui, cosa che lo rende anche più pericoloso. Ennoshita, però, non detesta gli esseri umani. _Mi piacerebbe conoscerne di più,_ ha detto una volta, mangiando una banana che aveva portato Noya. _Sono stati gli umani a svegliarmi._ Cinque bambini, che si si rotolavano nell’erba alta e gridavano, rincorrendosi con dei bastoni in mano e chiamandosi per nome. Ha sempre detto che li avrebbe potuti riconoscere a occhi chiusi, Ennoshita, perché è stata la loro risata a svegliarlo.  
  
Cinque bambini. Tobio, Hitoka, Shoyo, Tadashi e Kei. Sapeva i nomi. Dice di aver vegliato su di loro, nei mesi prima dell’incontro con Hisashi e Noya. _Volevo quella risata, per questo mi hanno svegliato._  
  
  
Hisashi deve ammettere di non aver capito del tutto, ma di aver assorbito quelle parole, di riuscire a ricordare le parole e il tono di voce, come se Ennoshita gli stesse parlando in questo preciso istante delle cose che ha chiarito davvero tanti anni fa. Sente che è un racconto importante. Glielo dice qualcosa nello stomaco, ma non saprebbe spiegare la ragione di quest’impressione. Ennoshita è sempre stato ambiguo. Non perché fosse un tengu, però.  
  
Li ha uniti lui. Prima erano solo Ennoshita, Hisashi e Noya, che rubavano dai campi dei Nishinoya, coi piedi scalzi e le mani piene di spine. Un giorno un bambino è venuto piangendo per i boschi, perché si era fatto male, o si era perso. Ed era Narita. Lo hanno portato a casa. Hanno deciso di diventare amici. Anche Narita rubava cocomeri, in pochi giorni. E poi è arrivato Tanaka, che si era seduto in mezzo al prato e aveva offerto un gyoza freddo a Ennoshita. Il loro gruppo era formato proprio da cinque persone. Come il gruppo di bambini che ha svegliato Ennoshita.  
  
_Se arrivasse qualcun altro e se questo qualcun altro mi piacesse,_ aveva riso Ennoshita quando glielo aveva fatto notare, _gli chiederei di rimanere con noi. Non andrebbe bene, un gruppo, un nido, se voi non mi piaceste. O se io non piacessi a voi. O se non vi piaceste a vicenda. Voglio solo -sai, mi piace ridere con voi._ Ennoshita è sempre stato sincero con Hisashi. Per questo sa che quel giorno non gli ha mentito. E lo sa, riesce a percepire sulla pelle, quanto Ennoshita li ami. Ha ricominciato a crescere, per loro.  
  
Hisashi incrocia le gambe e si passa la lingua tra le labbra. Lui è consapevole che Ennoshita li adora con ogni cellula che ha in corpo. Ma c’è questa cosa che lui sente essere importante, che sente che non dovrebbe tenere segreta. E che lo fa sentire in colpa, ogni volta che si avvicinano a questo fiume. Soprattutto quando quel ragazzo rimane lì, in piedi, in attesa di qualcuno che non sta arrivando. “Da quanto tempo aspetta?” chiede a bassa voce.  
  
Ennoshita inclina un po’ la testa. “Dall’alba” risponde. “Hinata non è abituato ad aspettare, ma si trova nella situazione di non poter fare nient’altro. Deve essere una tortura, per lui.”  
  
Hisashi sente il petto pesante. Gli dispiace per quei ragazzini. Gli dispiace per i tengu imprigionati dall’altra parte del fiume. Gli dispiace di non aver fatto niente. Perché loro erano lì. Loro avrebbero potuto fare qualcosa. Per i tengu addormentati. Per i bambini intrappolati lontani dai loro amichetti.  
  
Ennoshita, quando ha visto, tanti anni fa, le prime gocce di quello che sarebbe diventato un fiume, ha posato la mano sul petto di Hisashi e Narita, che si trovavano nella parte sbagliata del bosco, e li ha tirati verso la parte sicura, quella che sarebbe rimasta legata alla Realtà. Per questo Hisashi sa che Ennoshita sapeva che sarebbe successo qualcosa di terribile e ha deciso di salvare soltanto loro. Sa anche che non lo ha fatto per mancanza di tempo. Ennoshita ha scelto di non salvarli. Ennoshita ha scelto di separarli dalla Realtà.  
  
“Ti penti mai… di non averli aiutati?” gli chiede a bassa voce. Non riesce a guardare Hinata. Sente troppa pena. Troppo senso di colpa, anche. Si strofina le mani sui pantaloncini. Sta sudando. “In momenti così?”  
  
“Sai qual è la cosa che Sojobo-dono dice, a quelli come me?” gli chiede a sua volta, continuando a guardare Hinata. Non guarda Hisashi. Certo che deve sentirsi in colpa, certo che si deve pentire ogni giorno, certo che... Ennoshita non è una persona cattiva. Certo che soffre per le sue azioni. “L’unica cosa che ci dice, prima che ci addormentiamo, o quando stiamo crescendo? Una sola cosa. I tengu sono esseri tristi, che vengono trascinati alla vita da sentimenti negativi. Invidia, presunzione, ambizione, sono tutte cose che fanno parte di noi con così tanta prepotenza da distruggere la nostra umanità. Non è possibile amarci. E ci sono tengu come me, o come quelli che sono imprigionati da quella parte del fiume, che lo bramano e hanno il proprio centro in questo. La senti la frustrazione? La contraddizione? È insostenibile.”  
  
Hisashi si morde l’interno delle guance. Lo fa ancora e ancora. Hinata continuerà ad aspettare per molto? Perché nessuno si è presentato a lui? Perché è da solo?  
  
“Quando trovi la tua fonte -delle cose che brami, dico. Quando trovi quella fonte, la devi proteggere a tutti i costi. Sempre. Anche se questo vuol dire andare contro i tuoi simili e anche fare male a loro. Sojobo-dono ci ha detto: proteggete il vostro territorio. Ed è quello che ho fatto.”  
  
Hisashi annuisce.  
  
Ennoshita si sente tanto in colpa, quindi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_ix. Kageyama Tobio odia infrangere le promesse_**  
  
Hinata non vuole ammetterlo ma è arrabbiato. E la cosa peggiore è che ha ragione a esserlo. Tobio si pizzica le labbra con le mani, alla ricerca di pellicine da strappare e non sa come comportarsi, in questo momento. È la prima volta che lo vede in questo modo, mentre strappa fili d’erba e tiene lo sguardo basso. Di solito guarda dritto, sempre, verso Tobio, oggi non gli ha degnato nemmeno un’occhiata veloce. E l’alba dura poco tempo. Loro hanno poco tempo.  
  
“Mi dispiace, per non essere venuto ieri” dice Tobio. Non si morde la lingua, è davvero dispiaciuto, non sa come rimediare e nemmeno come affrontare il discorso. L’ultima volta che qualcuno si è arrabbiato con lui -le cose sono solo finite. Non hanno più parlato. Non sono capaci di parlare, per colpa di Tobio, perché lui stesso non capisce cosa ha fatto di sbagliato in tutta quella situazione ma… con Hinata è diverso. Con Hinata sa dove ha sbagliato, può davvero chiedere scusa. “Mi dispiace di averti fatto preoccupare.”  
  
“Non ero mica preoccupato!” grida in risposta lui, strappando altri fili d’erba. “Perché sarei dovuto essere preoccupato, dimmi un po’!” Abbassa la testa, muovendo le dita sulla terra.  
  
Tobio si sente deglutire. È come se avesse -un ricordo. O una sensazione di ricordo. E si era sentito dire, in quel ricordo, _volevo aiutare Miwa, mi dispiace, volevo aiutare Miwa._ Abbassa un po’ il mento. “Anche se non eri preoccupato, mi dispiace.”  
  
“Tu sei sempre uno che gli impegni li mantiene” riprende Hinata. “Mi è sembrato che fosse strano. Tutto qua. Guarda che non sono arrabbiato con te. Lo so che può succedere che non ti presenti un giorno, oppure che ti dimentichi. Con la testa che ti ritrovi pensi che non lo sappia? Ti perdevi sempre da piccolo. Tsukki diceva che era una fortuna che ti perdessi insieme a qualcun altro. Ero io l’altra persona che si perdeva con te. E tu stavi sempre a piangere… ho pensato, si sarà mica perso? E sarei voluto venirti a prendere ma…” Strappa un altro ciuffo di erba. “È un po’ difficile con il fiume magico in mezzo.”  
  
Tobio inclina un po’ la testa. Il sole si muove, piano piano, ma senza mai fermarsi. L’alba dura pochi minuti. Non può sempre vedere Hinata. Tobio si accovaccia per riuscire a creare un contatto visivo tra loro. Conosce Hinata da poche settimane, ma ha imparato un po’ di cose su di lui. È sempre pieno d’energia, e questa è una cosa molto divertente da sapere. Non gli piace ridere e sorridere sempre, ma capita che lo debba fare spesso, perché è più facile rispondere così alle situazioni difficili. Dice che la loro, quella di Tobio e la sua, è una situazione difficile, ma che ha paura che se andasse via, se non tornasse qui, per vederlo, allora una parte di lui, una importante, una davvero centrale, morirebbe. E ha paura che Tobio lo dimentichi ancora.  
  
Doveva aver pensato che Tobio lo avesse dimenticato.  
  
Se c’è un’altra cosa che Tobio ha imparato di Hinata, è che non esiste, nella sua vita, una persona con più bisogno di attenzione, di essere guardato e complimentato o anche solo giudicato. Hinata vive dello sguardo altrui.  
  
“Io e te ci siamo conosciuti solo tre settimane fa” gli ricorda, però, con una smorfia. Perché non sa dire bugie, anche se sa che è importante dirle, a volte. Lui non ricorda Hinata. Non sa perché non può attraversare il fiume. Non sa perché non lo può vedere, se non durante l’alba.  
  
Hinata abbassa lo sguardo. “Sì. Certo” borbotta. “Vorrei poter dare tutta la colpa delle cose che vanno male nella mia vita a questo stupido fiume.” Questa parte la borbotta. “Fatti vedere, però. Anche dopo l’alba. Io riesco a vederti dopo l’alba, quindi fatti vedere, così almeno… uno sa che stai bene, eh, tutto qua.”  
  
Tobio continua a mordersi l’interno delle guance. Gli dispiace che Hinata si sia sentito così male per colpa sua. Non gli piace che sia così preoccupato, o triste, o qualsiasi emozione negativa che sta provando adesso. Lui non è bravo a consolare, non sa come essere nemmeno un buon amico. È una cosa triste da pensare. In questa situazione non sa nemmeno come comportarsi. “Sì” dice in un primo momento. Poi pensa… c’è qualcosa di diverso nel suo rapporto con Hinata. C’è qualcosa che non va. Sta nel fatto che Hinata riesce sempre a vederlo. Che lo chiamava anche prima che Tobio potesse sentirlo. Lo ricorda prima che Tobio lo conoscesse. È frustrante. Non va. Non va per niente.  
  
L’alba finisce e la figura di Hinata scompare. Non va. Non è giusto.  
  
Tobio aggrotta le sopracciglia, guarda verso il basso. Hinata è arrabbiato, non parla tanto, perché Tobio è stato un idiota e non ha pensato che -ma Miwa aveva bisogno di lui. Hinata dice di non essere arrabbiato con lui, ma non gli sta parlando. E questo dice tante cose. L’ultima volta che Tobio ha litigato con qualcuno e hanno smesso di parlare, le cose sono andate male. Non vuole che le cose vadano a finire male anche questa volta.  
  
“Vorrei vederti per più tempo” riesce a dire alla fine. “Perché mi piaci e mi piace parlare con te. Per questo mi piacerebbe vederti sempre.”  
  
Hinata non risponde subito. C’è un momento di silenzio. Le cicale che cantano e cantano e continuano a cantare. Neanche un filo di vento che possa muovere le foglie degli alberi. Tobio rimane in silenzio ad aspettare una risposta. Si siede per terra, posando le braccia sulle ginocchia piegate. Ha tempo. Non gli importa aspettare.  
  
“Tu non lo puoi ricordare” risponde dopo qualche minuto la voce di Hinata. “Ma io ti ho fatto una promessa. Quindi forse, sto pensando, è ora di mantenerla. E voglio che tu mi veda sempre. Sempre sempre. Che guardi me, okay? Quindi siamo sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda. Quindi aspettami, perché troverò un modo perché tu guardi me.”  
  
Tobio alza un lato delle labbra. Conosce Hinata da poco, ma si aspettava una risposta del genere.


	4. Il cammino per il ritorno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima è solo felice di avere Yachi con loro, Asahi è innamorato di un umano giù per la montagna, Ennoshita non è sicuro dell'affetto del suo nido, e Kageyama vuole finalmente aprire l'eredità del nonno, coi suoi amici

**_x. Kei non è mai stato un ragazzo emotivo, ma quando ha visto Yacchan arrampicarsi su per la riva del fiume, ha sentito un nodo alla gola che si è sciolto solo quando è riuscito ad abbracciarla_**  
  
  
Kei non è mai stato un ragazzo emotivo, ma quando ha visto Yacchan arrampicarsi su per la riva del fiume, ha sentito un nodo alla gola che si è sciolto solo quando è riuscito ad abbracciarla. Yacchan è scoppiata a ridere, dandogli un paio di pacche sulla schiena e Kei si è così imbarazzato da non volerle far vedere il viso e lei ha commentato che fin da quando erano piccoli, lui e Tobio sono sempre stati i più inclini al pianto, tra di loro. E che lo sapeva che, tra loro, sarebbe sempre stato Kei ad aspettarli tornare.  
Il fiume è l’unico posto in cui Tadashi riesce a rispondergli. Per questo torna sempre lì. Certo, questo non può dirlo a Yacchan.  
  
Yacchan sembra ricordare tutto. Il loro incontro (in cui c’entravano carte di Pokemon e patatine e un Shoyo troppo entusiasta), il loro punto di incontro, le storie che si inventavano, così come le storie che seguivano, per giocare e creare un mondo loro. Yacchan sembra ricordare tutto. E ha abbracciato Shoyo, correndo verso di lui con le braccia aperte, facendolo quasi cadere. Non è passato così tanto dall’ultima volta che si sono visti, scherza. Sei anni. Sono sei anni che Kei e Shoyo provano a parlare con loro. Sono sei anni che non rispondono. È stato… è stato davvero brutto. Non sa come spiegarlo, se non così. Sente di non riuscire a continuare con questa situazione. (E comunque sente di essere più fortunato di Shoyo.)(Non sa come faccia lui ad andare avanti.)  
  
“Questa parte non è diversa dalla vostra” spiega, seduto sulla riva del fiume, accanto a Shoyo, che tiene delle bottiglie d’acqua in mano. Ne passa una a Yacchan, poi ne lascia una davanti ai piedi di Kei. “Ad esempio, in che liceo andate tu, Tadashi e Tobio?”  
  
Yacchan fa una smorfia con le labbra. Sembra doverci pensare. “Non sono sicura di loro due, ma so che io frequento il Karasuno. Forse anche Tadashi-kun? Mi ha parlato di un insegnante che condividiamo… Quindi…”  
  
“Anche noi frequentiamo il Karasuno” le fa sapere Shoyo. “Il punto è che da questa parte è proprio un mondo intero. Noi scendiamo dalla montagna. Noi andiamo a scuola e abbiamo una vita.”  
  
Kei annuisce. “È solo che la creazione del fiume, chiunque lo abbia fatto, ha creato due livelli di realtà, e non so se lo abbia fatto perché voleva, o altro, ma deve aver cambiato qualcosa, anche solo un dettaglio, da questa parte del fiume, che però è uguale da voi, creando una specie di rottura tra le realtà. Ho pensato a questo.”  
  
Yacchan aggrotta le sopracciglia, portandosi le mani sulle labbra. “Come -non ero contenta che qualcuno si fosse mangiato il mio biscotto, senza volere creo un altro mondo in cui quella persona non ha mangiato il mio biscotto.” Giocherella con il tappo della sua bottiglietta. “E questo mondo non è sincronizzato con la realtà, cosa che crea uno strappo. Che, simbolicamente, è questo fiume. Così?”  
  
Kei sospira una risata. “Non sai quanto mi sei mancata. Per spiegarlo a questo zuccone ci ho messo settimane.”  
  
“Ehi!” protesta Shoyo, mettendo un broncio. “Non è che tutti stanno lì a pensare a queste cose. Non è proprio il modo naturale di essere del mondo, quindi è ovvio che io non capissi proprio tutto!”  
  
Yacchan continua a giocherellare con il tappo. “Perché voi ci ricordate, e io, Tadashi-kun e Tobio-kun no?” chiede, con la fronte corrugata. “Se fosse una questione di legame, non dovremmo ricordare tutto anche noi?”  
  
“Forse…” Kei si gratta la fronte con le dita. Hanno tante teorie, ma nessuna sembra essere abbastanza valida. Forse. Non sa perché li abbiano voluti dividere e non sa perché questo strappo sia successo, così come non sa perché è rimasto un collegamento tra loro, ma forse… “In realtà… c’è una cosa che noi abbiamo e voi no.” Fa un cenno a Shoyo, che si morde il labbro inferiore e si gratta la testa.  
  
“Qualche anno fa, un tengu mi ha dato il suo bastone” racconta a Yacchan. Prende il suo zaino giallo e lo posa tra le gambe, per aprirlo e tirare fuori un vecchio bastone con delle campanelle nell’estremità superiore. “Un altro tengu ha cercato di togliercelo, perché pensava che lo avessimo rubato, ma ti giuro che è stato Suga-san a darcelo. Voleva che lo tenessimo noi.”  
  
“È una storia complicata.”  
  
“Esistono i tengu?” chiede Yacchan, passandosi le mani sul viso. “Vi hanno dato un bastone magico che vi ha aiutato a mantenere i vostri ricordi. Okay. No. Sì. Okay.”  
  
Kei incrocia le braccia e alza le spalle. “Un solo tengu ci ha dato quel bastone” la corregge. “Gli altri hanno provato a togliercelo. Il tipo con la fronte grossa. Dice che il bastone non lo possiamo tenere noi, perché apparteneva a una certa famiglia importante per i tengu e che fosse di Sojobo.”  
  
“Il re dei tengu” mormora Yacchan, portandosi le dita sulle tempie. “Okay.”  
  
“Ho pensato che questo sarebbe potuto bastare per farci sentire da voi. Noi -a volte noi vi vediamo. In classe, o in palestra, o anche al Sakanoshita. Solo che voi non vedete noi. Ho pensato che forse se aprissimo noi da questa parte, con quel bastone, troveremmo il modo per andare da una parte all’altra. Ma non ha funzionato. C’è una persona che riesce a muoversi oltre il fiume, come te, naviga tra le due realtà, ma non penso se ne sia reso conto. Penso che l’unico motivo per cui le nostre realtà non si sono staccate del tutto è perché sia da questa parte che dall’altra, continuiamo a mangiare le sue pesche. Questo non vuol dire che non sia difficile.”  
  
“Ma Kageyama mi sente e mi vede a volte. Adesso riesce a farlo. Pensavamo fossero le pesche di Noya-san. Ora non ne siamo molto sicuri.”  
  
“Qualcosa è cambiato ma non sappiamo che cosa.”  
  
Yacchan aggrotta le sopracciglia e fa scivolare le mani davanti alle labbra. Sta pensando. Che bello avere qualcuno che pensa da questa parte del fiume. Che bello poterle parlare senza sentirsi un idiota, anche se non sanno fino a quanto questa situazione potrà durare.  
  
“Qualsiasi cosa sia” mormora alla fine. “Mi ha comunque portata qui.”  
  
Kei annuisce. Non parlano con Yacchan da davvero tanto. “Non pensavamo potessi fare una cosa del genere.”  
  
“Nemmeno io!” esclama lei. Giocherella ancora col tappo della bottiglia che le ha dato Shoyo e abbassa il mento, sorridendo. “E forse ho anche un’idea. Sul fiume. E le realtà. E su come tornare tutti insieme. Forse ho un’idea e spero di non dimenticare tutto quando tornerò dall’altra parte.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 ** _x. Kageyama Tobio mangia barrette di formaggio_**  
  
  
“Come passi le giornate?” gli chiede Hinata con la testa inclinata e una palla tra le mani. Ha parlato fino a qualche secondo fa di come tiene la palla e della sua squadra di pallavolo al liceo. Ha provato a tenere la palla con una sola mano, senza riuscirci, e Tobio ci ha davvero provato a non scoppiare a ridere, ma non pensa di esserci riuscito, secondo il broncio sul viso del suo -amico. Amico, crede. “Vieni qua la mattina e poi?”  
  
Tobio arriccia le labbra. Cosa fa durante le giornate? La notte ha problemi a dormire. Qualsiasi cosa ci sia dentro la scatola che gli ha lasciato il nonno continua a parlargli nell’orecchio. Dice di lavarli. Dice che ha continuato a sporcarli con le sue mani eccetera eccetera eccetera. A Tobio non darebbe nemmeno troppo fastidio, se almeno potesse dormire. Quindi passa le notti nella sua camera, con la luce accesa e il cuscino premuto contro la testa. Si sveglia e va a correre. Parla con Hinata. E poi… “Dopo aver corso, Yamaguchi con un buon intuito mi aspetta alla fine della strada, così andiamo da Yachi-san per mangiare un gelato. Yamaguchi è bravo a giocare a pallavolo, quindi giochiamo a quello soprattutto. Mi ha detto che vorrebbe provare a entrare nel club di pallavolo, l’anno prossimo almeno, se non lo vogliono accettare durante questo trimestre. Voleva provare a entrare a inizio anno, ma…” Aggrotta le sopracciglia. Yamaguchi col buon intuito dice che non ha avuto il coraggio. Lui ancora non capisce, ma…  
  
“Yamaguchi con un buon intuito?” chiede Hinata, palleggiando. Cerca di mantenere il controllo della palla, ma rotola all’indietro mentre la palla vola dietro di lui e gli cade proprio in faccia. Tobio non sta ridendo. Sta comunque iniziando a preoccuparsi per la coordinazione di questo ragazzo. “Yamaguchi Tadashi?” chiede, come se non fosse successo nulla. Riprende in mano la palla, facendola ruotare. “Perché dici Yamaguchi con un buon intuito?”  
  
“Perché ha un buon intuito. Ed è l’unico tra gli Yamaguchi con un buon intuito.”  
  
Hinata assottiglia lo sguardo e fa ruotare la palla in aria. Tobio intreccia le dita e controlla che le sue unghie, così come le sue dita, siano in buone condizioni. “Gli altri Yamaguchi che hai incontrato?” chiede ancora Hinata. Non c’è molto che possono fare quando si incontrano. Devono stare lontani per colpa del fiume. Possono solo parlare. Tobio non è abituato a parlare così tanto con le persone, ma Hinata sembra aspettarsi sempre una risposta, sempre una spiegazione. Uhm.  
  
Tobio alza lo sguardo dalle mani e cerca le parole giuste, o le parole in generale. “Yamaguchi, il mio amico, ha quattro sorelle. Lui è il terzo. Tutte le sue sorelle sembrano saper fare qualcosa di impressionante o che sanno fare solo loro. La più grande è in una scuola d’arte, quindi è la Yamaguchi Che Dipinge I Muri delle Strade. La pagano per farlo. I suoi disegni sono molto colorati. E la seconda sta studiando per diventare ingegnere di qualcosa. Tutti la chiamano la Yamaguchi Astronauta, ma davvero non so cosa vogliano dire. Poi c’è Yamaguchi col buon intuito, e le più piccole. La Yamaguchi più giovane e la Yamaguchi dei Vestiti” pensa di aver spiegato bene la situazione. “Essere tanti in famiglia rende difficile capire di chi si parla. Il quartiere è piccolo, tutti sanno tutto di tutti.”  
  
Hinata inclina un po’ la testa. Tiene la guancia sul palmo della mano e il suo mignolo copre parte delle sue labbra. “Quindi Yamaguchi Tadashi viene chiamato da tutti Yamaguchi col buon intuito?” chiede ancora.  
  
“Beh no” risponde Tobio, arricciando il naso. “Io e Yachi-san lo chiamiamo così quando parliamo con le ziette del quartiere. Tutti gli altri lo chiamano Yamaguchi dell’ultima casa sulla via.”  
  
Il sorriso di Hinata si perde un po’. Sembra offeso dalla cosa. “Non sanno che ha un buon intuito?” quasi sbotta. “E sono sicuro che sia il più gentile tra le sue sorelle!”  
  
“Lo è.”  
  
“Poi è bravo a raccontare bugie e scuse su due piedi. Quello non è un talento?”  
  
Tobio scrolla le spalle. “Yamaguchi è anche un tipo orgoglioso” aggiunge. “Però -beh, non è che a loro importi, alla fine, quindi anche se glielo dici non cambia molto.”  
  
Hinata abbassa lo sguardo e torna a far girare la palla tra le mani. Non sembra essere troppo contento della situazione. Chissà perché se la prende come se conoscesse Yamaguchi di persona. Come se questo fosse un insulto a lui e non a qualcuno di cui ha solo sentito parlare. È una cosa strana. Alle persone può importare così tanto di qualcun altro?   
Hinata sembra essere, in qualche modo, speciale. In tante cose.  
  
Tobio si inumidisce le labbra. Le sente secche, chissà perché, eppure sta bevendo molto, sta mangiando frutta e tutto quello che il nonno gli diceva sempre di fare. Starà dimenticando qualcosa?  
  
Tobio guarda come Hinata, sempre con quell’espressione irritata, si alza in piedi e continua a giocherellare con la palla. La tira in aria un paio di volte, tiene le sopracciglia aggrottate e lo sguardo sull’acqua del fiume. Alza la palla un po’ più in alto, Hinata, la schiaccia, perché arrivi a Tobio ma, proprio a metà, sull’acqua, la palla scompare e non arriva mai su questa riva.  
  
Hinata schiocca la lingua contro il palato. Sono due o tre giorni che sembra essere sempre arrabbiato. Forse lo è con Tobio. Forse no. E lui non sa come parlare di questa cosa.  
  
Hinata dice che vuole venire da questa parte del fiume e che Tobio lo deve solo aspettare. Dice che troverà un modo. Bah. Sembra frustrato. Tobio giocherella con le dita. Non sa nemmeno cosa deve fare quando un amico sembra frustrato.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 ** _xi. A Chikara piace dare il tormento a Ukai-san dalle 16 alle 18, tutti i giorni feriali_**  
  
  
A Chikara piace dare il tormento a Ukai-san dalle 16 alle 18, tutti i giorni feriali. Gli piace seguirlo mentre butta la spazzatura, gli piace parlargli quando altre persone gli parlano e una cosa che adora fare è ringraziarlo, perché lo ha aiutato a ottenere il suo territorio senza il minimo spargimento di sangue. Un tengu senza un territorio suo non dovrebbe essere chiamato tengu, e grazie alle lacrime e ai sentimenti negativi di Ukai-san, che hanno risvegliato Shimizu-san, non solo Chikara alla tenera età di diciassette anni ha un territorio. No no. Ha anche un nido umano e la possibilità di seminare in loro l’ambizione che serve per morire e rinascere come tengu. Sono… uno, due, tre… _tre_ piccioni con una fava. Nessuno pianifica meglio di Ennoshita Chikara.  
E, si deve anche contare questa cosa, certo, Ukai-san è uno spasso da prendere in giro. È facile farlo sentire in colpa, farlo piangere o ridere dall’imbarazzo, è davvero l'essenza dell’Essere Umano. Divertente.  
  
Chikara rimane seduto davanti al Sakanoshita, con le ginocchia aperte e un panino al melone tra le mani. Sospira. Ukai-san _era_ uno spasso da prendere in giro, prima dell’arrivo e dello stabilirsi qui in modo quasi permanente di Takeda-sensei, qualche anno fa. Adesso questa situazione è solo ridicola. Sbocconcella il panino, mordendosi l’interno delle guance. E Takeda-sensei fa quella cosa con la testa -un piccolo movimento, come se gli stesse passando la parola, si aspettasse qualcosa che Chikara comunque non gli vuole dare. Vuole che faccia la spia per lui, che lo aiuti a rubare le vesti ai Kageyama. Come se poi questo aiutasse in qualche modo Chikara. Cosa può esserci di buono per lui in quattro tengu liberi nel suo territorio? No, no. Chikara è un tengu giovane, ma non per questo è facile prenderlo per il naso.  
Gli adulti devono sempre rovinare ogni tipo di divertimento. Tanto vale vedere fino a dove può arrivare con questa storia, però. Capire se magari può ricavarne qualcosa per davvero. Lui non vuole quei quattro in giro per la montagna. Potrebbe far finta di aiutare e mettere i bastoni tra le ruote a Takeda-sensei. Sarebbe un buon piano.  
  
Takeda-sensei, per quanto lo possano chiamare sensei, non è poi così importante trai tengu. Lui, come se stesso, non può fare nulla di importante o rilevante. Per questo lo hanno mandato qui, a prendersi cura di una montagna anonima, priva di energia spirituale (secondo loro) e di posizione strategica. Certo, una montagna come questa non ha nulla a che fare col monte Kurama e l’unico particolare che rende questa storia interessante per il Consiglio deve essere la presenza di Suga-san, il figlio bastardo della famiglia di Atago che si rifiuta di essere un tengu. Se non fosse stato per colpa sua, il consiglio non avrebbe mandato nessuno a controllare i tengu imprigionati e Chikara non avrebbe avuto altri problemi.  
  
Sbocconcella il suo panino.  
  
Doveva trascinare dalla parte giusta lo stupido corpo addormentato di Suga-san, anni fa. Questo è stato il suo vero e più grande errore. Se potesse tornare indietro nel tempo… Era tutto perfetto. Il fiume di lacrime, l’energia che Ukai-san ha seminato nella terra della montagna, risvegliando le creature sovrannaturali. Se non fosse stato per Suga-san, che ha richiamato a sé l’occhio vigile del Consiglio… se non fosse stato per Takeda-sensei…  
  
“Che incantesimo ha fatto a Ukai-san?” chiede alla fine Chikara. Posa i gomiti sulle cosce. È nervoso. Takeda-sensei non ha mai ordinato nulla, ma potrebbe farlo. E se Takeda-sensei, in veci di Sojobo-dono, ordinasse qualcosa a Chikara, lui dovrebbe farlo. Senza se e senza ma. Dovrebbe obbedire. C’è qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato nel Consiglio. Ogni tengu vive per se stesso e per la propria ambizione. Non si è mai nascosto che il Consiglio esiste per portare profitto al solo Consiglio. L’ambizione protegge solo la sua stessa ambizione. Creature del genere non dovrebbero essere amate dagli esseri umani. “Quando si spezzerà?”  
  
Takeda-sensei alza un sopracciglio. Poi si lascia sfuggire una mezza risata. “Pensi di essere l’unico tengu capace di ottenere l’affetto di un essere umano?” gli chiede. “Non ho usato nessun incantesimo su Ukai-kun.”  
  
Chikara ne dubita. Ukai-san è una persona per lo più buona. Non è gentile, ma è tanto buono. Ed è facile manipolare cuori del genere. Per i tengu, è facile manipolare esseri umani che non conoscono la malvagità. È il motivo per cui è così facile per Chikara far credere a Noya, Tanaka, Kinoshita e Narita che è abbastanza buono per essere loro amico.   
  
“Se non ha usato qualche incantesimo” decide di dire ad alta voce. “Allora che cosa gli ha detto? Cosa gli ha promesso?”  
  
Ukai-san adora con troppa forza Takeda-sensei. Gli è difficile dirgli no. Ogni movimento di Takeda-sensei sembra essere, ai suoi occhi, una specie di opera d’arte, che deve essere amata e contemplata. Anche in queste settimane, in cui Ukai-san ha proibito l’accesso al Sakanoshita a chiunque potesse anche solo pensare di sottrarre le vesti a Kageyama, rimane quella contemplazione, da parte sua, che sembra essere quasi religiosa. Ukai-san chiede a Chikara se lo ha visto, come sta, se gli sembra riposato. C’è qualcosa sotto.  
  
Takeda-sensei cerca di non farsi scappare una risata e allunga la mano per posarla sulla testa di Chikara. “Pensi che l’unico motivo per cui i tuoi amici ti vogliono bene è perché li hai manipolati?” gli chiede.  
  
Chikara fa una smorfia, muove la testa, per liberarsi dal tocco di Takeda-sensei. “Io non sto parlando di me, sto parlando di lei e Ukai-san” ribatte. Torna a guardare l’asfalto, giocherellando con il pane.  
  
I tengu non hanno bisogno di mangiare. È una stupida abitudine che gli ha lasciato Tanaka. Mangiare qualcosa di preparato da lui è diverso da mangiare qualcosa di comprato nei supermercati, però. Questo panino potrebbe essere anche più volte grande, potrebbe avere decine e decine di ingredienti, non riesce a dare a Chikara la stessa soddisfazione che gli dà mangiare un raviolo anche più piccolo preparato da Tanaka. E lui gli prepara del cibo solo perché… solo perché… perché?  
  
“Pensi che una volta che il fiume scomparirà, i tuoi amici preferiranno qualche altro tengu?” chiede Takeda-sensei. Si inginocchia, per poter guardare Chikara negli occhi. “Pensi che l’unico motivo per cui ti vogliono bene è perché sei l’unico tengu in circolazione?”  
  
Noya può salire e scendere dalla montagna, attraverso le realtà. Non sa perché riesce a farlo e Noya non si è mai chiesto perché il suo pescheto respiri un’aria differente, o perché Asahi-san non possa scendere dalla montagna. Ma tra Chikara e Asahi-san, Noya sceglierebbe Asahi-san. Basta questo come prova. È l’unico tra loro che ha avuto una scelta. Chikara deve proteggere il suo territorio, a meno che non voglia ritrovarsi da solo. Di nuovo.  
  
“Quel fiume si nutre delle lacrime delle persone di questo quartiere” gli ricorda. “Non scomparirà mai.”  
  
Takeda-sensei sospira. “Devi avere più fiducia nel tuo nido.”  
  
Chikara ruota gli occhi. “Lei ascolta solo quello che le conviene” mormora, giocherellando col panino. “Ma questo caos è il motivo per cui noi siamo nati. Perché mai dovremmo sistemarlo?”  
  
“Beh, chissà” sorride Takeda-sensei. “Forse Ukai-kun mi ha fatto un incantesimo, o mi manipola per farmi fare cose.”  
  
Chikara mantiene lo sguardo basso. Si guarda la punta delle scarpe. Gli viene quasi da piangere. Questo panino al melone non ha sapore.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 ** _xi. Kageyama Tobio e Kageyama Miwa si vogliono bene, ma è complicato_**  
  
  
Prima di vedere sua sorella, seduta sul divano, che le mani unite sulle cosce e il cellulare sul tavolino, Tobio ha fatto tante cose. È entrato in casa, stropicciandosi un occhio, si è tolto le scarpe, stando attento a non inciampare, ha posato la scatola che gli ha lasciato il nonno vicino al genkan e si è controllato i calzini bianchi, perché l’ultima volta Yamaguchi con un buon intuito gli ha messo la terra nelle scarpe e ha sporcato tutta la sua camera e la mamma si era arrabbiata, poi ha preso la scatola del nonno ed è andato in camera, per nascondere la scatola e posare la palla.  
  
Continuando con la lista delle cose che ha fatto… Tobio aveva fame ed è andato in cucina e ha trovato il curry che la mamma ha preparato questa mattina e si è portato la mano sulla pancia e si è detto _ah, ho fame._ E quindi si è riscaldato il curry e ha pensato a suo nonno e… e a un uovo sul curry. Ha pensato alla ricetta del nonno. E in quel momento ha visto Miwa.  
  
Miwa è rimasta in silenzio, a guardare il cellulare che non si si illuminava e si grattava le pellicine delle dita, si torturava le labbra, mordendo via la pelle morta.   
  
Tobio non l’aveva proprio vista. Ha inclinato la testa, si è chiesto se fosse giusto riscaldare il curry anche per lei. E poi lo ha riscaldato, ha fritto l’uovo. Ha due piatti in mano, quando va in salotto. Appoggia due piatti sul tavolino in salotto. Ha preparato due uova.  
  
Miwa alza lo sguardo verso di lui, ma non cambia espressione. E Tobio prende questo come un segno per lui di sedersi di fronte a lei. Prende il suo cucchiaio e inizia a mangiare, in silenzio.  
  
Qualche giorno fa, Yachi-san gli ha chiesto quale è il rapporto con lui e Miwa hanno e, la verità, il loro rapporto è più complicato di quanto Tobio possa spiegare. Non conosce le parole, per descriverlo. Non si odiano. Almeno, Tobio non pensa che nel loro rapporto ci sia spazio per l’odio tra loro due. Sa anche che si vogliono bene ma sa che sua sorella ha dovuto vivere per sei anni da sola e che, quando lui è nato, Miwa è dovuta stare per anni da sola con un bambino che nemmeno conosceva. È difficile fare amicizia con un neonato. Prima della morte del nonno, Tobio passava molto tempo in palestra. Da quando il nonno è morto -Tobio capisce che cosa vuol dire che non importa che cosa succederà, lui se la può cavare da solo. E Miwa anche può farlo. È una cosa molto triste da pensare, però.  
  
“Ti ho tagliato un po’ troppo la frangia” mormora Miwa. Scivola per terra, per sedersi al tavolino con Tobio. Il suo tono di voce sembra sereno, ma continua a grattarsi le pellicine delle dita. Continua a mordersi le pellicine morte delle labbra. “Mi dispiace.”  
  
Tobio si porta in bocca un cucchiaio di curry e sbatte le palpebre. “Lo hai fatto apposta” risponde con la bocca piena. Mastica un paio di volte e si ricorda solo a questo punto che non ha portato acqua al tavolino ed è stato così stupido a non averci pensato prima, perché adesso ha davvero tanta voglia di bere qualcosa. “È inutile che chiedi scusa se lo hai fatto apposta.”  
  
Miwa posa il gomito sul tavolino e si lecca il labbro inferiore, ritirandolo all’interno della bocca. “Sei così irritante.”  
  
“A me basta vedere” risponde Tobio, alzando una spalla. “Il resto non mi importa.”  
  
“Sembri pelato.”  
  
Tobio aggrotta le sopracciglia e si tocca la fronte con le dita. “No, non è vero.”  
  
“Invece sì.”  
  
“Ti dico di no.”  
  
“Ma lo saprò se sembri pelato oppure no, no?” Miwa si passa una mano sul naso e ruota gli occhi. Sembra avere gli occhi lucidi. Deve esserle successo qualcosa di brutto. Forse del latte andato a male. Le fa male la pancia? Per questo non sta mangiando? C’è davvero qualcosa che non va? “Nori mi ha lasciata” gli annuncia, passandosi le mani sugli occhi, mentre tira su col naso. “Dice che sono troppo complicata e troppo preoccupata per mio fratello minore, ci credi?”  
  
Tobio tamburella il cucchiaio sulle labbra. Gli sembra una scusa, ma Nori non gli è mai piaciuto e Miwa si è sempre arrabbiata quando ha detto qualcosa di brutto sul suo ragazzo. Dice che sembra la mamma, che non la lascia vivere la sua vita e altre stupidaggini simili. Ma Nori sembrava essere una di quelle persone cattive, che dice cose cattive agli altri senza motivo. Beh. Quindi. Che dire a sua sorella? Certo non: meno male, ora forse potrai tornare a giocare a pallavolo. Anche se vorrebbe poterlo dire. Opta per un: “Quindi non porterà più qui il suo cane.”  
  
“Davvero?” sbotta Miwa, tirando indietro la testa. “È questo che mi vuoi dire? No Miwa, non sei complicata. No, Miwa, lo sanno tutti che non ti preoccupi per me. Pensi al suo cane?”  
  
Tobio sbatte le palpebre. “È un bel cane. Mi piaceva.”  
  
“Beh, tu non piacevi a lui!”  
  
Tobio inclina un po’ la testa. Okay, questo non è gentile. “Potevo iniziare a piacergli” mormora, tornando a mangiare. “Non si saprà mai. L’altro giorno nemmeno mi ha morso.” Tobio giocherella col curry nel piatto. No. Non si saprà mai. “Ma io lo so che ti preoccupi per me, più o meno.” È solo molto complicato. È difficile da spiegare. Non lo devono per forza fare. Possono continuare a vivere in questo modo, nessuno si è mai fatto male… anche se… anche se Tobio ha visto sua sorella da sola e ha pensato di farle compagnia, ma, quando Tobio voleva chiederle qualcosa, lei…  
  
(Il giorno in cui il fiume è nato, Tobio non era con Tsukki e Shoyo, anche se aveva promesso, perché voleva aiutare Miwa.)(Voleva tirarla su di morale, perché una zietta aveva detto qualcosa e lei aveva un'espressione triste.)(Le aveva detto: con le mani sempre fasciate e i capelli corti, sembri un ragazzo e nessuno ti vorrà mai.)(Voleva tirarla su di morale.)(Ha cercato dei cerotti coi fiorellini, così tutti avrebbero visto che Miwa era una ragazza, ma lei si è irritata.)(Quando è andato al bosco a cercare Tsukki e Shoyo loro non c’erano più.)(C’era un fiume al loro posto.)  
  
Non c’è spazio per l’odio trai fratelli Kageyama. Ma c’è spazio per la rabbia. C’è spazio per la delusione, la frustrazione, la tristezza. Il senso di colpa. L’incomprensione. Il sangue condiviso non cancella i problemi. Non basta vivere sotto lo stesso tetto per conoscersi. Tobio lo ha intuito. Non sa mettere tutto questo a parole.   
  
Miwa unisce le mani, come se stesse pregando, davanti alle labbra e continua a tenere lo sguardo basso. “Io non posso starti sempre dietro” sussurra. Ha la voce strozzata. Bassa, si sente a malapena. Sembra voler piangere. Miwa non piange mai. Nemmeno quando è morto il nonno. “Tu vuoi -io mi preoccupo per te, ma ci sono cose che io non posso fare. Io… ci sono cose che non posso fare. Io provo a rimediare ma…”  
  
Tobio non capisce quello che gli vuole dire. Ci sono più cose che Miwa non può fare, piuttosto che il contrario. Lei non ha poi così tanti talenti e di sicuro non può sistemare i problemi di entrambi schioccando le dita. Sarebbe troppo facile. Le cose non sono facili. E lui non si è mai aspettato questo da lei. “Non importa” risponde, scrollando le spalle. “Me la so cavare da solo. Ti preoccupi il giusto. Forse per Nori-san il giusto era troppo e voleva più attenzione, però nella pallavolo, anche se l’elemento più importante del gioco è la palla, se pensi solo alla palla, poi perdi la posizione dei tuoi compagni di squadra, dei tuoi avversari e forse anche del campo e finisci per perdere il punto.”  
  
Miwa scuote la testa. Si continua a mordere le labbra. “Il nonno diceva qualcosa del genere.”  
  
“Già.”  
  
“Non posso aprire quella scatola con te” gli fa sapere lei, tirando su col naso e indicando un punto dietro le spalle di lui.  
  
Tobio ci mette un secondo di troppo a capire. La scatola che gli ha lasciato il nonno. Capisce. “Okay.” Potrà anche non essere un genio dell’empatia, ma aveva intuito qualcosa. Deve chiedere a qualcun altro di stargli vicino, allora. Qualcuno che potrebbe essere bravo coi fiocchi. Qualcuno così.  
  
“Ma aprilo prima del Tanabata” gli consiglia, deglutendo. “Devi reclamare quello che il nonno ti ha lasciato prima di quel giorno, va bene? Altrimenti potrebbero togliertelo in qualsiasi momento.”  
  
“Ah. Uhm. Okay.”  
  
Miwa fa un cenno con la testa, spinge il piatto di curry verso Tobio. “E mangio fuori. Sto un po’ con le ragazze. Non chiamarmi questa sera.” Si alza in piedi, cercando di allisciarsi i capelli con la mano.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Coprimi con la mamma.”  
  
Tobio fa una smorfia. “Okay.” Basterà non uscire dalla stanza e rispondere a monosillabi. La mamma tornerà tardi questa sera.  
  
“E qualsiasi cosa succeda, mi raccomando, non lasciare che nessuno usi la scusa della frangetta corta per baciarti la fronte.”  
  
“Okay.” Che cosa ridicola. Chi potrebbe mai usare una scusa del genere?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_xii. Mentre Asahi allunga le braccia, per prendere tra le mani il viso di Noya, ricorda la sua mamma quando gli diceva che i tengu non meritano la felicità_**  
  
  
Mentre Asahi allunga le braccia, per prendere tra le mani il viso di Noya, ricorda la sua mamma quando gli diceva che i tengu non meritano la felicità. Forse aveva ragione, ma non importa molto ad Asahi, quando Noya si piega su di lui, fermando le dita trai suoi capelli, e gli bacia le labbra, piano piano, senza fretta. Asahi chiude gli occhi e a sua madre non ci pensa più, nemmeno per sbaglio.  
  
Sente l’odore di Noya su di lui. Terra bagnata, quel sapore dolciastro della frutta mischiato con quello artificiale della cola. Noya ha dei comportamenti immaturi, dei gusti infantili, che però condivide con Asahi. Quella risata, quella felicità, questi baci, li condivide tutti con Asahi, con nessun altro. Non c’è giorno in cui non sale fino a questo pescheto, non c’è giorno in cui non chiama il nome di Asahi e nemmeno uno in cui non lo bacia, o non gli accarezza la testa, o non gli parla con questo tono dolce. E i suoi movimenti sono lenti, come se avesse paura di rompere qualcosa, Asahi, forse, l’atmosfera, questa bolla in cui si trovano insieme da anni.  
  
Noya sembra essere sempre di fretta. Corre, ride e salta, non perde tempo. Visto il tipo di nido di cui fa parte. Asahi li ha visti, dall’altra parte del fiume. Sono un nido veloce. Sono un gruppo di persone che caccia il tempo. Ma quando sono insieme, Noya rallenta. Prende un grande respiro e il tempo rallenta e i suoi baci sono così pieni di cura, mentre culla Asahi, da fargli venire da piangere.  
  
Nessuno sa del pescheto.  
  
Noya si tira un po’ indietro, dividendo le loro labbra, e Asahi cerca di alzarsi a sedere, per stargli il più vicino possibile, ma Noya sospira una risata e unisce le loro fronti, stronfiandole insieme con mezzo sorriso e chi occhi chiusi. “Sei così soffice, Asahi-san” sussurra. Ha la schiena incurvata in avanti e sono entrambi così abituati a stare in questa posizione (con la testa di Asahi posata sulle cosce di Noya) da non sentire nessuno sforzo, nessuna incomodità tra loro. Noya posa una mano sulla mano di Asahi. Sa di dolciumi e terra. Il tempo intorno a loro è fermo e tutto sembra perfetto così com’è.  
  
Noya riesce a passare da una parte all’altra del fiume delle lacrime, non sembra neanche sprecare energie, nel farlo. Asahi non lo ha detto a Suga, anche se gli vuole bene e anche se sa che forse Noya può essere la sua via di fuga, per poter cercare la tomba di sua madre e la sua vita da qualche parte del mondo. Lontano da questa montagna. Lontano da… Suga non può scoprire di Noya. Assolutamente no. E lo sa che questo è un gesto ignobile e di certo non da amico, ma non riesce a non pensare che nel momento stesso in cui Suga riuscirà a scendere da questa montagna, farà tutto quello che vorrà suo nonno. Andrà a trovare la tomba di sua mamma e ha promesso che da quel momento in poi diventerà un vero tengu ed entrerà nella sua famiglia e… Suga non deve scoprire di Noya. Suga non deve visitare la tomba di sua mamma. E Asahi deve...  
  
“A cosa pensi?” chiede Noya a bassa voce. Si allontana un po’, posa entrambe le mani sui lati del viso di Asahi. “Tu vorresti vedere il mondo, Asahi-san?”  
  
“Il mondo?” ripete lui.  
  
Noya annuisce. Si tira indietro e alza il mento, per guardare le chiome dei suoi pescheti che crescono rigogliosi. I pescheti fanno parte di Noya. “Hai sempre protetto il pescheto. È uno dei pocho terreni che danno ancora tanti frutti -abbastanza da darli al quartiere. E io sono l’unico con un tengu custode e sono felice di averti incontrato qui e sono felice che mi proteggi ma, a volte, non vorresti vedere il mondo? Scendere giù dalla montagna, vedere -almeno il festival. La settimana prossima ci sarà il festival per il Tanabata. Sendai è famosa per i festeggiamenti. Saeko-neesan suonerà il taiko! Col suo gruppo! E con Tanaka e gli altri rimarremo a guardare le stelle cadenti e i fuochi d'artificio, certo. Forse solo i fuochi d’artificio, qui, in città. Non saranno quelli di Sendai ma… e ho pensato: ad Asahi-san piacerebbero i fuochi d’artificio. E ho pensato che sarebbe così bello farti vedere i fuochi d’artificio che fanno a Sendai. Poi ho pensato che forse ci sono cose a Sendai che vorrei farti vedere. E non solo. A Tokyo. A Mosca. Pechino. Città del Capo! San Paolo!” Sospira. “Non sarebbe bello?”  
  
Asahi si alza a sedere e gli occhi di Noya lo seguono, curiosi, timorosi.  
  
Gli esseri umani hanno un’ottantina d’anni in tutto per vivere, questo li rende impazienti. Daichi grida i difetti degli umani a Suga almeno una volta a settimana. Finisce sempre i suoi discorsi ricordando che gli umani muoiono. Se Suga vuole essere un umano, allora che muoia. Noya ha un’ottantina di anni, prima di morire. Ma morirà. E da adesso fino alla sua morte, cosa vuole fare?  
  
Amare un essere umano, ha detto Suga, parlando di sua madre, vuol dire anche accettare questa loro fragilità e vedere come la morte cambi la loro prospettiva della vita. (Suga ha deciso di essere umano per amare ancora la sua mamma.)(Noya vuole conoscere il mondo per dare un senso alla sua vita, per rincorrerla nello stesso modo in cui rincorre il tempo.)(Con paura.) Gli esseri umani hanno bisogno di movimento.  
  
“Non sei felice qui?” gli chiede.  
  
“Questo è il nostro pescheto, non lo abbandonerei mai” risponde Noya, senza nessuna esitazione. “Tornerei qui sempre. Ma tu partiresti con me? Li vedresti i fuochi d’artificio a Sendai con me, se potessi scendere la montagna?”  
  
Asahi abbassa lo sguardo. Le persone che hanno una casa solida viaggiano lontano, prendono un aereo e sono sicure che potranno tornare a casa. Lui ce l’ha una casa? Potrebbe scendere la montagna? Potrebbe lasciare andare Suga, Daichi e Shimizu? Hanno ricominciato a crescere insieme. Ma potrebbe mai lasciare il loro fianco con la sicurezza di ritrovarli al suo ritorno?  
  
Sua mamma gli ha detto che i tengu non sono stati creati per essere felici. Sono esseri egoisti e tristi e ignobili. Vivono di ambizione e sangue. E lo ha abbandonato. Non c’entrava nulla avere l’istinto materno, o volergli bene. I tengu sono così. Ognuno pensa per sé. Non c’è spazio per gli altri nel proprio mondo. (Ma Daichi prepara sempre un posto per tre, vicino al fiume, così non sono mai troppo lontani da Shimizu.)(Ma Shimizu tranquillizza le lacrime del fiume, perché gli abitanti del distretto non affoghino nel proprio dolore.)(Ma Suga lo andava a cercare, quando Asahi si nascondeva, e lo trascinava con sé per il bosco perché diceva che ci sono ambizioni più distruttive dell’amore.) Asahi non poteva prendersela con lei per qualcosa che non poteva cambiare.  
  
“Tu cosa vuoi fare, Asahi-san?” chiede ancora Noya, inclinando un po’ la testa.  
  
(“Voglio che tu non abbandoni mai il nido!” ha gridato Daichi, quando Suga gli ha chiesto cosa volesse lui.)(Il mondo si era fermato.)(Shimizu e Asahi si sono scambiati uno sguardo veloce e Daichi era scoppiato a piangere.)(Suga potrebbe scegliere tra l’amore che prova per loro e quello che prova per la sua mamma?)(Noya potrebbe davvero scegliere tra il suo amore per la vita e Asahi?)(E sono delle scelte davanti alle quali Asahi e Daichi vogliono davvero mettere Suga e Noya?)(Daichi ha chiesto: “È così sbagliato volerti con noi?”)(Suga ha risposto: “Sì.”) Amare un essere umano è complicato. Cosa vuole per davvero Asahi?  
  
“Voglio solo stare con te” risponde. “Non importa dove. Solo con te.”  
  
Noya fa scivolare la sua piccola mano prima sul polso di Asahi, poi verso il suo palmo. Le sue dita trovano il loro posto tra le dita di Asahi. “Rimane il nostro pescheto” gli ricorda. Alza le loro mani intrecciate verso la bocca, e le bacia piano piano, con dolcezza. “Nessuno può distruggere casa nostra.”  
  
Ne sembra essere sicuro. E Asahi -si sente sicuro, adesso. Anche se solo per pochi secondi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 ** _xii. Kageyama Tobio ama gli animali anche se gli animali non amano lui_**  
  
  
Tobio ferma la mano di Yachi-san e aggrotta le sopracciglia e sente la bocca secca. “Non si può” inizia a dire. Gli sembra di star per dire una stupidaggine. Sono sulla riva del fiume da una decina di minuti. Yachi-san vuole solo essere d’aiuto. “C’è un modo per aprirla, senza disfare il nastro?” Prende la scatola con sé, tirandola un po’ indietro. Comunque, dovrebbe essere lui ad aprire la scatola, non può lasciare che lo faccia qualcun altro. Crede. Forse. Non ne è sicuro.  
  
Yachi-san sbatte le palpebre e si appoggia sui talloni, seduta sull’erba. “Non ne sono sicura” risponde.  
  
Sta per sorgere il sole e Yamaguchi con un buon intuito tiene gli occhi chiusi e sbadiglia, appoggiato sul tronco dell’albero più vicino, mentre la testa gli scivola di lato. Non è molto d’aiuto in questo momento. Non riesce ad affrontare la magia del fiume. Il suo corpo sembra voler collassare. Non hanno tanto tempo, quindi.  
  
Tobio sperava potesse aiutarlo ad aprire la scatola, senza perdere il fiocco del nonno. Vorrebbe tenerlo. Gli sudano le mani. “Per aprire la scatola, lo devo per forza…?”  
  
“Uhm, no no” si affretta a rispondere Yachi-san. Muove le mani in aria e si gira verso il fiume, passandosi una mano sulla nuca. Torna a guardare Tobio con un sorriso. “Puoi farlo scivolare di lato. Forse dovrai allentare un po’ il fiocco, per farlo scivolare meglio, ma dovrebbe rimanere intatto. Se vuoi, lo faccio scivolare io e poi tu apri la scatola. Lo mettiamo nello zaino e non ci pensiamo più. Sai cosa c’è d’importante qui dentro?”  
  
Tobio scuote la testa. “A me interessa solo il nastro” risponde. “Ma Miwa dice che è importante che io lo apra e quindi ho pensato di aprirlo.”  
  
“Qui.”  
  
“Sì.”  
  
“All’alba.”  
  
Tobio non capisce il senso di tutte queste non-domande. “Sì, così ci può stare anche Hinata, quando apriamo la scatola. Non voglio aprirla da solo.”  
  
Yachi-san sorride. Posa di nuovo la mano sul fiocco bianco, poi sulla parte liscia del nastro bianco. “Hinata e Tsukki sono già dall’altra parte, sai? Tsukki chiede perché ci stiamo mettendo tanto ad aprire questa scatola.”  
  
“Tsukki?”  
  
Yachi-san annuisce. “Litigavate sempre, ma per le cose importanti c’eravate sempre l’uno per l’altro, no?” spiega. Piega il nastro di lato. “È un po’ triste che non ricordiate tutto quanto, ma penso di avere un piano, così sistemiamo questo disastro e tutto tornerà in ordine e noi cinque possiamo tornare a -giocare insieme. Quindi non ti devi preoccupare.” Piega di nuovo il nastro. Il fiocco non viene allentato. Yachi-san è molto brava a non rovinare le cose. Negli ultimi giorni dice cose strane, ma Tobio non ci fa molto caso. Ha la brutta abitudine di dimenticare quello che non capisce. “Il fiocco che ha fatto tuo nonno è molto bello.”  
  
Tobio ci pensa per qualche secondo. Al nastro, al fiocco, al nonno e a questo ragazzo di nome Tsukki. Sistema le gambe, prendendosi una caviglia con la mano e si morde l’interno delle guance. “Non è mai stato bravo nelle cose belle, il nonno. A decorare le cose non era -non era proprio portato. Ma quel fiocco è bello, vero?”  
  
Yachi-san annuisce, piegando per l’ultima volta il nastro. “Si deve essere impegnato molto per farlo” commenta, facendo scivolare via il nastro. Ha il fiocco bianco sul palmo delle mani. “Sembra quasi una specie di fiocco di neve.” Alza lo sguardo verso la vetta della montagna e il sole sta sorgendo, i raggi cadono prepotenti, le cicale si sono già svegliate, per dare il cambio ai grilli nel sottofondo estivo. Tobio segue il suo sguardo. È l’alba.  
  
È l’alba, vuol dire che… abbassa lo sguardo, cerca Hinata dall'altra parte del fiume. È venuto fino a qui perché voleva aprire la scatola con tutti loro, Hinata è una delle persone fondamentali, Tobio ha bisogno che lui sia lì. Ma Hinata non compare. Tobio non sente la sua voce irritante, non lo vede saltare. Hinata non è lì. Lì non c’è nessuno e…  
  
“Hinata ti chiede se non riesci a vederlo” dice Yachi-san. Guarda un punto oltre il fiume, ha un’espressione concentrata. “Ti chiede se almeno puoi sentire la sua voce, ma… non credo. Non lo senti, vero?”  
  
Tobio scuote la testa.  
  
“Forse io e Yamaguchi-kun siamo una specie di interferenza. Hinata dice che non ci vede bene. E neanche Tsukki ci vede bene, ma non c’entrano niente gli occhiali sporchi.” C’è un momento di silenzio, prima che Yachi-san alzi entrambi i lati delle labbra e le mani in aria. “È solo una battuta!”  
  
Tobio assottiglia le labbra. Quindi forse quest’idea che ha avuto, di riunire le persone che più gli sono care al di fuori della famiglia per aprire questa scatola, non è stata un’idea geniale. Forse avrebbe davvero dovuto aprire la scatola da solo. Ma avrebbe disfatto il nastro. Va bene così. Infila dentro lo zaino il nastro che assomiglia a un fiocco di neve. Va bene così. Oggi, va bene così.  
  
“Tsukki chiede cosa ci potrebbe essere dentro la scatola” riporta Yachi-san.  
  
“Lo possiamo sempre scoprire.” Tobio abbassa lo sguardo. Le scatole sono fatte per essere aperte, alla fine, e ormai ogni motivo per non aprire questa scatola in particolare non regge. Il cartone scivola sopra il cartone, guidato dalle mani di Tobio, che alza la parte superiore e poi rimane a guardare, in silenzio. “È blu” dice.  
  
Yamaguchi con un buon intuito dorme appoggiato all’albero e Yachi-san sorride. “È proprio blu” conferma. “Uno yukata di un bel blu.”  
  
Tobio fa una smorfia con le labbra e non capisce. Uno yukata blu. Chissà perché il nonno gli ha lasciato uno yukata blu. E chissà perché la sua famiglia non voleva che lui l’avesse. E chissà perché, quello strano uomo con gli occhiali sembra voler proprio questo yukata blu.  
  
Al nonno non piacevano nemmeno tanto gli yukata. Non piaceva nemmeno il colore blu. Allora… Tobio aggrotta le sopracciglia. Allora perché lasciarglielo? Si gratta dietro l’orecchio. Perché? Perché sente di essere stato lasciato indietro (di nuovo) senza nessuna spiegazione?   
  
Perché ha voglia di buttare lo yukata nel fiume e tornarsene a casa?


	5. La fine del ciclo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due gruppi lavorano per poter stare di nuovo insieme, mentre un terzo... beh

**_xiii. C’è bisogno che le lacrime che hanno creato il fiume vengano asciugate da qualcuno, ma Kazuhito sa che non sarà nessuno del suo gruppo a fare qualcosa del genere_**  
  
  
C’è bisogno che le lacrime che hanno creato il fiume vengano asciugate da qualcuno, ma Kazuhito sa che non sarà nessuno del suo gruppo a fare qualcosa del genere. Loro vivono di quelle lacrime.   
  
Lo pensa mentre tiene la canna da pesca tra le mani ed è solo. Del tutto solo. Senza che nessuno parli o gridi o faccia qualche rumore per non farlo pensare, per non farlo pescare. Kazuhito non riesce a pensare quando ci sono i ragazzi con lui. Pescare non è poi così terribile. E non sarà nessuno di loro cinque (Noya, Tanaka, Kinoshita e di certo non Kazuhito o Ennoshita) a fermare quel fiume di lacrime che ha reso questo lago salato.  
  
Kazuhito alza il mento, per guardare verso il sole, mentre si sistema il cappello in testa. Quando lui era piccolo, il lago era formato di sola acqua dolce. I pesci d’acqua dolce sono diversi da quelli che vivono in acqua salata. Quando il fiume si è creato, Kazuhito ha visto come decine e decine di pesci sono morti e finivano per galleggiare sulla superficie dell’acqua e ricorda che, in quelle settimane, nonostante suo padre gli abbia detto più volte di non raccogliere quei pesci, ne ha presi tantissimi, a mani nude e le ha portate da Kinoshita e gli altri, per mangiarli insieme.   
  
Loro cinque sono le uniche persone che hanno giovato dal fiume, chi in un modo, chi in un altro. Loro cinque sono le persone che più nutrono il fiume di lacrime, facendo piangere le persone intorno a loro. Può essere Kazuhito e il suo dire sempre le cose sbagliate a sua sorella. Può anche essere Tanaka che da sua sorella scappa e che sembra essere riuscito a far piangere suo padre. Può essere Ennoshita, che va a trovare Ukai-san con il solo obiettivo di farlo sentire male per qualcosa che ha fatto senza nemmeno volere. Anche Kinoshita fa piangere la sua famiglia. Noya -Noya è una di quelle persone che nutre il fiume con le sue stesse lacrime. Loro cinque hanno qualcosa che non va, un collegamento perverso con quelle lacrime. Ed è divertente pensare che Ennoshita si è svegliato a causa di una risata. Ironico. Come è ironico pensare che avrebbero potuto fare qualcosa per mantenere uniti i ragazzi che lo hanno svegliato (i veri proprietari della risata), ma non hanno fatto niente per proteggerli o aiutarli.  
  
Kazuhito incrocia le braccia, sulla sua barchetta solitaria, in mezzo a un lago che era dolce e adesso è salato. Non ha molte cose da fare, mentre aspetta che i pesci abbocchino all’amo.  
  
Il modo per riordinare le cose, sistemare tutto, non è nelle mani di loro cinque, poi. Forse Noya avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa, ma sarebbe stato troppo facile in questo modo e qui niente è mai facile. Noya non è pronto a mettere in dubbio il rapporto con il suo unico parente che lo vuole ancora intorno. Ha ancora bisogno di Nishinoya-san e sarebbe una cattiveria togliergli questo rapporto con la forza.  
Papà dice sempre: ogni problema attira il suo risolutore. Se conosci il problema, prova a far parte della soluzione. La soluzione al fiume di lacrime viene suggerita dallo stesso fiume di lacrime, ma nessuno ascolta l’acqua. Fanno sempre troppo rumore.  
  
Basta avere un nonno. Basta che questo nonno abbia donato a qualche suo nipote qualcosa per puro amore. Basta che questo regalo entri in contatto col fiume di lacrime. Che il loro legame sia stato spezzato, per qualche motivo. E quel regalo asciugherà finalmente tutte le lacrime del distretto. E tutto tornerà al suo equilibrio iniziale.  
  
Ennoshita tutto questo lo sa. Kazuhito glielo ha detto. Basterebbe questo. Potevano trovare qualcuno così. Non sarebbe stato nemmeno così difficile. Ma sono passati tanti anni senza che loro abbiano fatto niente. Ennoshita non si fida di loro quattro. Pensa che, una volta prosciugato il fiume, li perderà, che magari ognuno di loro se ne andrà via e lo lascerà indietro. Sente il bisogno di avere la sicurezza che loro non abbiano un’altra scelta. Pensa di tenerli lì, insieme a lui, con la forza.  
  
Kazuhito non sa se questo è il caso. Non ne è molto sicuro.  
  
Sa che sente di non avere molto tempo. Sa che nessuno di loro pensa di averne abbastanza. Non fanno che correre. Non fanno che sentire che sono indietro rispetto a una tabella di marcia immaginaria. Non fanno che voler arrivare a qualcosa e sentire di star perdendo tempo, ancora e sempre. Per questo non crede che nessuno di loro sarebbe rimasto nel gruppo, a meno che non volessero rimanere lì.  
  
Ennoshita dice che i tengu sono caratterizzati da un qualche tipo di ambizione. Kazuhito immagina che l’ambizione di Ennoshita abbia a che fare col tempo.  
  
Posa il mento sulle braccia, guardando l'acqua sotto di lui. Il tempo. È la cosa che prima o poi finisce per forza e per sempre. Il tempo.  
  
Quanto tempo manca, prima che questo fiume diventi parte integrante della montagna? Quanto tempo manca prima che queste lacrime scavino una rottura così profonda da non essere più curabile?  
  
Il tempo. Finisce anche questo tempo.  
Per questo ha raccontato questa storia a chiunque lo volesse ascoltare. Una ragazzina -Yachi-san. Lei sembrava molto interessata a questa storia, mentre mangiavano insieme al Sakanoshita dei ravioli che non avrebbero riempito nessuno. Lo ha ringraziato. Gli ha detto: allora forse un modo c’è.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 ** _xiii. Kageyama Tobio vorrebbe solo un po’ di pace_**  
  
  
La casa è quasi sempre vuota, perché il nonno adorava poter vivere da solo. È una delle cose che Tobio non ha mai veramente capito. Il nonno viveva in un equilibrio composto da lui e gli altri e ha accettato di trasferirsi a casa della mamma solo quando la salute è peggiorata così tanto da non rendergli possibile la vita indipendente. Non ha mai voluto vendere la casa, però.  
  
Tobio infila le mani nella tasche dei pantaloni e si guarda intorno. Nel testamento, che è la parte che più ha importato poi ai Kageyama, la casa non sembra essere andata a nessuno. Non alle mamma, non agli zii, non ai nipoti. Si sono tutti arrabbiati. La casa del nonno, dopo la sua morte, sembra essere andata allo stato e sembra che la famiglia Kageyama abbia fatto una specie di ricorso, per poterla riottenere. Dopo che l’hanno ricomprata dallo stato, tutti i Kageyama hanno iniziato a litigare su chi avrebbe dovuto ereditarla e l’unica vera conseguenza di tutti questi passaggi di soldi e liti durante le riunioni e musi lunghi è stata che nessuno ha avuto la casa e che nessuno abita qui dentro.  
  
Secondo la logica, la casa sarebbe dovuta andare, forse, alla mamma. La famiglia di Tobio è l’unica che vive ancora nei paraggi di Sendai. Le zie e gli zii e i cugini si sono tutti trasferiti in ogni parte del Giappone, lontani e non si sono nemmeno messi il _mofuko_ , il kimono del lutto, quando sono venuti a salutarlo, durante il funerale. La mamma ha sbattuto uno straccio sul tavolo, quando sono andati via ed è scoppiata a piangere. Per loro il nonno non significa niente, ha detto la mamma, e Tobio, nel suo abito nero si era guardato intorno e non aveva detto niente. È stata Miwa a occuparsi della mamma. Ha posato una mano sulla sua schiena e gliel’ha fatta raddrizzare e l’ha portata in camera sua. Lì ha dovuto consolare la sua mamma piangente, da sola.  
  
Tobio alza lo sguardo verso il soffitto e non sa che cosa ci stia facendo nella casa vuota del nonno, ma dopo aver aperto la scatola che gli ha lasciato il nonno… sente che è davvero finito qualcosa. Che il nonno ha smesso di essere lì. Di nuovo. Per sempre.  
  
Ha lasciato lo yukata nell’armadio, ben nascosto, così la mamma non lo troverà e non glielo porterà via. Miwa gli ha consigliato di indossarlo per il Tanabata. Tobio non lo sa se è una cosa giusta da fare per lui. Sta portando con sé il nastro, nella tasca del pantalone. È un nastro resistente. Resiste a tutto. Ma non è la stessa cosa di prima.  
  
Entrare nella casa vuota del nonno non è la stessa cosa di venirlo a trovare e avere quel nastro non è la stessa cosa di averlo accanto. Quando suo papà è andato via, gli ha lasciato un nastro simile e Tobio lo ha perso. Era il nastro della scatola di un gioco da tavola, un regalo d’addio. Gli ha detto che non era certo colpa sua se le cose erano andate così. Alla sua famiglia non piacciono le cose belle né i grandi gesti. Non hanno grandi legami tra loro, non sono così eclatanti i momenti in cui si dicono che si vogliono bene. Tobio ha perso il nastro del papà, ma ha il gioco da tavolo. Non ha mai avuto tante persone con cui giocarci. Preferisce la palla.  
  
Si inginocchia in mezzo alla stanza vuota. Poi incrocia le gambe e si siede. I Kageyama hanno portato via tutto. I mobili, le poltrone, i quadri appesi al muro. Se avessero potuto dividersi l’aria e portarla via, lo avrebbero fatto. E del nonno qui, non rimane niente. Tobio prende il fiocco dalla tasca e deglutisce.   
  
Del nonno, qui, non c’è niente. Della sua casa, qui, non è rimasto niente.  
Il nonno…  
  
...gli manca davvero tanto  
 _“Ti manca davvero tanto.”_  
  
Tobio aggrotta le sopracciglia e si gira di lato, verso la voce che ha appena parlato, ma nella stanza non c’è nessuno. Deve essersela immaginata. Abbassa la testa, la tira giù e il mento tocca il petto. Devono essere altri spiriti. Lo ha già detto che non gli dà fastidio essere osservato. È abituato da quando era piccolo e il nonno ha detto che a volte gli spiriti si sentono soli nello stesso modo in cui ci sentiamo noi. Solo che, questa volta, ha avuto l'impressione di conoscere la voce. Di avere Hinata proprio accanto a lui. Ha sentito quella particolare presenza e… chissà.  
  
Tobio chiude gli occhi con forza e stringe il fiocco nel palmo della mano, prima di scrollare le spalle e tirare indietro e prendere un profondo respiro, che gli riempia i polmoni. Un respiro che rimane per un po’. Nonno diceva che c'è un massimo di tempo per mantenere il respiro. Per questo facevano le gare, quando andavano al lago, o al mare. Si prende un respiro profondo, si entra in acqua e tutto intorno a te diventa qualcos’altro. I capelli non pesano sulla testa. Le gambe possono galleggiare. Gli occhi bruciano, quando li apri sott’acqua. Non puoi rimanere lì per sempre e quando ti alzi, vai verso l’alto e senti finalmente l’aria e il peso e gli occhi un po’ bruciano ma non tanto. Tobio lascia andare l’aria che ha nei polmoni e poi si lascia cadere di schiena sul pavimento.   
  
Continua a guardare il soffitto. Il fiocco del nonno gli cade dal palmo della mano.  
  
In questa casa non c’è nulla che ricordi il nonno. Tranne quel fiocco. Deve lasciarlo lì. Trovare un posto in cui nasconderlo ed essere sicuro che una parte del nonno non sia divisa tra la famiglia, che nessuno lo porti mai più via. Il nonno amava questa casa. Forse… Tobio non è bravo a capire le persone. Non sa perché il nonno non abbia lasciato a uno degli zii la casa. Non sa perché i suoi zii e la mamma hanno comprato la casa insieme, solo per poi litigare per dividersela. Dovrebbe smettere di farsi così tante domande che non hanno una risposta. È una cosa che porta frustrazione. È una cosa che non sa dividere con gli altri.  
  
 _(“Perché non riesco a capire gli altri? Perché gli altri non capiscono me?”)_  
  
 _(Il bambino coi capelli chiari ha inclinato un po’ la testa con una smorfia. “Io ti capisco, quando mi cerchi a metà strada” gli aveva assicurato. “Quando ti spieghi, io ti capisco. Quando mi spiego, tu mi capisci?”)_  
  
 _(“Sì.”)_  
  
 _(“Allora quando non capisci qualcosa, fa domande.”)_  
  
Tobio se la può cavare da solo. Voleva assicurarlo a sua sorella e a sua mamma e al ricordo di suo nonno. Se la sa cavare da solo. Si può allenare. Può correre. Può diventare più forte. Può rafforzare la sua tecnica in tutto. Anche se da solo. Lo può fare. Sa di poterlo fare ma…  
  
 _“A volte ci vuole qualcuno con te, sai?”_ Tobio alza la testa dal pavimento e vede la schiena di Hinata. È seduto accanto a lui, con le mani posate sul pavimento. Si gratta il gomito e sospira. _“Mi dispiace averti seguito e te lo giuro che non succederà più, ma mi sembravi triste. Più triste del solito. È la casa di tuo nonno? Avresti dovuto portare Tadashi o Yacchan con te. Come possono sapere cosa succede se tu non glielo dici? Devi lavorare su questa cosa. Lo sai che siete amici. Allora non andare in giro a fare queste cose da solo.”_ Si passa la mano con cui si è grattato il gomito sul viso. _“Io non posso fare molto.”_   
  
Tobio non sa cosa succeda di preciso. Non ha mai visto Hinata da questo lato del fiume. Non ha ben chiaro quale sia la situazione, ma sa che c’è una specie di separazione, qualcosa che non li fa stare uno accanto all’altro. Una specie di forza magica, non è molto sicuro. Ma adesso -Tobio si alza a sedere e sbatte le palpebre, trovandosi quasi spalla contro spalla con Hinata. Che è qui. A pochi centimetri da lui.  
  
Hinata si gira verso di lui e fa una smorfia, poi sospira e posa la guancia sulla mano. _“Certo che tu non cambi mai”_ mormora. _“Non importa quanto tempo passi, rimani stupido. A questo punto credo sia una qualità. Ma così fai sentire solo e inutile a me, devi imparare a chiedere aiuto alle persone che ti stanno intorno, non puoi mica fare tutto da solo. Se fai così, poi ti ritrovi da solo per davvero.”_ Hinata sbuffa. Tamburella il dito contro la guancia, prima di girarsi verso Tobio e ruotare gli occhi. _“E ora che hai visto?”_ Si gira verso la parete, per poi tornare da Tobio. Aggrotta le sopracciglia. Alza una mano. Tobio lo segue con lo sguardo. _“Tu mi vedi!”_ grida Hinata.  
  
Tobio sobbalza sul posto, tirandosi un po’ indietro e sbatte le palpebre. È un gioco crudele, questo. “No.” Appena Hinata ha gridato, è scomparso. “Non più.” Si passa una mano sui capelli, irritato. “Ma prima eri proprio qui.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 ** _xiv. Shoyo non è mai stato una persona pessimista e ha sempre guardato alle difficoltà che gli si presentavano davanti come a una sfida_**  
  
  
Shoyo non è mai stato una persona pessimista e ha sempre guardato alle difficoltà che gli si presentavano davanti come a una sfida. Per migliorarsi. Per capire da che parte del mondo sarebbe voluto andare, per conoscersi un po’ di più. Ma è difficile quando il problema principale nella tua vita non lo stai creando tu, ma lo sta creando qualcun altro. Perché se il problema lo crea qualcun altro, Shoyo non ha il potere di migliorare un bel niente.  
  
“Aah” esclama con fare annoiato Suga-san. Sta a testa in giù, con le gambe intrecciate intorno al ramo. Daichi-san è seduto sul suo stesso ramo, con le braccia incrociate. “Che peccato, quindi appena ve ne siete resi conto, lui ha smesso di vederti.” Dondola un paio di volte. “Deve essere stato brutto.”  
  
Suga-san gli ha dato il suo bastone, perché dice che gli esseri umani non possono creare legami con gli altri esseri umani al di là del fiume di lacrime. Dice che se non avesse dato loro il bastone, è sicuro, sì, cento percento, che Shoyo e Tsukki avrebbero dimenticato i loro amici al di fuori della loro realtà. Creare dei diversi livelli di realtà divide le persone. Shoyo non ci aveva pensato. Suga-san è stato gentile a darglielo. Daichi-san è stato meno gentile a cercare di toglierglielo. È solo un prestito. Ha assicurato che è solo un prestito. Il bastone che il nonno di Suga-san gli ha regalato, tornerà a Suga-san, quando Tsukki e Shoyo saranno sicuri di non dimenticare i loro amici. È una promessa. Loro le mantengono le promesse.  
  
Shoyo si siede sull’erba e guarda il fiume. Perdere una parte della sua memoria sembra la cosa più spaventosa che potrebbe succedergli in questo momento. Se c’è una cosa che sa è che le cose che hai vissuto fanno parte di quello che sei. È molto triste che questa parte di Tadashi e Tobio non tornerà mai più. È molto triste che i suoi amici non torneranno più come prima. Ma Shoyo aveva fatto una promessa. E lui di solito le mantiene le promesse. Ci prova. Gran parte della sua vita ha a che fare con tadashi Tadashi e Tobio. Non saprebbe che tipo di persona essere, senza di loro.  
  
Se Tobio avesse mantenuto la sua promessa, sarebbe da questa parte del fiume. E lo ricorderebbe e forse le loro idee sarebbero diverse e forse lui e Shoyo avrebbero litigato e non sarebbero più stati amici. La loro divisione potrebbe essere stato un suggerimento da parte dell’universo. Lascia perdere, Shoyo. Le persone come te non raggiungono mai le persone come Tobio. È irritante. Forse invece è stato una specie di scherzo da parte dell’universo. Uno di quelli crudeli, che non fanno ridere nessuno. Shoyo può vedere Tobio tutti i giorni, quando vuole. Non può parlargli. Non può raggiungerlo. Gli viene da piangere a pensarci.  
  
Si passa una mano sulla punta del naso e continua a guardare il fiume. Ci sono poche cose che ha imparato in questi anni. La prima è che gli esseri soprannaturali hanno poco potere. I tengu sono imprigionati tanto quanto lui e possono fare tanto quanto fa lui. La seconda cosa che ha imparato è che Tsukki ha una specie di linguaggio in codice per parlare di quello che sente. Con Tobio era, ed è, più facile parlare perché forse le cose non sa come dirle, ma ci prova a essere diretto. Tsukki è un po’ il suo opposto, ma una volta che capisci il trucco è tutto più facile.  
La terza cosa che Shoyo ha imparato è che si può fare tanto osservando le persone, si può imparare tanto e lo ha capito grazie a Tobio e Tsukki. Quando le realtà si sovrappongono e Shoyo sta seduto da qualche parte e poi vede Tobio, o se sta in palestra e lo vede comparire in mezzo al campo, con le braccia unite per ricevere e uno sguardo sereno, concentrato e felice, Shoyo sente di essere messo ai lati della realtà e che il tempo rallenta, anche se solo per un po’ e lui può guardare meglio.  
  
All’inizio, quando vedeva Tobio per strada, sul campo, accanto al fiume, non faceva che chiamarlo. Lo chiamava, gridando, gli chiedeva di girarsi a guardarlo e si sentiva così frustrato quando lui si girava e chiedeva a qualcuno se lo avevano chiamato. Sì, certo che qualcuno lo aveva chiamato. _Shoyo lo aveva chiamato_. Ci sono poche cose che lo hanno ferito come quei momenti. Ma lui non è mai stato il tipo da arrendersi. E anche solo vedere Tobio giocare a pallavolo gli aveva fatto venire voglia di batterlo, sfidarlo e sconfiggerlo, osservarlo e imparare da lui.  
  
Quando erano amici, erano sempre uno accanto all’altro. Ogni volta a Shoyo sembrava di doverlo sempre raggiungere. Durante le loro gare di corsa, durante le loro partite a pallavolo. Sentiva di doversi sempre affannare e correre ed essere veloce e c’è stato un giorno in cui, col fiatone, aveva tirato per terra la sua bicicletta con un fastidio e una rabbia che non sapeva di avere in corpo e ricorda Tobio, che aveva sbattuto le palpebre e aveva inclinato la testa. _Non riesco a raggiungerti,_ era sbottato. Era un periodo particolare. Shoyo non ricorda bene il perché ma si sentiva così impotente, quel giorno, così… ma Tobio gli aveva preso la mano e gli aveva detto _Ma tu sei qui, ora._  
  
Ma tu sei qui ora. Quell’idiota. Non vedeva il problema. Non sentiva nessuna differenza tra loro due. Che scemo. A Shoyo sarebbe piaciuto che certe cose gliele dicesse ad alta voce. Si è dovuto accontentare di quello. Per un po’.  
  
 _E sarò sempre qui,_ gli aveva risposto a mo’ di sfida. Una sfida e una promessa sono la stessa cosa. Certo che ci sono diversi modi per essere lì. Una volta sistemata la situazione delle realtà, deve essere sicuro di poter battere Tobio su ogni campo. Lo ha visto. Conosce il suo talento. Non ha problemi a raggiungerlo e a stargli accanto e ha fiducia di poterlo fare. Altrimenti avrebbe abbandonato tanto tempo fa.  
  
Una vita in cui Shoyo dimentica Tobio… non riesce nemmeno a pensare a una cosa del genere. Vorrebbe potergli stare accanto, piuttosto. Vorrebbe avere di più. Non sta chiedendo di avere indietro Tobio, nello stesso modo in cui ha avuto indietro Yacchan, sa di non poter chiedere così tanto ma...  
  
“L’amico di Asahi può viaggiare tra le due realtà perché fa parte di un nido di tengu che non sono ancora morti e quindi sono ancora umani. Quei ragazzi sono dei tengu in divenire. Non dico tutti, ma…” sta dicendo Suga-san, tirandosi sul ramo, accanto a Daichi-san. “Tu non dirgli che so del suo amichetto, però, che poi Asahi entra nel panico. Comunque. Il punto è che ci sono persone che possono attraversare il fiume e viaggiare per le due realtà, che vuol dire che c’è ancora possibilità di risanare lo squarcio del fiume. Il problema è che possono portare solo loro stessi.”  
  
Daichi-san fa una smorfia, incrociando le braccia.  
  
“Uhm” si intromette Shoyo, alzando una mano in aria. Entrambi i tengu si girano verso di lui. Uhm. Okay. Quindi. “Yachi-san diventerà un tengu?”  
  
Suga-san lancia un’occhiata a Daichi-san, poi sospira. “Non credo” risponde alla fine. Scivola giù dal ramo, per cadere in piedi sul prato, davanti a Shoyo. “Ma credo abbia qualcosa di magico. Forse è legata alla montagna.” Si morde le labbra e abbassa lo sguardo per mezzo secondo, prima di avvicinarsi a Shoyo. “Senti, Hinata, ti devo chiedere un favore.” Sembra nervoso. Gli posa una mano sulla spalla.  
  
Con la coda dell’occhio, Shoyo vede Daichi-san guardare da un’altra parte. Sembra irritato. Sembra sempre infastidito da qualcosa.  
  
“Quello che state facendo… che volete fare…” Si inumidisce le labbra e prende un respiro profondo. “Se riuscite a farlo, io vi sarò debitore per tutta la vita. Davvero. Ma c’è un’altra cosa che vi devo chiedere e non lo posso chiedere a nessuno che non siate voi. Io non posso entrare in acqua. Il sangue dei tengu non me lo permette, ma voi siete _completamente_ umani. Ho bisogno che vi fidiate e che mi facciate questo favore.”  
  
Suga-san certo che usa tante parole. Shoyo aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Quale?” chiede, inclinando un po’ la testa.  
  
Suga-san fa una piccola pausa. Lancia un’occhiata a Daichi-san. “Beh, ecco, quando il tuo amico entrerà in acqua, ho bisogno che tu dia il mio bastone a Shimizu, il daitengu del fiume. Devi assicurarti che lei sia ben aggrappata al mio bastone e che non lo lasci andare per nessun motivo al mondo. Mai. Dopo potrai tenerti il bastone, potrete romperlo o fare quello che volete, non m’importa, ma puoi fare questo per me?”  
  
Shoyo non sa cosa stia succedendo con precisione. In tutta questa storia, lui e i suoi amici, non c’entravano molto, si sono solo ritrovati in mezzo. Ma sembra una questione di vita o di morte. Per Suga-san sembra importante. “Certo” risponde. Annuisce con la testa. “Certo, sì. Non mi sembra così difficile.”  
  
Suga-san sorride. Lascia andare le spalle di Shoyo. “Grazie” dice, con un sospiro. “Cercherò un modo per ringraziarti come si deve. Grazie.”  
  
“Non c’è bisogno, siamo amici noi!” risponde Shoyo con un sorriso ed è sincero. Non sta mentendo. E deve aver detto la cosa giusta, perché Suga-san sembra essere più tranquillo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 ** _xiv. Kageyama Tobio non è mai andato a un matsuri con degli amici_**  
  
  
È stata Miwa a pettinargli i capelli. Tobio non sapeva nemmeno che cosa fare prima di un incontro con degli amici. E la sua prima risposta a Yamaguchi e Yachi-san e al loro primo invito è stata no. Miwa ha preso il suo cellulare, gli ha dato uno schiaffo in testa e ha scritto _sì, no, scusate, è che pensavo di doverci andare con la mia mamma, ma mi ha dato il permesso quindi tutto bene._ Yamaguchi si è messo a ridere perché ha detto che non ha mai ricevuto un messaggio così lungo da Tobio. Yachi-san ha solo dato ora e posto in cui si sarebbero dovuti incontrare. È un disastro annunciato, ma Miwa gli ha sistemato i capelli.  
  
“Cosa si fa in un incontro tra amici?” borbotta Tobio con le sopracciglia aggrottate e le braccia incrociate.  
  
 _(“Sporca feccia, insozzi gli abiti del nostro re.”)_  
  
“Apri quelle braccia, non rovinare lo yukata del nonno” lo sgrida la mamma, sistemandogli lo yukata e dandogli un colpetto con la mano sul braccio. “Ti avevo anche detto di non mettere le mani nel mio armadio, ma sembra che tu non voglia proprio ascoltarmi, eh. Metti giù le braccia, ho detto.”  
  
“Perché non posso piegare le braccia, adesso?” protesta lui.  
  
 _(“Puzzo di umano.”)_  
  
“Niente, ma’, sta nella sua fase di ribellione” ride Miwa, continuando a dare degli schiaffetti sulla schiena di Tobio perché dice che lui tiene la schiena troppo curva o troppo dritta, a questo punto lui non saprebbe dire. La mamma sospira, ruotando gli occhi, e Miwa ride ancora di più.  
  
“Non sono ribelle” protesta Tobio. Alza le braccia a mezz’aria, formando una T col corpo. Cerca di stare su con la schiena. “Ma perché non posso piegare le braccia? I vestiti non sono fatti così pieghi le gambe e le braccia?”  
  
“Smettila di fare il ribelle!” lo sgrida Miwa, dandogli un colpo sulla nuca.  
  
“Ehi!”  
  
“Non piegare le braccia e non inginocchiarti e non rovinare lo yukata del nonno.”  
  
“Prima lo rubi dal mio armadio e poi ti comporti così” sospira la mamma, portandosi una mano sulla guancia, finge di essere ferita. “Non pensavo saresti mai passato per questa fase. Speravo di averti educato bene.”  
  
Tobio fa una smorfia con le labbra, mette il broncio, e la mamma e Miwa scoppiano a ridere. La mamma si alza in piedi e gli dà una carezza sulla guancia. Sorride. Sembra contenta.  
  
“Da piccolo andavi sempre ai matsuri coi tuoi amichetti” sospira ancora. “Tornavi sempre con lo yukata sporco di fango sull’orlo. E io dicevo ah no, il prossimo anno non glielo faccio mettere lo yukata, neanche morta. Sai quanto è difficile lavarli? Avevo paura che un giorno saresti tornato con un buco nello yukata. Già lasciarti andare da solo mi metteva in pena per te… avevo paura che ti saresti dimenticato di tornare a casa. Tu e la tua compagnia di amichetti. Eravate proprio quel bambini che si dimenticavano di fare le cose più basilari. Quando trovavate una palla era impossibile distrarvi dai vostri giochi… farvi uscire di notte era davvero preoccupante. Se a questo mettevamo anche la preoccupazione per lo yukata… Io ti avrei mandato con pantaloncini e una maglietta, ma no, i tuoi amichetti avevano lo yukata, quindi lo volevi anche tu” la mamma ride.   
  
Tobio sbatte le palpebre e alza una spalla, mentre tira giù le braccia. Non ricorda niente di tutto questo.  
  
 _(“Ci hai già sporcate, ci hai già sporcate! Restituiscici al nostro re!”)_  
  
Che spiriti fastidiosi. Tobio finge di non ascoltarli. Ha davvero altre cose a cui pensare adesso.  
  
“E papà mi ha detto ah non preoccuparti per Tobio, lui se la caverà. E ti ha lasciato questo yukata. Ma tu non sei mai andato a un matsuri dopo quell’anno. Chissà perché. Sono contenta che tu abbia ricominciato a uscire. Avevo paura che saresti rimasto in quella fase ancora per un po’… e invece!”  
  
“Il melodramma pre-adolescenziale” commenta Miwa. Dà un colpo alla pancia di Tobio. “Non così dritto, sembri un robot.”  
  
Tobio sbuffa. “Deciditi” ringhia.  
  
“Quanto vorrei che il mio fratellino fosse un bambino vero” risponde lei.  
  
La mamma ferma qualsiasi movimento di Tobio, spingendolo al suo posto con la mano aperta sul suo petto. “Non iniziare a sporcare lo yukata del nonno” lo rimprovera. “Piuttosto, vuoi che facciamo un giro per il matsuri prima insieme? Così controlli dove puoi andare, le pesche che puoi fare, i posti in cui puoi prendere le maschere… ti posso comprare la maschera di una kitsune, ti piacerebbe, tesoro? Andiamo, prendiamo la maschera e poi vai a giocare coi tuoi amichetti? Che dici?”  
  
Dovrebbe rispondere che ha quindici anni e che è grande per queste cose? Uhm. Però lui la maschera da kitsune la vuole.  
  
“Per lui, più che kitsune, ci vuole la maschera dell’oni.”  
  
La mamma non riesce a fermare Tobio dallo spingere sua sorella, questa volta. Ma ferma lei dallo spingere lui a sua volta. “Lo yukata del nonno” sibila.  
  
“Ah, sì, però a lui non dici niente!” ribatte lei. “Lui fa le cose e tu non gli dici niente!”  
  
“Perché non è vero che io faccio qualcosa!”  
  
“Okay, okay, calmi” li ferma di nuovo la mamma. “Ho capito cosa succede, qui. Miwa, non ti devi preoccupare. La mamma compra anche a te la maschera da kitsune. Su su.”  
  
“Mamma, io non voglio una maschera da kitsune. Non ho certo quattro anni!” ribatte, ruotando gli occhi. Ma a Miwa sono sempre piaciute quelle maschere. Vuol dire che...  
  
“Dopo i quattro anni ci sono cose che non puoi fare ai matsuri?” chiede Tobio alla mamma, chiedendo l’attenzione di lei, posando la mano sul suo braccio. “Ci sono delle regole?” Non le sa le regole. Nessuno gliele ha mai spiegate. Quindi chi paga? Quanto può mangiare? C’è un posto specifico per guardare i fuochi d’artificio?  
  
“No, tesoro, no” cerca di rassicurarlo la mamma.  
  
Non è molto convincente. “Posso giocare alle pesche? Cosa si fa con gli amici ai matsuri?” Non ricorda nessun matsuri prima di quello di quest’anno. A che ore potrà tornare a casa? Può giocare a palla con loro? Può portarsi una palla? Lo yukata non ha certo delle tasche. Uhm.  
  
Miwa incrocia le braccia e ride con un tono falso. “Ma. Che. Sfigato” esclama e la mamma la fulmina con lo sguardo. “Ma se è uno sfigato io che gli devo dire?” protesta, alzando le mani.  
  
“Non ci sono regole per quello che devi fare ai matsuri, tesoro. Basta che vi divertiate.”  
  
“E che i tuoi amici non si rendano conto di quanto sei sfigato e non decidano di abbandonarti lì” aggiunge Miwa, con mezza risata. “Può succedere.”  
  
“Può succedere?”  
  
“Ti dico di sì. Una volta io ho piantato in asso un tipo a un matsuri perché era noioso.”  
  
“No, non lo hai fatto” s’intromette la mamma. “E di sicuro i tuoi amichetti non lo faranno.”  
  
Tobio inclina un po’ la testa. Già, sì, non pensa che i suoi amici lo faranno. Spera. Crede.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 ** _xv. La libertà arriva una notte, nascosta da una lanterna, con un bastone vecchio in mano e Kiyoko deve chiudere gli occhi per qualche secondo_**  
  
  
La libertà arriva una notte, nascosta da una lanterna, con un bastone vecchio in mano e Kiyoko deve chiudere gli occhi per qualche secondo. La libertà arriva finalmente una notte in cui tutti i pezzi del puzzle si mettono insieme, incastrandosi piano piano come se fosse una cosa normale. Hinata allunga il bastone verso di lei. La libertà arriva in questo modo, dopo anni e anni e anni di prigionia e acqua e lacrime. Kiyoko non pensava che sarebbe mai potuto succedere. Dovrebbe allungate la mano e afferrare il bastone. Dovrebbe essere più contenta. Avere meno paura, almeno.  
  
Kiyoko è imprigionata su questa terra da quando aveva otto anni. Non si è mai addormentata e non ha mai dovuto o voluto aspettare qualcuno, lei era sveglia ed è rimasta sveglia per tutto il tempo, dall’inizio di questa storia fino alla fine e quanto avrebbe voluto essersi addormentata, avrebbe preferito chiudere gli occhi e non rendersi conto di quello che stava succedendo.  
  
Shimizu Kiyoko è, secondo la legge dei tengu, una fuorilegge, un pericolo per la vita serena dei tengu. E lo ha dimostrato quando, in un raptus di rabbia, ha scatenato un terremoto, distruggendo qualsiasi cosa intorno a lei, con un grido silenzioso, mentre teneva gli occhi chiusi e i pugni vicino ai fianchi. Ricorda di aver pensato _non voglio andare lì_. I daitengu come lei e quel ragazzino, Ennoshita, devono essere presentati a Sojobo-dono, per rimanere al suo servizio per qualche centinaia di anni, quelli che servono per assicurarsi la loro lealtà attraverso un lavaggio del cervello quotidiano. I daitengu, in fondo, sono i più potenti trai tengu, i più simili a Sojobo-dono e la loro nascita è il regalo più grande per il loro re.   
  
Il loro potere lo è.  
  
Kiyoko però non ci voleva andare da lui. Non voleva salire sul monte Kurama. Non voleva diventare un tengu per davvero, se era questo il motivo per andare lì. Kiyoko sapeva correre, diventare parte del vento, scomparire tra le nuvole. E si è difesa, quando suo padre le ha preso il braccio e ha provato a portarla lontana da casa. Ha causato un terremoto. Ha causato la morte di esseri umani e tengu e yokai. Per questo l’hanno presa per il braccio, immobilizzata, e hanno scavato nella terra di questa montagna, per creare una prigione per lei.  
  
Se avesse accettato di essere allieva di Sojobo-dono questo non sarebbe successo. È rimasta per alcuni anni sotto terra, intrappolata in una tomba in cui non poteva nemmeno aprire le sue ali. Avrebbe voluto potersi addormentare. Ricorda quei giorni, le voci delle persone che passavano sopra di lei. Lei è una criminale. I tengu non dovrebbero nemmeno guardarla e lei ricorda il buio di quegli anni e l’odore di terra umida. Era soffocante. I tengu non possono morire. Kiyoko pensava che sarebbe impazzita. Raschiava la terra con le unghie, provava a liberarsi come poteva e piangeva, piangeva, piangeva. Non poteva muovere le gambe. Non poteva correre.  
  
“Shimizu-san” la chiama Hinata, muovendo il braccio, per mostrarle il bastone. Tiene per mano il suo amico, lo ha trascinato con sé in acqua. Tengono delle lanterne in mano, il ragazzo alto si è bagnato lo yukata. Il fiume e la sua corrente non coprono la sua voce, anzi. È una notte silenziosa, questa. Una notte mite e che non sembra essere portatrice di cambiamento. “Suga-san dice che è importante che tu prenda il bastone, me lo ha fatto promettere. Devi prendere il bastone.”  
  
Kiyoko gli sorride. Allunga la mano. Tutte le storie messe insieme, solo perché lei possa prendere questo bastone. Quanto sono stupidi, i suoi amici. Quanto vuole loro bene.  
  
È stato Ukai-san a liberarla dalla terra. Lui ha scavato e ha nascosto quei peperoni gialli e lei ha sentito le dita libere, l’aria, finalmente, l’aria sulla pelle. Non faceva vento, quel giorno, ma quando Kiyoko è emersa dalla terra, sporca dalla punta della testa fino a quella dei piedi, ha sentito una brezza che le accarezzava la testa e si è detta ah, questa deve essere la libertà. C’è stato qualcosa di crudele nello scoprire di non poter uscire dal letto del fiume. C’è stato qualcosa di umiliante quando ha scoperto di non poter correre col vento, perché l’acqua blocca i suoi movimenti delle gambe. È vero che Daichi, Suga e Asahi sono intrappolati sulla montagna, ma almeno possono muoversi, possono arrampicarsi sugli alberi, giocare, correre.  
  
 _Troveremo un modo per tirarti fuori di lì,_ ha detto una volta Daichi. Lui però non è un tipo di persona a cui affidarsi. Lo aveva fatto notare Suga. Ha provato anche a entrare in acqua, Suga, ma i tengu non possono sopravvivere alle lacrime di essere umano, non abbastanza a lungo. Non loro, almeno. Kiyoko è bloccata qui da anni. Ed è ancora viva. Un miracolo, immagina. Un miracolo molto solitario. Nessuno entra nel fiume di sua spontanea volontà. Tranne, beh, Hitoka-chan, che però era alla ricerca di qualcosa di diverso da Kiyoko. Lei cercava i suoi amici, e si è ritrovata a parlare con Shimizu una, due, tre, quattro, cinque volte e a continuare a farlo, dimenticandosi degli amici che aveva perso.  
  
Kiyoko capisce la decisione di Ennoshita di imprigionare i tengu, o, comunque, non aiutarli. Da daitengu, deve essere spaventato. Il figlio di un potente clan e una daitengu ribelle avrebbero potuto richiamare troppo l’attenzione del Consiglio. Avrebbe perso anche lui la sua libertà e il suo tempo col suo nido umano. Sarebbero stati portati sul monte Kurama, lei, Ennoshita e anche Suga. Non salvandoli, invece, ha mostrato la sua natura di tengu, presentandosi alle riunioni con Takeda-sensei, ha confermato la sua lealtà a Sojobo-dono. E questa sua scelta ha separato un gruppo di umani, che ora deve rattoppare le ferite di un universo, senza esserne davvero consapevoli. Per quello che le ha raccontato Hitoka-chan, Kiyoko ha capito che quei ragazzini sanno solo che vogliono tornare insieme.  
  
“Kiyoko!” la chiama Daichi, con le mani sui lati della bocca, per amplificare la voce. “Quale sarà la prima cosa che farai, quando sarai libera?”  
  
Libera, eh? Kiyoko si inumidisce le labbra, guardandosi intorno. Il fiume è silenzioso. Ci sono delle voci che provengono dallo yukata del ragazzino coi capelli neri e un broncio sulle labbra. Il ragazzino ignora le voci come se fosse nato per farlo e inclina un po’ la testa a qualcosa che gli sta dicendo Hitoka-chan.  
  
Cosa farà una volta libera?  
  
Nel momento in cui quel ragazzo, che per qualche motivo ha delle vesti di Sojobo-dono addosso, entrerà in acqua, succederà di sicuro qualcosa di interessante. Forse ci sarà un terremoto. Forse le realtà si scontreranno, forse si separeranno del tutto. Grazie a questo bastone lei sarà protetta da qualsiasi cosa succeda.  
  
Cosa farà una volta libera?  
  
Kiyoko alza il pugno in aria verso Daichi, Suga e Asahi. Loro rispondono imitandola, con degli enormi sorrisi. Una volta libera, che domande, Kiyoko starà con loro. Non c’è nessun dubbio su questo. Rimarra con la sua famiglia.  
  
Il ragazzino con lo yukata di Sojobo-dono entra in acqua.  
  
C’è una scossa. Hinata si gira verso quel ragazzino, tiene forte la mano del suo amico in acqua e c’è un’altra scossa, questa volta più forte.  
  
Cosa farà una volta libera?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 ** _xv. Kageyama Tobio ha degli amici che sono rimasti intrappolati in un’altra realtà per sei anni, ma adesso stanno meglio, grazie per l’interessamento_**  
  
  
C’è qualcosa di strano, intorno al fiume, quella sera. Qualcosa di strano nell’aria e Tobio non ha pensato al comportamento di Yachi-san, che li ha convinti a entrare nel fiume, di notte, per pura sfida, non ha pensato nemmeno che fosse strana la sonnolenza di Yamaguchi. È un’aria strana. Le voci dello yukata del nonno stanno diventando più intense e Tobio si porta una mano sull’orecchio, chiudendo un occhio, per cercare di concentrarsi su quello che gli sta dicendo Yachi-san. Ma è difficile. Gli spiriti vogliono che lui entri nel fiume, per purificare le vesti del loro signore. A lui viene mal di testa. Vorrebbe un attimo di silenzio. Per questo ha alzato lo sguardo al cielo.  
  
La leggenda del Tanabata la conoscono tutti, a Tobio non è mai nemmeno piaciuta così tanto. L’amore è qualcosa che lui non ha mai capito del tutto e le storie d’amore non hanno molto che lo attira, o che lui possa capire. Il contatto più diretto all’amore che ha avuto è stato attraverso sua sorella, e i suoi ragazzi sono sempre stati persone tristi, possessive, che volevano il controllo su tutto quello che lei faceva. Tobio non pensa che quello fosse amore. Ma Miwa si è sempre comportata in modo stupido e poco logico. La leggenda del Tanabata -Tobio non l’ha proprio capita fino a oggi, ma capisce cosa vuol dire essere separato dalle persone a cui vuoi bene. Per questo ha guardato verso l’alto.  
  
E vede Hinata, che con una mano tiene un bastone, con l’altra mano tiene il polso di un ragazzo alto e biondo. Tobio aggrotta le sopracciglia e fa un passo in avanti, per riuscire a vedere meglio e sente come la terra sotto il suo piede trema. Abbassa lo sguardo. Si è bagnato il piede nel fiume. Ah. Beh. Tobio alza di nuovo lo sguardo.  
  
Gli spiriti fanno troppo rumore, non riesce a sentire quello che Yachi-san e Yamaguchi stanno dicendo, ma sa che stanno dicendo qualcosa. Tobio guarda verso Hinata e sembra che Hinata stia guardando verso di lui. Si gira verso il ragazzo alto, per dirgli qualcosa e poi indicare Tobio. Il ragazzo biondo scuote la testa. Tobio non vede bene. Fa un altro passo in avanti. Hinata è lì, può raggiungerlo. Ha l’impressione di poterlo raggiungere.  
  
La terra trema di nuovo.  
  
Hinata prende la mano del suo amico e gliela posa sul bastone che tiene una -una ragazza pallida con delle ali nere sulla schiena. Dice qualcosa. L’amico protesta, Hinata risponde, scuotendo la testa. Sembrano stare meno in alto di poco fa. Un po’ dell’acqua che stava su, inizia a cadere, come se fosse una pioggia leggera. Tobio si trova proprio in mezzo al letto del fiume, con una lanterna in mano e la maschera da kitsune sul lato della testa. Guarda in alto. Gli spiriti gridano forte, che è un po’ come dire che c’è completo silenzio intorno a lui.  
  
“Andrà tutto bene” sente dire a Hinata, prima di lasciare il suo amico e tapparsi il naso, andando sott’acqua. La terra trema. Hinata nuota verso il fondo del suo fiume. Tobio lo vede. L’acqua, che dovrebbe essere nera, è cristallina. Hinata è visibile, mentre cerca di scendere verso il basso con la sola forza delle braccia, e intanto il fiume scende con lui. È una cosa così strana. Hinata scende e Tobio alza le braccia, perché…  
  
Lascia la lanterna sul fiume. Non la vede nemmeno, mentre la corrente la porta via.  
  
Tobio non guarda commedie romantiche, non perché pensa che siano stupide, ma perché la mamma dice che non rispecchiano la verità delle relazioni e che mettono i testa della spazzatura che poi è difficile da pulire. Non ha fatto poi altre ricerche che abbiano a che fare con l’amore in generale. Che questo sia considerato fraterno, o quello che c’è tra due amici, o quello romantico. Sente di avere meno informazioni di quante ne abbiano gli altri.  
  
L’acqua scende, prima gli arrivava poco più in alto della vita adesso gli arriva a malapena alle cosce. La lotta di Hinata contro l’acqua continua e ah, fa ridere, perché Hinata no sa nuotare. Ha imparato da un cane come farlo e i suoi gesti assomigliano a quelli di un cane, in effetti. Non è una battuta. La mamma diceva sempre: l’importante è galleggiare. Shoyo e Yacchan finivano sempre nel fondo del lago, quando erano piccoli, cadevano in acqua come sassi e non tornavano più a galla. Adesso Hinata non sembra riuscire a scendere giù.  
  
Tobio muove le punte delle dita. Non riesce ad arrivare più in alto, neanche alzandosi in punta di piedi, nemmeno allungando di più le braccia.  
  
Gli stanno venendo in mente delle cose che non ricordava. Una festa di compleanno di quando era bambino, una torta che Tsukki gli ha spalmato in faccia. Un Tadashi che gli diceva di non preoccuparsi per i compiti di matematica, che lo avrebbe aiutato lui. Una Yacchan che gli chiedeva scusa per qualcosa che lui non aveva capito.  
  
A un certo punto, l’acqua deve finire. A un certo punto, devono trovarsi allo stesso livello. E Shoyo dà l’ultima bracciata, prima di prendere aria e trovarsi in quello spazio tra un fiume più in alto e uno più in basso, perde l’equilibrio, inizia a cadere di testa e allunga le mani perché l’acqua del fiume è bassa, bassa, sempre più bassa (Tobio era così preso a guardare verso l’alto da non rendersene quasi conto), una caduta del genere sarebbe disastrosa per -tutto il suo corpo, di sicuro.  
  
Tobio riesce ad afferrarlo solo perché si è preparato per tempo. Shoyo si aggrappa per bene alle sue spalle, è tutto bagnato, e Tobio tira indietro il piede per non perdere l’equilibrio. “Ma quanto sei stupido” sbotta, provando a farlo scendere, spingendolo dalla testa. “Se non ti avessi preso, eh? Sei un idiota, ecco quello che sei. Potevi aspettare che il fiume scendesse.”  
  
Hinata alza la testa e assottiglia lo sguardo. “Ah, in effetti sta proprio scendendo” esclama. “Tsukki! Stai scendendo!”  
  
Tsukki di sicuro dice qualcosa, ma è impossibile sentirlo. Parla troppo a bassa voce, davvero, quant’è irritante.  
  
“E scendi pure tu!” Tobio cerca di spingerlo via, ma Shoyo sembra essere diventato più resistente ai suoi attacchi. Sembra una scimmia. “E scendi! Pesi peggio di un cinghiale, scendi!”  
  
“Io riuscirei a sollevarti per ben mezz’ora. Vuoi vedere? Se ce la faccio vuol dire che sono più forte di te” ribatte, tornando a guardare lui. “E dovrai ammetterlo davanti a tutti. Hinata Shoyo mi ha battuto. Lui è uno straordinario essere umano ed è la mia più grande ispirazione! Lo dirai?”  
  
Tobio prova a fare i conti. Vuole davvero perdere contro Shoyo? Nel momento del loro primo incontro dopo sei anni? La risposta è no, certo che no. “Posso anche salire la montagna correndo tenendoti in braccio. Se tu ci riesci a tenermi per mezz’ora, io ci riesco per quarantacinque minuti!”  
  
Shoyo sbuffa una risata. “Ah, ma come faccio ad abbracciare Tadashi, adesso?” si chiede a bassa voce. “Beh, ci penso dopo. Ehi, Kageyama.”  
  
“Uhm?”  
  
Il fiume non ha più acqua, Tsukki tocca terra, insieme alla ragazza con le ali, che però si gira di spalle, prima di correre verso gli alberi. Yacchan e Tadashi si scambiano un’occhiata, prima di correre verso di loro.  
  
Shoyo allarga il suo sorriso, prima di abbracciarlo, posando il mento sulla sua spalla. “Siamo tutti qui.”

**Author's Note:**

> Io? Una clown per Kageyama Tobio?
> 
> ........... more likely that you think


End file.
